Dragon Ball Z: A Good Man
by SwanofWar
Summary: In the months since Majiin Buu's defeat, peace has been restored to the planet Earth and our heroes have returned to their families to enjoy the fruits of their labor. But an unexpected threat lurks in the depths of space, a fleet called The Justice, headed by six lawmen, with a mission of capturing members of Lord Frieza's regime, and Prince Vegeta is next on their list...
1. Chapter 1

She showed nothing as she saw him, only contained, pleasant joy and excitement. She cried when she hugged her son, but for the husband who'd been torn from her, she gave but a smile, a wink, and a raise of her thumb – even though inside her heart was melting. He had been dead, and now he was alive. He had been lost, and now he was found.

But such was the marriage of Bulma Brief and Prince Vegeta – so mild, so silent. He was a man of amazing talent, but a hard, unreachable man who she had come to accept she could never truly be close to. She watched her beautiful, violet haired son hold his father's hand and her many friends celebrate victory and life. That was the most she had expected out of this moment.

She drifted back from the chatting, giving Goku and Trunks many hugs. That was when she suddenly felt his hand grab hers from behind. She turned around and looked into the eyes of a proud Saiyan prince, his expression the embodiment of sternness and shielded from emotion. Then…he spoke her name and she stopped, watching him. His eyes shifted slowly, seeming to make sure all attention was away from them before leaning close, cupping a hand by her ear.

He whispered three words. Three words she never thought she'd hear in his voice. Three words she'd waited what felt like a lifetime for him to say. Tears flowed from her eyes as he leaned back again, a smile so small on his lips. His thumb ran over her cheek, wiping her tears away and she hugged him. His arms held her, watching over her shoulder as Goku spun with Goten.

It was in that moment that she knew that the old Vegeta was dead. But a greater one had been reborn in his place; her husband, Vegeta Brief.

* * * * * * *

It was an ordinary day in the city. Cars zoomed past each other. Mothers walked their babies in strollers down the street. Birds flittered from rooftops and power lines. And in the kitchen of the Capsule Corp Mansion, a Saiyan sat dressed in brown coat and jeans, eating his lunch. He'd made it himself. It was terrible. He ate it anyways.

He'd fought the toughest foes, he'd trained under the hardest conditions, he'd twice felt death's embrace…but to Vegeta, all that felt like nothing compared to adjusting to domestic life. He didn't know what to do with himself half the time. Of course, Bulma usually found little chores for him to do if she ever caught him bored. Then there was his training, he still kept that up, but for now that training lacked any real destination.

Vegeta stared down at his burnt steak. It was strange…he'd spent his entire life based around over coming something. For most of his life, that goal had been destroying Frieza, his master and overlord. After Namek, it had been surpassing and defeating Kakarot. Neither goals had ever come to fruition and in the conflict with Buu, he'd come to realize how pathetic and futile both pursuits had been. Old doors had closed. Now he waited for new doors to open, while figuring out how the hell to navigate a grocery store, what clothes didn't go in the wash, and—

"Vegeta, come _quick_!"

Vegeta dropped his fork with a choking grunt, darting through the house panting. No! It couldn't be time yet, could it?! He burst into the living room with wide eyes…and found Bulma staring at him, a spoon in her mouth, a little sauce dripping down her chip, and a tub of ice cream balanced on her swollen belly.

"I…spilt some…chocolate sauce on the floor?" she blinked. Vegeta stared back at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, then growled with embarrassment. Bulma blushed happily and touched her mouth, giggling. "You thought it was time again, didn't you? I still got a month or so to go, Vegeta. Really, you can stop looking at me like I'm about to pop all the time."

He growled again, turning aside. "Well…you shouldn't make such a fuss over chocolate sauce!" he accused.

"It's gonna stain the carpet! Just get a towel and clean it up, will you?"

With more grumbles he did as asked, returning with a wet towel and dropping on a knee next to the couch to clean up the spill. Bulma watched him with a smile, wiping the ice cream off her chin.

"You're so cute whenever you help around the house," she encouraged, playfully punching his shoulder. He glared at her a bit and she laughed.

"Insufferable woman." He tossed the dirty cloth over his shoulder. "There. Do you think you can manage to keep your food in your mouth now?"

"Have some!" she chirped, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth without warning, causing him to choke.

He glowered at her as she laughed again. Pregnancy. He couldn't wait till the whole affair was over, he could hardly stand it. He never knew what to expect out of her with all the mood swings and her food cravings were _beyond_ antagonizing. He'd found it best to address the whole matter with cold patience. His gaze shifted down her to stomach where another of his heirs grew. Like the first one, it hadn't been planned. But he'd found himself more of a passionate husband since his return to life and one way or another the child had come about. Though he did his best to keep it a secret, he had high hopes for this one. He was proud of his son, but Trunks was more like his mother than he'd like. He'd be pleased to have a true Saiyan for his second child, powerful, fierce, and tailed.

"Hey," Bulma poked him with the spoon, "You're staring at my belly all intensely again. Relax, Vegeta."

He grunted, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Perhaps I could if you didn't refuse to reveal anything about the child."

"I didn't take any sneak peeks with Trunks!" she admonished, "Besides, you know me, I love surprises." He started to walk away and she grabbed his hand. "Hey, come here."

"What?"

"Just come here, will you?" She pulled him down and he kneeled next to her again. She patted her belly. "If you really want to know something, give 'er a feel. Come on, don't be shy."

He gave the protrusion a hesitant look. She nudged him a little more and finally he gave in. He touched her stomach, lowering his brow, trying to sense the infant's power level. He didn't get much results from that so finally he followed her lead and pressed his ear to her midsection. He could hear the churning of her womb and the tiny heartbeat of his offspring. He hummed. Something thumped against his cheek. He gasped softly. It struck again. Vegeta slowly smiled and threw back his head in a proud laugh.

"He is _fierce_!" he declared. Bulma laughed loudly. "Did you feel how he struck me from within the womb?"

"I _did_!" she chimed, "I bet we got a tough little guy on the way. Or maybe a girl." She stuffed the spoon back into her mouth. "I really hope it's a girl this time." She played with Vegeta's flame-like black hair. "A pretty girl with a…nice long tail? I know you've always been jealous of Gohan with that."

Vegeta grunted thoughtfully, standing up again. "The potential is slim, it depends on how strongly the child takes to the Saiyan blood. But then, I can't say I know a great deal about Saiyan half breeds. They were fairly common among the low class warriors, but rarely spoken of. You can imagine why."

"Yeah. But hey!" She tugged at his shirt tail. "Don't worry about all that, that's a past that's far behind us. Our little royal family is the best that ever was!" She patted her stomach again and winked. "Plus one."

He cracked a smile at her. "You have an exceptional talent for flattery."

She laughed and grinned. "Well you have to when you're married to the Prince of All Saiyans…speaking of which, do you know what today is?"

Vegeta froze and gritted his teeth. Damn it, not one of these! Today must be one of those stupid important days that she always kept track of and he had no clue about.

"Don't start sweating, I didn't think you'd remember," she teased, "You never do. It's our anniversary."

He frowned. "Anniversary to what?"

"Anniversary to the day we got married!" she snapped, glaring at him, "You know, nine years ago? Some asshole walked into my room and gave me a glove?"

"Yes, yes, I remember," he snorted, "Sorry."

"I'm sure you didn't get me anything, just like Valentine's Day." She tugged at his collar playfully. "_But_ this is the first anniversary we've had since you came back from the grave so it's kinda special. I'm cooking up a surprise for you, you're gonna love it."

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically. He didn't share Bulma's enthusiasm for surprises.

"I'm serious!" she insisted, "If I can get it to work, that is. I've been doing a lot of research, we'll have to see." He glanced off with disinterest. "Oh! Which reminds me!"

Vegeta started and tensed as abruptly he felt a lock of his hair yanked out by the roots. "Ah!" he cried, grabbing the sore spot, "What the hell, woman?!"

"Oops, sorry, should have warned you first," she smiled shyly.

"Have you gone mad, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, sorry, must be hormones or something again." She innocently fanned herself.

"Rrrmmm…" he growled deeply, glaring away, "Earthing women…"

"It's not like you'll miss it, you've got so much!" she admonished, looking at the black strands pinched against her thumb, "A little _too_ much, to be honest. I really wish you'd reconsider changing styles, I would _love_ to give you a haircut."

"Are you really going on about _that_ again?"

"I can't help it." She twisted a lock of her blue hair, which she had started to grow out again. "Changing your look is an important way of staying fresh. It's a way of saying 'out with the old and in with the new!' Though, you Saiyans seem to never change. Not you and Goku much at least."

"Hmph." He leaned against the couch. "Not entirely."

"Huh?"

"There is one feature that does change with time. As you know, we Saiyans preserve our youth so that we might fight longer. However, once we reach a certain maturity a male begins to grow facial hair."

"Oooh," she cooed with interest, "That's something I didn't know before. Huh…I wonder how long that will be? I hope Goku doesn't get a beard like Master Roshi or something." She shivered at the thought.

He grunted. "You and your concerns." He sniffed and was about to head back to the kitchen to finish his overcooked meal when they both heard the front door open.

Bulma perked up. "Hey Trunks!"

Their son came running in, his violet hair blown back and his yellow backpack bouncing. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad," he chanted, throwing down his stuff, "Guess what?! I came up with a new move at school today! Wanna see?"

Vegeta cracked a smile and turned. "Really?" He moved into a battle stance. "Well let's see it then."

"Ha-ha!" Trunks laughed, assuming a pose as well.

"Hey!" Bulma snapped, scowling at them both, "What do you two think you're doing? You know the rules, not in the house!" Both father and son chortled guiltily. "And where's my hug, Trunks?"

"Oh…" Trunk rubbed his head, "Sorry, Mom." Bulma heaved herself off the couch and Trunks gave her a hug before rushing back to Vegeta and grabbing his arm. "Come on, Dad!"

"You guys go have some fun," Bulma waved as Trunks lead Vegeta out to the yard, "I'll come by in a bit and watch you!" She listened to Trunks excited laugh as she turned away, slyly smiling at the stolen strands of hair as she twisted them between her fingers.

Walking while carrying a saiyan baby inside you had always been a challenge, but Bulma managed as she made her way to her lab. The hair was the last component for her formula she needed. She would have gotten it from him sooner, but she needed to make sure she had the right proteins first. Bulma turned on her computer and gave her final calculations a triple check. She grinned. If this really worked…boy, she couldn't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face! It would be the perfect anniversary gift for the bright future ahead of them. She pressed a button on one of her machines, the base chemicals pouring into a vial. She got up and stood over it, twisting her fingers together as she sprinkled Vegeta's hairs into it, watching them dissolve. She checked her readings, got a dropper, and added the final proteins to the cocktail, giving the vial a good shake at last.

"Perfect," stated, putting her hands on her hips, feeling mighty proud of herself, "Now to just get this baby in his system…" She looked at her stomach and laughed. "Well, not _literal_ baby that is."

Tucking the vial away in her pocket, she casually made her way out to the yard, where Trunks was throwing punches at Vegeta at incredible speed. Vegeta laughed and caught one of them.

"Too slow," he grinned.

"Huh?" Trunks blinked and then cried out as he was flipped over on the ground.

"Your technique is improving, but you still have a _long_ way to go, son," Vegeta stated, his arms folded and smiling wryly down at him.

"Right," Trunks said from the ground, getting up again. He clenched his fists excitedly. "But did you see my new attack?! Pretty cool, huh?"

Vegeta noticed Bulma and she gave him a look. "It was…yes."

"Yeah-ha!" Trunks laughed, the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey Trunks," Bulma called, "You know what today is?"

Trunks got that same terrified look on his face that his father did when she asked that question. "Umm…"

"It's your father and my anniversary!"

Trunks blinked. "Um…what's an anniversary?"

"Oh come on!" Bulma cried, throwing down her arm, "Doesn't anyone around here at least remember that?!"

"Oh leave him alone," Vegeta admonished.

Bulma sighed. "Oh whatever. Today's the day your father and I got married. You know what that means?"

"Umm…" Trunks swallowed. The last thing he wanted to do was make his mom mad, she was scary when she got that way.

Bulma smiled sweetly. "It means you need to give us some private time today, okay?"

"Oh," he said with relief, "Okay. Sure, Mom." He glanced back at Vegeta with a laugh and a wave, running back inside. Vegeta watched him go. Bulma smiled. He'd become _such_ a better father since he'd come back. A better husband too, though he was still a complete ass.

Bulma cleared her throat and motioned to him. "This way, please." Vegeta raised his brow at her and followed.

When they got to the kitchen, she saw the burnt steak and scowled. "What, really?" she held the plate up and dumped it in the trash, "You really need to learn to cook, Vegeta, there's more to it than just throwing a piece of meat in the fire, you know."

"What is it you wanted?" he pressed, sheering at the steak a little as it entered the trash. Good riddance to the thing.

"Well since _that's_ your idea of a lunch I'm gonna cook us both something." She opened a cupboard. "And…" She pulled out a bottle. "Anniversary wine!"

Vegeta took the bottle and inspected it, eyeing her suspiciously. "I thought you made it perfectly clear that you weren't supposed to be drinking while with child."

"Oh hush, one little drink isn't gonna hurt," she scolded, taking back the bottle, "Besides, this is a _super saiyan_ baby! I'm sure they can handle it."

He grunted and at last shrugged. "Whatever you say then."

Bulma threw some steaks on the grill, humming as she added the spices, and then poured the wine. Making sure he was occupied with 'watching the steaks for her', Bulma slipped out the vial and carefully emptied its contents into Vegeta's glass.

_Hopefully he won't notice the difference, don't want to spoil the surprise!_

She turned around and offered the glass to him. "Happy Anniversary, Vegeta."

He took the offered glass, eyeing her as she clinked her glass with his and drank. He watched her slowly down the glass and – as she had hoped – mimicked her, tipping back and draining the entire thing. Bulma grinned behind her glass.

_Now all I have to do is wait…sad it's gonna take so long. But it'll be worth it._

She returned to cooking the steaks, Vegeta standing at her shoulder, that subtle, pleased look on his face he got whenever he was enjoying himself. She cooked some veggies and potatoes on the side, pilling a large helping on his plate before joining him at the table with her own. They didn't talk much, it was enough to simply enjoy each other's company, the food, and another glass of wine. She was about to ask him if he'd like another steak when she noticed something strange: he was sweating.

Bulma frowned. "Vegeta…are you alright?"

He grimaced heavily, looking to the side. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit…" He tugged at his collar and grunted. He took off his jacket and tossed it in the corner.

Bulma went to his side of the table, touching his forehead. "My God! I think you have a fever!" A ball rose up in her throat. Oh no…was he experiencing a side effect from the formula? Her calculations had predicted it would enact perfectly natural processes!

"Fever?" he said with disbelief, feeling at his own forehead, "That's ridiculous, I never…" He froze, his face twitching. Bulma yelped as he abruptly stood up, crying out and clutching his back. "Ha…! Ha…!"

"Vegeta!" she grabbed his arm, "Are you all right?"

"There's something…! My back…!"

Bulma's eyes bulged. No! There was no way! It couldn't be happening _this_ fast! The process was supposed to take _months_! He cried out again, falling against the table this time. Bulma continued to gape. There was no way! There was just no way! She heard something fall against the floor. Her eyes drifted down and she bit her lip hard as she about squealed. It was his stub, all dried up and shriveling into nothing. Oh God it _was_ happening!

"I…think you need to lay down…" she wavered.

Vegeta hissed. "No, I'm fine…ah!" He gritted his teeth and held his back again. "I…perhaps you're right…ah…"

"Yeah-let's-get-you-laying-down!" she blurted, kicking the shrivel stub under the table before leading him rapidly out of the kitchen. Vegeta continued to hiss and grunt painfully as she helped him to their bedroom, the sweat very visible on his forehead. She laid him down and got a wet washcloth over his forehead, watching with horror as he curled into a fetal position, writhing.

_Oh God, what have a done to him?! This isn't supposed to be happening!_

Vegeta fought against the pain, beside himself as to what was happening. He could feel pressure building in his lower back, increasing constantly with a desperate ache, followed by terrible throbs. Bulma bustled in out of the room, sometimes breaking out into random fits of tears, which only made the experience even worse. At least none of the rest of the family came around, the last thing he needed was his son or Bulma's parents fussing over him too. His fingers twitched up at the ceiling, refusing to give into this torment any further. Whatever it was, it would not beat him so easily! It carried on like this for a few hours, the pain and pressure increasing all the time.

Then, all at once, it stopped.

Vegeta panted, blinking with bewilderment as the pain, queasiness, and fever abruptly and swiftly faded away, the pressure instantly gone. He blinked a few more times and slowly sat up, removing the cloth from his forehead and staring at it.

"The hell just happened?" he wondered.

That was when he noticed it. He could feel something behind him. And the back of his pants was wet. The thing behind him moved. Vegeta's mouth opened and he slowly turned his head to look behind him, peeling back the bed sheet. And there it was: alive, long, and brown – damp with the embryonic fluid it had grown in – a tail. Vegeta's breath hung caught in his throat as he reached out and lifted it up, holding it in both hands. He tried moving it. It wiggled just as it should. It lifted up and waved at him.

"But how?" he gasped, watching it move, "It's not possible!" He took it in his hands again.

Bulma came bustling in as he held it again, throwing her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God, it worked! It really worked!" He stared at her. She held up her hands and waved frantically. "It wasn't supposed to happen this fast!" she protested, "Honest, I didn't mean to put you through all that! I must have over-stimulated the enzymes!" His mouth closed and he looked at the tail in his lap again. "You can't blame me, you really can't! Do you have any idea how hard it was to make that formula without telling you? I had to take a lot of DNA samples and couldn't ask any questions!" He stood up, his fists clenched at his sides as his raised his head, the new tail whipping around. "Now you're mad at me, aren't you?" She growled and put her hands on her hips. "Well fine! If you're gonna yell at me about it, let's hear it! I'm not sorry, even if I did screw it up! In fact, why don't you try thanking me, huh?"

His eyes shifted sharply at her. "Bulma."

"Yeah, what?" she snapped.

He walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her.

She blinked. "…Oh…"

He pulled back and gave her a scolding look, but smilingly slightly as well. "Stupid woman. I can suffer a little pain for a prize, so you can keep your head."

She relaxed. "Oh."

He turned from her and looked in their bedroom mirror critically, testing out different motions with his tail. "How did you manage this?"

"Because I'm brilliant," she answered, flaunting her puffed up chest, "Just a simple matter of building the right protein chains and having you ingest them." He glared at her. "It's called a _surprise_, Vegeta!" she glared back.

"What did I tell you about slipping your blasted experiments into my food?!" he shook his fist at her, "I'm not your damn guinea pig, woman!" He growled, but quieted as he looked at his tail hanging at his side. "But…all the same…you have my gratitude."

Her face went from defensive to pleased and she cheered, hugging him. "You like it!" She pulled back and grinned. "Happy Anniversary, Vegeta." He grunted and put his arms around her, wrapping his tail neatly over his waist. She looked down at it and frowned. "What are you doing that for? It looks like a belt now, I wanna see it in action!" She reached for it to unravel it and he pulled back. "Vegeta!" she complained.

"It's a tail, not a toy," he stated, "And this is where is belongs, not hanging out like some indecent fool."

"But that's _boring_!" she whined, folding her arms and pouting at him, "If you wanted a fuzzy belt for your anniversary I could have just gone to the store for that!"

"Erg, it's not that simple!" he shot back, trying not to blush, "A tail is a sacred asset to a Saiyan warrior and must be protected!"

"Protected from what?" she demanded, "Nobody here's gonna want to hurt it." She leaned in close with a sly smile. "Besides, it makes you look so _handsome_."

He growled, shifting his eyes away from her. "It's more than that. To have one's tail out is highly…licentious."

That put the devil in her. "Oooh…" she cooed, rubbing against his chest, "A licentious tail, huh? I like the sound of that…" He groaned, blushing as she grabbed his tail gently and began rubbing her cheek against it. "Ooh, and what a licentious tail it is!" She started kissing it. "Mmmwa! Mwa!"

"Would you stop that?!" he snapped, jerking it from her as she busted up laughing, "You are with child, this is not the time!"

"Don't you tell me what to do on my anniversary!" she challenged. She tried to make several more grabs for it, but each time he expertly moved it out of her reach. "Vegeta!" she turned away and snorted, "Jerk! You're boring! I should just go get the scissors and cut it off again." He glared at her. She tried to march off when something snapped over her wrist. She looked down to see his strong, brown tail wrapped around it. She grinned and turned back. "Oh…now that's more like it!"

At last the scowl faded and he grew a crooked smile, giving in and taking charge of the game as he reeled her in and wound his tail around her hips. He chuckled. "I must admit, I forgot how useful having a tail could be," he said as he touched her chin.

"Oh really?" she stated wily, "Why don't you impress me?"

"_Well…_" His tail tightened around her rear. "A Saiyan's tail is often thought of as a weakness…when in fact they are quite _powerful_ as well."

"How _irresistible_," she giggled, stroking it, "You know, Vegeta, it _has_ been a while…" She ran her fingers down to the base of his tail. "And I hear Saiyan tails are really _sensitive_."

"Oh very," he grinned back, "As well as being the most flexible part of our bodies. You might even say you're not a true Saiyan without one."

She giggled. "I think I'd like to spend some time with a true Saiyan."

"I think could show you a thing or two…"

They started kissing, the drying tail wrapped under her rear, her swollen belly pressed tightly between them. They passionately suckled on each other, Vegeta letting lose his joy to be whole again, Bulma the joy just to have him near. Everything around them disappeared, the child between them kicking excitedly.

"Ewwwww, GROSS!" Trunks cried, recoiling and sticking out his tongue as he caught sight of his parents.

"Ahha!" Vegeta cried, immediately letting go, his face red.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted at him, "What did I tell you about giving us some privacy?!"

"Sorry, Mom!" Trunks protested, holding up his hands, "I didn't mean to! It's just there's…" He blinked over at Vegeta. "Hey…what's that?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked over her shoulder as Vegeta's tail looped behind him. "Oh! That's your father's tail, Trunks."

Trunks eyes grew wide. "Dad has a _tail_?"

Vegeta's embarrassed groan almost sounded like a whine.

"Of course he does, Trunks!" Bulma chirped, holding up a finger, "All Saiyans do! His has just been missing for a while, but now it's back!" She turned to Vegeta and smiled. "Back for good."

"Wow!" Trunks ran around Vegeta, bending over as he excitedly inspected the tail. "This is so cool!" He looked up at them. "Can…can I touch it?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to answer but Bulma beat him to it. "Sure you can, Trunks! Just be gentle, okay? Saiyan tails are _real_ delicate."

Vegeta gave a scoffing laugh, passing his tail to his son's hands out of spite. "Delicate? Maybe a lesser warrior, but not the tail of the Prince of All Saiyans." He closed his eyes and smiled proudly as Trunks marveled over his tail, running his hands over it. "You forget I was once a super elite. As such, I was trained to resist my tail's natural weakness."

"Really?" Bulma blinked with interest, "Huh…" She casually grabbed the end of his tail and gave it a good hard squeeze.

Vegeta's eyes bulged and he cried out, dropping to the floor.

"Dad!" Trunks' gaped.

"You liar!" Bulma accused, "Some resistance! You're just as bad as Goku used to be!"  
"I did not lie!" he roared at her, grunting on the floor, "It's just…been so long." He glared at her, his face twitching. "Tell me…could Kakarot do _this_?" He shut his eyes, focusing on his forgotten training, pushing the energy out of his tail and fighting against the drain. Bulma's mouth hung open as he slowly stood up.

"Wow!" she cried, "You're right! Goku about passed out every time something happened to his tail!"

He grunted. "Like I said…" He snarled. "Now would you please let go?!"

"Oh!" She let go and he wrapped the tail around his waist again. "Sorry."

"I don't get it," Trunks said as Vegeta straightened up again, his strength returned.

"It's a natural weakness," Bulma explained, "If a Saiyan's tail gets squeezed too hard, it drains the power out of them."

"But," Vegeta added, "It also allows us to transform into the mighty oozaru."

Trunks made a face. "Ooza-what?"

"Giant ape, honey," said Bulma.

"A giant ape?" Trunks laughed. "That's silly."

"Oh," Vegeta replied darkly, "You wouldn't say so if you saw it."

"Earth doesn't have a moon anymore though, so we've got nothing to worry about," Bulma assured.

Trunks stared at her. "Um, moon? What's a moon?"

Vegeta gave Bulma a look. "You never taught him what a moon was?" he accused.

"Well it's not like he's got one to look at at night anymore!" she snapped, nearly bumping him with her belly, "Which is _your_ fault, I might add! Besides, don't you dare criticize me! You had to _die_ before _you_ started teaching him anything useful!"

"Ah! That is _not_ true!"

"Teaching him how to hit things doesn't count!"

"And what did _you_ teach him, exactly?! How to do his hair?!"

"How dare you, Vegeta?!"

"Uh…guys?" Trunks interjected, causing his quarreling parents to pause, "Don't you want to know why I came in here in the first place?"

Bulma blew out a breath and softened. "Of course, Trunks, what is it?"

"Nothing much," he shifted, "It's just Goten's mom called and she said she wanted to talk to you—"

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma squeaked, "Oh that's wonderful, it's been so long since she called! Is she on the phone right now?"

"Uh-huh," Trunks nodded.

"Well let's not keep her waiting any longer!"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. "Bulma."

"Hmm?" she paused in the doorway.

"There's something I must know." He turned to her. "In all these years we've been together, you've never done anything like this for me. So why now?"

Bulma smiled sweetly. "I told you. Change is a way of saying hello to the new you. And you have changed, Vegeta. So much since we met. I wanted to give you something that would always remind you of that." She waved. "We'll celebrate more later, I gotta go see what Chi-Chi and Goku have been up to these days!"

Vegeta's expression flattened as she left and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Had he really changed that much? It didn't really seem that long ago since he'd first come to Earth seeking the dragonballs and immortality. He ran his fingers through his hair and unwrapped his tail once again, letting it rise up and stretch next to him. A new Vegeta…he didn't see one. In fact, right now, he looked more like his old self than ever. In his reflection, he could see a scouter and Planet Trade Organization standard combat armor, a leaner man too magnificent to get his hands dirty, eyes filled with cold, world-consuming fire. Vegeta put his hands on the mirror and leaned in close and this other man leaned in close as well, grinning viciously at him.

"Hey Vegeta!"

He turned away from the mirror as Bulma returned, holding the phone by her ear. "Guess what? Chi-Chi, Goku, and Goten are going to come visit tomorrow and have a picnic with us in the park!"

Vegeta grimaced and snorted. "You mean _Kakarot_ wants to have a picnic."

Bulma waved him off. "Oh don't worry, Chi-Chi and I will make sure to pack enough for everyone. Come on, Vegeta, we haven't seen them in months! I know Goku still annoys you but—"

"It's fine," he grunted.

Bulma smiled and put the phone to her ear. "Vegeta's good with it, Chi-Chi, told you he'd be! Trunks will be so happy to see Goten again! I can't wait to see you all!" She glanced between Vegeta's tail and her stomach. "_And_…we might have a few surprises for you!" She laughed.

"Really?!" Trunks piped, appearing behind her, "I get to see Goten? All _right_!"

"Yes, yes, he's very excited," Bulma chuckled, touching the top of Trunks' head, "All right, Chi-Chi, see you tomorrow! Say hi to Goku for me!"

Vegeta faced the window as his wife and son laughed with excitement, his eyes direct up at sternly up at the sky.

Little did he know that in that moment, something else was looking back down.


	2. Chapter 2

The fleet was in its sleep cycle, lights deactivated, as quiet as the empty space it floated in, so though it was only a quiet beeping that sounded, it seemed disturbing and loud to the Arlian's quivering antennae. Sepis slowly opened his bulgy, glowing red eyes as the noised persisted, rolling over to glare at the computer display on his bedroom wall. What could be so important that the computer would bother him about it during his sleep cycle? The beeping fluttered as it registered his alertness and transformed into the flashing red word 'alert' and the computer's gentle, feminine voice.

"Target located. Target located. Target located. Target located…"

"A target?" He planted his hardened toes on the floor, tossing his cloak over his shoulders. "So my probes finally located another one. Excellent." His antennae rose. "Computer, identify."

The screen shifted to a photograph along with several lines of text. Sepis's breathing froze in his chest, his digits clutching each other. "Target designation: Priority 1. Requesting immediate justice. Requesting immediate justice."

He stood, drawing slowly closer to the screen, as if the figure depicted in it might leap out and attack him. "At long last…we have found you! At long last!" Not wasting a moment longer, Sepis darted out of his room, skidding across the floor as he charged down the corridor. "Computer! Locate Nevrrest!"

The computer spoke again through the corridor speakers, projecting an image before him as he ran. "Justiciar Nevrrest location: training room 6."

He puffed through his spiracles as he ran. He wasn't the athletic sort, but right now he felt like he could outrun a yamamite! His heart pounded as he drew closer to the training room where his old friend could be found. Glorious day! He could hardly believe this day had finally come, the day had both been dreaming of for so long, the dream that had made this entire fleet possible. The training room's door was sealed, but he hit the override and bolted in, sliding to a stop.

Inside, a Blecha female of brilliant plumage struck viciously through a field of training probes and obstacles with her fists. Her thick feathered and scaled tail whipped around, shattering one of the attack bots, a shrieking cry escaping her beaked mouth. Sepis stood behind the yellow line watching her, amazed as always by her speed and concentration.

"Nevrrest!" he called to her, panting, "Apologies for disturbing you!"

Nevrrest paused as she floated in the air and held up a finger. A light glowed from it and the rest of the probes all at once exploded, clattering in pieces on the ground. "Apology not necessary, Sepis," she assured, her voice a cross between a song and the purr of a cat, "I can feel you trembling from here. What troubles you, old friend?"

Sepis braced himself against his knees for a moment, catching breath, before crossing the training floor to her. "It is a day of celebration, friend Nevrrest. My probes located another target. Nevrrest…it's _him_."

A ripple of emotion passed through her silky plumage and she slowly floated to the ground, her talons fiercely gripping the floor. She turned to look at him sharply, her brow lowered as usual. "Truly?"

He nodded. "Yes. Ninety-five percent visual confirmation."

Her tropically colored feathers flattened, crossing her arms. "Show me, Sepis," she said softly, "Show me."

He led the towering Blecha back to his room, pointing a digit at the still showing readouts on the screen. Nevrrest trilled darkly, her brow tightening as she approached the screen, looking intently into the face displayed on it. "Location Earth," she read, touching a hand to the screen, "So…is that where he has been hiding?"

"It would seem so, friend Nevrrest," Sepis nodded, his own eyes fixed on the screen, "Rejoice! Soon, both our peoples will be avenged."

Nevrrest's tail thumped against the floor aggressively. "Justice will be exact and swift. Alert the fleet and set a course for Earth. We leave immediately."

Sepis bowed. "Of course." His hands twitched. "I know I shouldn't ask and would likely only be a liability…but I must beg you, old friend…allow me to accompany you and the others!" His digits clenched. "I must witness this event with my own eyes."

She lifted a corner of the fleshy mouth under her beak. "I would have it no other way. You have as much right to this as I do, Sepis." She smacked her tail against the deck once more and raised her talons up at the man on the screen. "The time has come for me to destroy you…Vegeta."

**(**Scene Break**)**

Of all the gifts the Saiyan blood had allowed him, there was nothing Goten loved more than flying. He loved the freedom of soaring above it all, able to go anywhere and do anything. Next to it, there was only one thing he loved more: flying with his daddy. He gripped the thick clumps of Goku's spiky hair, riding him like a magical horse through the sky. Every once in a while, Goku turned his head to smile back at his son and the boy laughed with glee every time their eyes met. He laughed because even though he'd only had a short time to get to know him, he knew his dad was the best there ever was. He was the strongest, the greatest, the coolest, and best of all, the most fun!

And someday, he knew he'd be just like him.

Goku looked over the forests and fields below, things that still existed only through great effort and he was so glad still did. Some took it for granted, but Goku was a man who appreciated the little things – a good meal, watching his sons grow stronger, a battle well fought; time spent with friends. The sun was shining, Chi-Chi was cooking, and today they'd be visiting the Briefs. Today was a good day – a good day to be alive.

Goten laughed again, pointing down at a lake as they passed over it. "Hey! Let's go fishing!" he declared.

Goku laughed back. "Oh you know I'd love to, but I don't think we have the time. I think the food will be ready soon and your mom will want us to leave right away. You know how she hates waiting."

"Aw," Goten groaned, "Maybe when we get back then?"

"Sure!" Goku chirped, beginning to descend from the sky, "Your brother will probably be back by then from his visit with Videl and I'm sure he'd love to join us." He floated down swiftly, his blue boots planting on the ground as he moved his son to his shoulders. He cupped a hand by his mouth. "Hey Chi-Chi! We ready yet?" He frowned when she didn't answer, glancing up at Goten before heading inside the house. He soon could hear the clatter of Chi-Chi's busy hands and the smell of her handiwork. He took a deep sniff and smiled. "Wow! Smells great, Chi-Ch—"

His wife spun around and jabbed a spoon at him like it was a sword. "No!" she shouted, gritting her teeth under pinned up black locks, "Stay back!"

Goku blinked. "Uh, what's wrong, Chi-Chi?"

"Don't you come anywhere near the food, you hear me?!" she continued to bark, waving the spoon as to fend him off, "I'm not having you eat it all before we even get to the picnic!"  
Goku rubbed his head and laughed. "I wasn't gonna, Chi-Chi, I was just saying how good it smells!" He let Goten down from his shoulders.

"Don't give me that, I know how you are!" Chi-Chi accused, shielding a basket from him as she packed her cooking into it, "You'll want to try some of it and then before we even get there it'll be all gone! And then I'll look stupid cause we won't have anything to bring to the picnic!"

"Ha," he continued to rub his head and smile, "I guess you do have a point there. Once I start eating something I kinda lose control." He held up his hands. "Okay, I promise I won't touch anything until we get there."

Chi-Chi growled a little but backed off, putting her hands on her hips. "You'd better not." She eyed his training uniform. "And Goku, are you _really_ going to the picnic dressed in _that_?"

"Huh?" Goku blinked twice and plucked at his uniform. "What's wrong with it?"

"This is supposed to be a casual outing and you wear that thing _all the time_! Why don't you try wearing one of those polo shirts I bought you?"

"Aw, Chi-Chi, do I really have to? I thought we were supposed to be leaving soon?"

"Enough with the excuses, Goku!" Chi-Chi shot back, "If you really wanted to, you could get changed in no time at all!"

"But…" he hesitated, "What if I want to get some training in while I'm there? Especially with Vegeta, I'd love to see how much stronger he's gotten!"

Chi-Chi growled a sigh. "Oh Goku, is that really all you ever think about is training?"

"Well, no…I also think about getting lots of rest and eating right and—"

"You're impossible!" She turned away, opened another the picnic baskets, and screamed. "Where are all the rice balls?!" She turned on her husband. "GOKU!"

"I didn't!" he protested, waving his hands, "How could I have, I've been standing here talking to you the whole time!" Both their eyes shifted to Goten, his cheeks stuffed and a half-eaten rice ball in his hands.

He froze and stared sheepishly back at them. "Oh…was I not supposed to…? I thought that was just for Dad."

"RRRRRR GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Goku and Goten cried out, covering their heads as they fled the house. They remained in exile until Chi-Chi had finished packing and were only allowed back in to help her carry the baskets out to the car. There were so many of them, they had to strap most of them to the outside of the car. Both Goku and Goten wished they could just fly there, but Chi-Chi insisted they drive like a 'normal family', so neither of them disagreed. Goten fell asleep in the back seat half way there and Goku spent most of the trip resting his chin on his arms as he stared out the window.

Upon arrival, Goku and Goten stacked up the baskets in a tower in their arms, carrying them behind a more mild-mannered Chi-Chi into the city park. It wasn't a long walk before they spotted the Briefs standing near a trio of trees.

"Trunks!" Goten cried, throwing his baskets into the air and taking off towards his best friend. Goku scrambled to catch them all before they hit the ground, ending up with a tower in each arm.

"Hey!" Trunks laughed, running to meet him as well. The two boys faced off, clenching their fists with excitement.

"Goku, you better sit those down before something happens to them," Chi-Chi sighed, putting a hand to her forehead and grimacing.

Goku chuckled a little. "Yeah, I think you're right." He grunted and his hands flew like lightning, yanking the baskets out from under the bottom of the piles one by one and sending them flying out smoothly over the ground.

"Goku!" Bulma called, holding out her arms, "And Chi-Chi! So good to see you again!"

"Hmm?" Chi-Chi's turned her head to Bulma. Her eyes bulged and she shrieked. "Bulma, you're pregnant!"

"I know!" Bulma squealed back, doing a little happy dance.

"My goodness, look at you!" Chi-Chi grabbed her husband's arm. "Goku, isn't it wonderful?!"

Goku looked at his childhood friend and smiled warmly. "It sure is…wow. I've never seen you pregnant before, Bulma." He laughed and rubbed his head nervously. "I wasn't going to say anything myself, I thought you'd just put on a few pounds."

"Goku, _really_?" Bulma glared.

"It's his own fault, if he actually stuck around more, he'd remember what a pregnant woman looks like," Chi-Chi snorted, turning aside and folding her arms.

"You're telling me," Bulma agreed, doing similarly.

"But hey!" Goku interjected. He walked up to Bulma and put his hands on his shoulders. "Congratulations, Bulma. I'm really happy for you." He looked over her shoulder, seeing his fellow Saiyan leaning against one of the trees. "And for you too, Vegeta."

"Hmph," Vegeta replied, though he showed minute signs of being pleased.

Chi-Chi went off to chastise the boys for starting to poke around the baskets and Goku continued to look at Vegeta. Something was off about him. What was it? His brow lowered, thinking hard. That was when he noticed the brown wrapped around his waist.

"Ga-ah!" Goku cried out in shock, breaking from Bulma and pointing, "Vegeta, your tail's grown back!"

Vegeta smirked and looked at Bulma. "Well, would you look at that? He actually noticed."

"It's a miracle anyone noticed it with you hiding it away constantly," Bulma accused. She turned. "Hey Chi-Chi! Boys! Come on, we've got another surprise for you!" She turned to back with a smug smile. "Come on, Vegeta, show it off for us. I want everyone to see my brilliant handiwork."

Goku continued to gape as the others joined them. Vegeta grunted with annoyance but complied, unwrapping his tail and letting it stretch out to the side.

"Woah!" Goten cried, "What _is_ that?"

"It's a tail, Goten," Trunks snarked, "Gosh, anyone would know that."

"I didn't know your dad had a tail!"

Chi-Chi looked less than pleased. "Oh no!" she quivered at the sight, "Not a tail! That means he's gonna turn into a monster again!"

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi," Bulma admonished, holding up a finger, "He'd only transform by looking at a full moon and that's not something my Vegeta would do by accident, even if the Earth still had one. Besides, Vegeta's fully conscious when he transforms."

"But…but I don't understand," Goku stared as Vegeta put it away again, "How can you have your tail back, Vegeta? It got cut off a long time ago!"

Vegeta glared. "Yes, Kakarot, I _remember_."

"That would be my doing," Bulma poked a finger to her chest, "You see, it all started when I was looking at some old scans of you two. I noticed that you Saiyans have a strange pouch at the base of your spine, almost like a womb. I remembered how Goku's tail used to grow back as a kid and I realized that that must be the organ where the new tail is made. So I got to thinking, if that organ still there as adults, why can't a full grown Saiyan grow a new tail?" She put her hands on her hips and chuckled. "Simple chemicals is all. Your bodies stop producing the necessary proteins at a certain age. So, it was just a matter of replicating those protein chains to trigger the process." She smiled and rubbed her chin, eying her old friend. "So, I could even regrow yours if you wanted, Goku."

"Wow," Goku marveled, "That's amazing….and nice of you to offer, Bulma." His expression lowered. "But I couldn't accept. I admit, having a tail was nice, but it was a danger to everyone. I wouldn't want to risk hurting anyone ever again by transforming and losing control." He looked at his fellow Saiyan again. "But I'm glad you've got it back, Vegeta. I know you didn't feel the same without one. You deserve it. So congratulations." He smiled.

Vegeta's brow lowered at him slightly. _Kakarot…you haven't changed at all. Still smiling at me like that. I'll never understand it._

Bulma clapped her hands. "Well enough with the surprises, let's get this outing started. I hope you'll all hungry! I've been cooking all morning!" Reaching into her pocket, she popped a capsule and let it loose a giant picnic blanket covered in heaps of food.

"Woah-ho!" Goku cried, his mouth gaping with happiness, "Now this is what I call a picnic!"

Chi-Chi folded her arms and grunted. "Hmph. Show off. Goten! Get the food unpacked!"

"Right, Mom!" Goten chirped and then looked at Trunks, "Hey! Let's see who can unpack the most baskets the fastest!"

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed, lowering his brow, "And then who can eat the most the fastest!"

"Yeah!" Goten cheered, running off with him.

"Hey, count me in on that!" Goku laughed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed as well, though Bulma cheerfully and Chi-Chi shaking her head. Vegeta watched them silently, finally leaving his spot against the tree as the food was all laid out. He kept to a corner of the checkered blanket, deliberately eating large bites of food while the boys and Goku inhaled heap-fulls. Bulma and Chi-Chi sat together, enjoying the fresh air and mildly balancing plates on their laps as their handiwork was devoured.

"Would you look at them go," Bulma remarked, drinking a soda, "You think we made enough?"

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and growled softly. "All these years and I still haven't managed to teach them any table manners."

"It's just the way Saiyans are," Bulma smiled, "I think the only thing they love more than eating is fighting. At least my Vegeta has some restraint, though." She watched as her husband stuffed an entire turkey leg into his mouth. "Some."

The women laughed.

**(**Scene Break**)**

There was a solemn intensity in the room just outside of the shuttle docking bay where the six prepared themselves. Talons stretched and glistened against brilliantly colored feathers. A black ritual cloak spread like a shadow, violet eyes glowing. Stone hands ground together. A head bowed in a sort of prayer as a battle baton hooked against shoulders. Long body twisted and leaves spread. A small wispy creature fluttered and sang a war song. Sepis watched these six champions, red eyes glowing with overwhelming joy and excitement.

His turn had finally come. At long last. At long last! So many years of searching, but it had been worth it. Today was the day they introduced Lord Frieza's pet monkey to justice, make him dance to the tune of his own agony. Sepis looked down at the mauve gem strapped to his wrist, his feathered antennae quivering. He was no fighter, but it was his invention that had made all this possible. Even if he was the king of the universe, he couldn't be any more proud than he was in this moment.

He heard talons softly tapping towards him. "Sepis," Nevrrest trilled, looking down at him with a smirk, "Why are you wearing that old relic?"

Sepis anxiously adjusted the scouter he wore over his left eye. "I…"

"It's not necessary," she assured, "All six of us can sense energy."

"But…but I can't!" he insisted, clenching his digits, "And I want to be able to savor every moment of this."

Her expression darkened and she lowered herself so that they were the same height. "I know _exactly_ what you mean…" She frowned, her plume flattening. "You are afraid?"

"I…yes." He looked down with shame. "I've never actually faced him before. I've only see the recordings. When he came to my world…I wasn't even aware of anything." His eyes shut and he trembled. "Not until everything was _burning_ around me…"

Her hands wrapped over his shoulders and she gave him a stern look. "He's not going to lay a finger on you, Sepis. We six will do our job. And I…" Her beak snapped as she grinned. "I will make him suffer. I will _break_ him. It is impossible for me to ever replicate upon him the kind of horror he has caused…but I will do my _best_."

"Justiciar Nevrrest," said a voice behind her. Her plume rose softly as she turned about to face her fellow champion, the only one of them close to her in height, covered in warm fur with large hands, small horns on his head, and gentle, stern eyes. "With respect, I again urge that you remain with the fleet on this capture."

She turned about to face him. "And once again, Justiciar Oom'Bagu, I must decline your suggestion. I have waited my entire life for this moment, I wouldn't miss it for all the worlds."

"It is for that reason I am concerned," he hummed, his fingers interlocked, "Your personal involvement in this target is…troubling. I fear you stand at risk of being blinded by your emotions into rash action." He looked at the little Arlian. "For the same reasons I also caution you, honored Sepis."

"No, Oom'Bagu!" Sepis cried viciously, standing firmly close to his friend, "Nevrrest is right, there's no way we'd keep out of this. Besides, no one but Nevvrest knows what Vegeta's capable of!"

"Agreed." Nevrrest gave Oom'Bagu a harsh look. "And I suggest you drop the matter and continue no further."

Oom'Bagu closed his eyes and gave a deep hum, a ripple running through his white fur. "Very well. I only ask you keep my council in mind as we head down to the planet."

"Arrival in minutes!" Justiciar Laswe cried, his iridescent wings fluttering angrily against his translucent body, "The fleet will soon be in orbit around the planet Earth!"

"That's us," purred the low, sweet voice of Justiciar Nettelish, her black robes flowing like shadows as she moved into the shuttle bay.

Nevrrest draped an arm past Sepis, moving them both towards the shuttle. Oom'Bagu watched them with a somber expression and sighed heavily, adjusting his engraved cuffs about his wrists before following the procession.

The computer's fair voice hummed in the air throughout the entire fleet. "The Justice on approach. Preparing for hyperspace reentry. Preparing for hyperspace reentry. Good luck, Justiciars."


	3. Chapter 3

What had once been a grand feast was now reduced to a pile of licked clean plates and bowls and a bunch of very contented looking Saiyans. Goku laughed merrily, patting his stomach.

"Wow, I'm full!" he grinned.

"That's a first," Chi-Chi snorted.

Goten sat next to Trunks, a bowl on his head for whatever reason. "Yeah, that was great! Hey Trunks, we should go play a fight game now!"

"We could," Trunks gave a wily smile, "Or we could dig up that _weird_ creature I told you about."

"Ooh, I bet it's cute!" Goten threw up his arms, "Yeah! Let's go do that! I'm gonna catch it!"

"You're not going to do anything, Goten, until you clean up this mess," Chi-Chi glared, gesturing to the piles of dishes, "That goes for you too, Goku."

"I'll help out," Bulma offered, getting up, "You too, Trunks."

"Aw…" the boys groaned in unison.

"Hey, just make it a race again!" Goku encouraged, a pile of dishes already in his arms, "Let's see how fast you two can move!"

"Yeah!" the boys cheered.

"Just don't break anything!" Chi-Chi interjected. Bulma laughed.

Goku watched the boys whirl past him as they raced to put the dishes in the baskets, Bulma returning the rest to her capsule. He was so proud of how strong they were at such a young age and how they continued to work daily to get stronger, even in their small games. Could he be a happier man if anything were different? He thought not. After all, what more could he want in the world than this?

He placed his collection of dishes neatly in the baskets as the boys shot off to play, Bulma and Chi-Chi still sitting together and chatting. He smiled at them as well. And then his gaze shifted to Vegeta, leaning back on the ground and staring up at the clouds with a deep expression. It was hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes, but Goku knew he was happy. Though…he looked a little troubled.

Goku's thoughts drifted back to their battle with Buu and all they had risked and sacrificed to defeat him. From there it drifted back further to all the battles he and Vegeta had fought together, the trials and troubles they had each suffered, all the way back to the day the prince had first come to Earth – the day Goku's eyes had been opened to just how strong a warrior could become. He owed Vegeta that. He was forever grateful to him for that, even though at the time he had meant harm and not good.

Amidst all these thoughts, looking at his fellow Saiyan gazing solemnly at the sky, Goku realized just how happy he was to see Vegeta where he was today. His considerations landed on that pivotal moment where Vegeta had been sent crawling back to his pod, barely enough strength in him to even raise off the ground. How much would have been lost if hadn't stayed Krillin's hand that day. He wondered if Vegeta knew just how much good had come about because of him – the happiness he had brought to Bulma, Trunks, Goten through Trunks, and the entire Earth. It wasn't something Vegeta would want spoken of, but Goku hoped that deep inside he knew.

Goku hummed thoughtfully, closing the basket and walking over to where the Saiyan sat, tail wrapped neatly around his waist. "Hey Vegeta?" The grim warrior looked up at him. "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

Vegeta grunted. "I won't object."

Goku smiled softly. "Thanks." He took a seat next to him, watching as their sons ran around the park poking at holes with a stick. "I actually wanted to ask you something. I know it's not something you'd normally like to talk about, but—"

"Just spit it out, Kakarot," Vegeta mildly snapped.

Goku's expression lowered. "I wanted to know how you've been doing. You probably won't admit it, but I know that all that happened with Buu and Babidi was really hard on you – having your mind controlled, what happened to you in Other World, what Buu did to your family…" He saw the lines in Vegeta's face deepen. "I just want to say…you seem to be handling it alright and I'm glad." He smiled softly again. "Things are different now. For the best. And you deserve it, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at the sky again. "Really? Even though I was sent straight to Hell when I died?"

"Ah…" Goku's mouth opened, frozen as to what to say.

Vegeta looked down again, shutting his eyes and chuckling. "But I knew that I would. I'm not _you_, Kakarot. Besides, it matters little to me where I go when I die. Death is death to me and I intend to keep on living for as long as possible."

Goku smiled again. "Not that it's going to count for a long time, but next time we're in Other World I'll make sure you go to Heaven."

Vegeta busted up laughing. "Didn't you hear me, Kakarot? I said it doesn't matter."

"I know, but it matters to _me_," Goku insisted, "You may have deserved to go there once but not anymore. You've changed, Vegeta."

"Hmph," Vegeta snorted, shutting his eyes again, "Have I really, Kakarot? Have I _really_? I'd still crush you given the chance, don't think I wouldn't."

"Well of course!" Goku laughed, "I know you still want to be stronger than me and I say go for it! It just encourages me to keep getting stronger too."

Vegeta smirked, but it quickly went away, his head lowering and staring intently at the ground. "But…I will admit something." Goku gave him his full attention. "Nothing has felt quite…right anymore. I don't even know what my purpose is."

Goku blinked. "What do you mean, Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave him a sharp look. "The fury of the entire Saiyan race flows in my veins, Kakarot. That fire has driven me my entire life." He looked away again. "But now, what is it? I don't even know anymore. It all seems a waste."

Goku smiled with understanding. "Hey, I get it. It takes time getting use to being alive again. And you got a kid on the way, that always scares me!" He laughed and looked at the brown band around Vegeta's waist. "Having your tail back after all these years must be strange too, I bet."

The tail tightened in its grip. "It's more than strange, it's aggravating!" he snapped, "At first I thought I'd be happy about it, and I am. But…" His teeth gritted. "Now there's the constant risk of losing it again. There's no way I could endure that humiliation _twice_."

"There's no real point in worry about it," Goku held up his hands, "Besides, you'll get used to that too."

"Well, look at you two," said Bulma, balancing her belly as she approached them, "So nice to see you guys together when it's actually _peace_ time. Hopefully it stays that way for a long time, I could use a break from all the excitement." Goku smiled and Vegeta grunted. "Hey, you know there's still some drinks left if you want some."

"Sure, why not?" Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma tossed him a beer can and he caught it. Goku's mouth opened slightly as Vegeta popped the tab. Vegeta looked at him. "What?"

"You know that stuff isn't very good for you, right?" Goku innocently pointed out.

"Oh shut up, Kakarot," he growled back, tipping back the beer.

A loud shrieking filled the air. "I think got it! I think I got it!" Goten cried, his legs sticking up in the air as his top half was dragged into a hole.

"Goten, Trunks, what do you think you're doing?!" Chi-Chi shot up and screamed at them, "You're gonna to get your clothes all muddy!"

Goku laughed. "I think they caught something, Chi-Chi."

An enormous boom made the sky shake, sending a torrent of wind through the trees, causing leaves and the picnic blanket to go flying. Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed, shielding their faces from the wind, which abruptly died down a moment later.

Trunks lifted his head, gaping at the sky. "Uh…Goten? I think you better get back out here…"

"What was that?" Goku blinked, brushing some leaves from his hair.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said in a voice so serious it startled him, "Look up."

"Huh?" Goku blinked again and slowly raised his gaze, "Gah!"

The entire blue sky above them had become filled with dozens of space ships, hanging in the air like ominous black clouds. Bulma and Chi-Chi clung to each other, their faces trembling with shock and fear, Goten at last popping his head out of the hole and staring up dumbstruck as well.

Vegeta was the only whose expression remained calm, his arms crossed and brow lowered. "It's an invasion force."

"What?! Really?" Goku gaped.

"Vegeta, are you sure?" Bulma squeaked.

"What else could it be with that many ships?" he returned.

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi cried, "Not more aliens again!"

"Don't panic," Vegeta snorted, giving them all a cross look, "Whoever they are, they picked the wrong planet to stop on." He lifted a corner of his mouth and chuckled. "In fact, I welcome it. I could use a little work-out."

"Now wait a minute, Vegeta," Goku finally spoke up, "We don't know that yet. Maybe they're not here for those reasons. Maybe they need our help."

Vegeta laughed coldly. "What are you blind, Kakarot? I haven't seen a fleet of that size since I was a child. They don't need anyone's help. There're here because they _want_ something." He looked around them. "And this planet has plenty of resources more than worth the taking."

"Well, if that's really the case," Bulma darkly smiled, folding her arms, "Then you guys better send them packing. Nobody messes with us and gets away with it!"

"Now hold on," Goku continued to protest, holding up his hands, "We don't know that yet! We can't just go attacking someone without knowing why they're here!"

"If you want to sit on the sidelines, then fine by me," Vegeta snorted. He looked at his son. "Come on, Trunks, we're going to—what the—?!" He shielded his eyes as suddenly three small, hovering probes surrounded him, shining a bright light on him from all directions.

"Dad!" Trunks cried out.

Everyone stood in shock at first, but quickly calmed as they saw Vegeta's arm lower, apparently having been merely startled and unharmed. A blue light lit in the eye of each of the probes, passing a scan over his body. Their lenses turned red.

"Target confirmed," chimed a feminine computerized voice, "Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. Transmitting co-ordinance now." The light on Vegeta went out and the probes pulled back, hovering in the air, Vegeta's expression harder than ever as he glared at them. There was another, much softer boom in the sky.

"Look!" Bulma pointed. They all lifted their gaze to see a small ship shoot out from one of the vessels in the sky, moving down through the atmosphere.

"Ah!" Chi-Chi cried, "It's coming towards _us_!"

"What should we do, Dad?!" Goten called, quickly looking to his father.

Goku's expression flattened, watching the ship descend with serious eyes. Vegeta seemed somewhat shaken, his fists clenched as he stood next to the taller Saiyan. The ship flew down smoothly, carefully plotting its course till it was hovering above them. The landing gear extended and the shuttle lowered neatly to the ground, creating little mark on the planet's surface. They all stood in tense attention, gazing at the door to the ship, ready for whatever came out.

At last it opened. They started slightly. The ramp extended down and several figures drifted out, the most peculiar band any of them had ever seen. They came in all shapes and sizes. One looked like a cross between a shimmering jellyfish and a grasshopper, fuzzy behind the ears and hovering with iridescent wings. Another was built like a bear with small yellow horns, white fur, a dark green and violent woven tunic, engraved bracers on his wrists, and large, stern eyes. Between him and the other was a creature that looked more like a rock than a living thing, short but tough with black pebble eyes. Further off was what seemed to be a lovely woman shrouded in black robes like some sort of monk, only her glowing violet eyes showing through her veil. Then there was an incredibly strange creature that looked like a wad of flowers, leaves, and vines, all stretching and moving slowly. And at the very back, standing above them all was a gorgeously colored bird creature, hard scaled plates like a crocodile mixed in with their feathers and a giant plume of silky fuzz hanging draped against their back. The one characteristic they all shared in common was a gold bracer clasping a mauve gem worn around each of their necks.

Goku marveled at them. "Wow…who _are_ these people?"

Vegeta was suddenly smiling, a chuckle humming deep in his throat. "They're nothing," he stated, making them all look at him in surprise again, "Sorry for getting you all worried before. Even if these _are_ invaders, Earth's warriors will be _more_ than a match for them. I don't recognize _all_ their races, but most of them don't even _have_ a warrior class."

Goku's face softened. "So I was right. They aren't here to hurt us." He turned and lifted his arm to wave at the visitors. "Hey! Welcome to Earth!"

The aliens lifted their heads inquisitively. "And who is _that_?" purred the lovely woman in the black robe.

"It seems one natives is greeting us," said the little rock man with pleasant surprise.

"Ha! That would be a first!" said the buzzing wispy creature, his voice high, sharp, and nasal, "But then, I can't say I blame them, we do look pretty scary."

Vegeta about busted a gut. "Oh this is hilarious!" he cried, "They actually think they look intimidating! HAHAHAHA!"

"Cut it out, Vegeta," Goku scolded, "You're gonna hurt their feelings."

Vegeta ignored him and kept on laughing, only quieting when he noticed a seventh member of the group peeking out. This one was no more impressive than the rest, but there was something about him that seemed familiar…some kind of insect creature. And the only one wearing a scouter. The insectiod looked right at him, his whole body rattling and trembling.

"You…" the bug hissed, "It's really you…you…you _MURDERER_!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as a red beam shot from the insectiod's mouth parts straight into her husband with a large plume of smoke.

But the smoke quickly settled, Vegeta mildly waving it away in annoyance. "So that's it," he stated, "I thought I recognized your kind. You're an Arlian, aren't you? I'm surprised, I hadn't imagined there were any more of you left in the universe."

"You monster…" the Arlian seethed.

"Sepis," cautioned the deep-voiced bear creature.

"No…let him," trilled the feathered one in the back.

The Arlian trembled as he stepped forward, clenching a fist at Vegeta. "So…you do remember my people. Do you remember what you did to us?!"

Vegeta said nothing.

Bulma blinked. "Vegeta…do you know these people?"

The Arlian hissed, his antennae quivering wildly. "You murdered us all in cold blood!" he screamed, "Blew up my planet…just for _sport_!" He shut his eyes tight as he continued to shake. "I'm…I'm the only one left. I was rescued just before my home exploded. But my family…? Everyone I knew…?" His eyes snapped back open. "They're all dead because of _you_!"

Vegeta gazed back coldly, jerking a little though when Goku's hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. "Vegeta," he stated in a low voice, "Is that true?"

Vegeta growled and shrugged him off, turning away. "What do you think? Yes, it's true. It was a long time ago. I barely even remember it, just a little event that happened on my way here to Earth, in fact."

"Monster!" the Arlian screamed again.

Bulma looked down and shut her eyes. "Oh Vegeta…"

Goku glared at Vegeta for a moment and then went over to the Arlian, looking down at him with a low expression. "I'm sorry. I can only imagine how angry you must be. That was a horrible thing that was done." He held out his hand to him. "But, there might be something that could be done about it. Not right now, but maybe—"

"And who the hell are you?!" the Arlian cried, pushing Goku's hand away, "And what would you know about it?!"

The leaves of the plant creature rattled together, producing a quiet, eerie voice. "The grasses of Namek speak of him. We are honored. We are deeply honored, golden one."

"What?" the eyes of the robed woman bulged.

The bear creature took his battle staff from his shoulders, planting it on the ground. "Uun'raso, bow your heads, honored champions. We stand in the presence of the Saiyan Kakarot, slayer of Almighty Frieza."

Goku went from serious to surprised. "You…know about that?" he blinked.

"The entire galaxy knows." The towering bird moved through the center of her company coming to stand at the front, her arms folding and gazing critically down at Goku. "The legendary Super Saiyan, rising up from no one knows where and throws down the mighty Frieza and then disappears just as mysteriously as he came. Soon after the other heads of the Planet Trade Organization go missing, believed to have been slain by the same." Her pupiless, magenta eyes narrowed at him. "Why are you here, champion?"

"Well…first, my name's Goku," he hesitantly smiled, "And I live here. Earth is my home."

Her gaze narrowed further and she leaned back. "What a coincidence."

"A lucky coincidence for sure!" chimed the little rock man. He laughed nervously. "Goku, is it? You're a sort of inspiration to us all."

"Well gosh," Goku about blushed, rubbing his head and giggling, "This is sure unexpected." Vegeta snorted and shifted his eyes, looking away from the scene.

As he turned, the bear-like alien moved, seemingly materializing in front of Vegeta and holding out the arm with the baton in his path. "If you think to flee, Prince Vegeta, do not. There is no where you can go to escape us now."

Vegeta mouth opened agape. "How dare you?" he snarled, "I wasn't even going anywhere, why would I?!"

"Don't talk to him like that, what's the matter with you?!" Bulma shouted, glaring at the furry warrior, "Who are you people anyways?!"

Goku's brow lowered at this and he looked at the other visitors. "I'm sorry," he stated firmly, "But I have to know…why are you here?"

The colorfully feathered one bent down, bringing her beak near his face. "We might ask the same of you, honored champion," she stated pointedly.

"I already told you," he answered, unmoving, "The Earth is my home."

"No," she corrected, her brow growing sharper and her plume lowering, "Why are you _here_? Why are you standing in this exact spot at this exact moment?"

Goku's face fell into confusion. "I…I don't really know what you mean." He spread his arms. "I was just here having a picnic with my family and our friends."

Her beak clacked. "I'm sorry, but _what_?"

"Peace, Justiciar Nevrrest," the one standing over Vegeta hummed, "There is no need to interrogate him or any native who might be happen to stand near our quarry."

"Agreed," rumbled the rock man, rubbing his fists together, "Trouble the natives as little as possible, that is our prerogative."

The leaves of the plant being lifted and rattled. "The souls of the lost and shattered worlds cry out for this. It must be, as it must always be. Justice reigns."

Their bodies turned to blurs as they moved and reappeared, encircling Vegeta. Vegeta's head lowered, shutting his eyes and chuckling softly. "Well…what do you know."

"Mom," Trunks said, grabbing Bulma's sleeve, his eyes slightly wide, "What's going on?

Bulma's brow lowered. "Yeah, that's a very good question!" she snapped at them, "What _is_ going on?" Chi-Chi held Goten close, suddenly looking scared.

Vegeta smiled softly, his arms folded and head still lowered. "Isn't it obvious? They're here for me." All his companions started. He looked up at the aliens that stood around him. "Isn't that right? Mercenaries, I'd guess, hired to take me down? Whoever hired you must be awfully poor, there isn't a real warrior among you. Honestly, I'm disappointed. When I saw your ships arrive I was hoping for a real fight, but now looking at you, I think I'll just stand here and let you do whatever you want. You aren't even worth my time."

These words had barely left his mouth when suddenly a loud, boisterous, hissing laugh erupted from the one called Nevrrest, who had yet to join the circle. The laugh carried on for a long moment and ended abruptly. She grinned viciously, the circle parting as she marched towards him.

"There it is, that delicious arrogance that I remember so clearly," she said through her vicious smile, her body terrible and elegant as it moved. She stopped and trilled, still grinning, darkness in her eyes. "Oh how I have _missed_ you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's brow lowered as he eyed her. "I don't even recognize your species, who are you?"

Vegeta started, his mouth hanging open slightly as she suddenly appeared in his face, her large beak bent down upon him, her eyes wide and excited. "You wouldn't, would you?" she laughed, "No more than you remember what you had for breakfast. And that gives me the advantage." She pointed a talon at his forehead. "Cause I remember _you_, Vegeta. Oh so very clearly. And I know you, oh so well. Ten years is a long time to lose sight of someone, but fortunately, you haven't changed a bit."

"Alright, I've heard enough!" Goku suddenly snapped, making everyone freeze. He gave the aliens around Vegeta a scolding look. "I want to know why you're here. And I'd like to know right now." They stared at him, looking embarrassed. "And while you're at it, I'd also like to know who exactly you people are."

The robed woman stirred uncomfortably. "Justiciar Nevrrest…"

"No," she interjected, still smiling at Vegeta, "It's alright…I'm would be happy to answer that…" She eyed Goku sharply. "After all…if not for him…none of us would be here…" She spread her arms, her feathers rising in a brilliant flare of color. "We are the leaders of a fleet known as The Justice. I am its founder. For the past several years, we have scoured the galaxy, rounding up and delivering just punishment to the members of Frieza's regime." She chuckled, her beak clenching as she smiled. "We are the Justiciars. For most our career, we captured low-ranking members of the Planet Trade Organization. Our primary targets were the war criminals Zarbon and Dodoria, but later we discovered them to have fallen with their master." She turned to Vegeta again, ever smiling with zeal. "Do you know what that means, Prince? Zarbon and Dodoria among our targets were number one and two. You were number three. But since they're gone…" She held up a finger. "That makes you number _one_. Prince Vegeta, the galaxy's greatest mass murderer."

Vegeta wasn't smiling anymore.

"That's not true!" Bulma suddenly screamed. She caught herself. "Well…maybe it is…but it's not that way anymore!"

A terrifying trill sounded in Nevrrest's throat, enough to make Bulma's eyes bulge as she turned about. "And who are you to speak so?"

Bulma's brow lowered and her mouth opened. "Stay out of this, Bulma," Goku's voice abruptly cut her off, actually making her choke at its severity.

She stared at her old friend. "Goku…?"

Vegeta had gone into a meditative state, his face flat and eyes closed and remained that way for a long while. Goku raised his head and approached the group. "So that's it. I think I understand." The circle was force to pull back as Goku made his way into their midst. "You want to take Vegeta because of what he's done. I'm guessing your friend's world isn't the only one he's destroyed. He attacked Earth before too." Vegeta's eyes cracked open and shifted to him. "But things are different now. Vegeta isn't like that anymore. And I believe whatever crimes he may have committed he's already paid for in full." He frowned. "Still…I imagine you'll take some convincing on that. So why don't you stay on Earth for a while? He'll show you." He looked down at the Saiyan. "Won't you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's teeth clenched. "Kakarot…" he growled, "Do you really think it's that simple?"

"I'm afraid it's not," said bear-creature with his baton, "You are greatly revered, Kakarot who calls himself Goku, but your words cannot cleanses this criminal of what he's done."

"He's not a criminal!" Bulma screamed again, throwing her fists down against her belly, "I don't care what you say, he's not!"

"Bulma!" Goku warned.

"He's a good man, you hear me?! A good man!"

"_Bulma_," Vegeta snapped, at last silencing her.

A darkness had fallen over the faces of the justiciars, anger welled in their eyes and bodies, muscles clenched and teeth bared. Nevrrest viciously pointed a finger at her. "And who is this bloated creature that dares speak such blasphemous words?! A pet, perhaps?!"

Bulma's face turned red. "Why you—!"

"Don't talk to my mom that way!" Trunks screamed over her, jumping in front of her, his fist clenched.

"Yeah!" Goten joined him, "Trunk's mom can't help that she's all fat right now!"

"What?!" Bulma squealed.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta suddenly screamed, throwing back his head and letting out a giant burst of yellow-ish white energy. The explosion blew away the aliens gathered around him. The gust died down and he chuckled, gritting his teeth as he gazed at them all fumbling on the ground. "Pathetic. You're suppressing your power levels, aren't you? If not, that blast would have crushed you all. I had suspected as much. Still…I'd leave now while you can. You're no match for me and if you try to lay a hand on me, someone might just get hurt." He pointed a finger down at them. "So either leave now, or tell me who among you could possibly challenge me?!"

"Me." Vegeta gasped as a taloned hand snapped down on his shoulder from behind. One of them…she hadn't been blown back! Her fist drove repeatedly into his side and then threw him into a tree.

But Vegeta laughed as he got up. "Would you look at that!" he cackled, "Someone who actually managed to tickle me!" He turned around. "Is that really all you got?"

"Hmhmhm…" she giggled, shutting her eyes modestly, "I thought you'd never ask." Slowly she raised up a hand, her fingers stretching up towards the sky. They clenched. There was a red flash of light and a burst of power. Her entire body turned a golden-red, her eyes shining yellow, and red energy swarming around her, a cloak of feathers sprouting from her arms and draping down majestically.

Vegeta's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"No way!" Goku cried, staring in amazement, "She's…transformed! It's almost like she's a…a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta snarled. "Don't be ridiculous, Kakarot, only a _Saiyan_ can be a Super Saiyan."

"Oh I wouldn't dare to claim to be what Kakarot is," she trilled, pressing a hand to her chest just below the mauve gem, "But all the same, I have ascended. This form is what I call Crimson Fury." She struck him again, this time sending him through the tree, wood splitters flying as the trunk became dust and the rest toppled over. The Arlian on the sidelines excitedly and viciously bobbed.

"Dad!" Trunks cried, running to him.

The energy disappeared around Nevrrest as she abruptly recoiled at the sight of Trunks, though her body remained transformed. Vegeta spat a leaf out of his mouth as he sat up, holding his gut for a moment before mildly pushed his son away.

"So I was wrong," he cracked a smile, "There _is_ a warrior among you….I'm still not impressed."

"We are _all_ warriors here." The other justiciars had gotten up, the bear with the baton leading them at a steady walk. "But it is only Justiciar Nevrrest who can transform without the aid of the Quantum Fusion Core, only she who has power enough to face you without it." His brow lowered a notch. "But that won't be necessary. Justiciar Nevrrest, I humbly suggest we activate now."

"Don't _bother_," Nevrrest laughed, "In fact, sit back and relax. I'll take him apart myself." Her gaze turned with abhorrence upon Trunks once more. "But first…what is that _abomination_? A child…with this monster's _face_." All the justiciars noticed Trunks for the first time…and they turned quiet. She looked at the one who had just spoken. "Justiciar Oom'Bagu …you can sense the threads between beings. Tell me for certain…of whom is this child?"

Oom'Bagu's face deepened with sadness and a mauve light briefly flashed in his eyes, glancing between Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "It is so. He is the offspring of Prince Vegeta…and the blue creature is surely his mate."

"The seed…" shuddered the plant justiciar, "The seed of evil grows inside her."

"Worse, Justiciar Misado," Nevrrest corrected in a dark, cold voice. An outstretched finger raised at Trunks. "The seed of evil stands before us."

Trunks stared at them and then looked up at Vegeta. "Dad…what are they talking about?"

Vegeta glared coldly at them, his hand gripping Trunks' shoulder.

"Hold!" Oom'Bagu held out a thick arm, "He is but a child, think not of him."

"He is my son," Vegeta at last affirmed. He looked down at Trunks who was standing very close. "What are you looking like that for?" he scolded him, "You could easily take them apart, show some dignity!"

Trunks stiffened and glared at the justiciars. "Right, Dad."

"Now I understand why you disappeared for so long," Nevrrest hissed. Her eyes shifted to Bulma and, further back, to Chi-Chi. "Come to think of it…these natives do resemble Saiyans in some aspects. You're _breeding_ them."

Goku appeared between her and Vegeta before anymore could be said. "Now stop this," he scolded, "It doesn't have to be this way." He held out his arms. "This is Vegeta's family. That over there is Bulma. She's a friend of mine. And there's nothing even remotely evil about his son. You should be careful before you go saying something like that."

"And I'm Goku's wife!" Chi-Chi abruptly shouted, "Nobody's breeding _me_!"

"And this is my son," Goku added, gesturing over to Goten, "There's nothing bad going on here, so you should stop right now."

"But what are we gonna do?" stuttered the rock man, "None of them ever had a _child_ before."

"Isn't it obvious?" said the translucent, winged justiciar, "We have no choice but to take him with us."

"Ha!" Vegeta scoffed, "I'd like to see you try. In fact, go ahead, it's been a while since he's seen battle. Not that any of you would provide any real challenge for him."

"Nobody's taking anyone!" Goku insisted, his brow tight, "Especially one of the kids!"

"This is _not_ anyone's child," said Nevrrest darkly, "This is the offspring of Prince Vegeta. If we leave him, he'll grow to be just like the father." Her brow lowered. "In fact, he probably already is. A child monster is still a monster."

"Reason!" Oom'Bagu cried, "We are agents of justice, not robbers of the cradle. What will we become of us if we start arresting the children of criminals? What next will we do? Shall we also rip his unborn child from the mother's womb?"

The justiciar in black robes violet eyes shown. "I say yes."

"No!" Bulma cried, turning aside to protect her bulge, "Don't you dare lay a hand on me or Goku and Vegeta will make you pay for it!"

Vegeta growled deeply and pushed past Goku, glaring at the justiciars. "Kakarot's right, I've heard enough of this. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Bulma or my son." He looked up at Nevrrest. "If it's a fight you want so desperately, I'll give you one. But first…who are you?" A corner of her mouth lifted. "I know we've met before…I can tell by the look in your eye. I don't care for guessing games, so just have out with it so I'll know who I'm about to crush."

The red faded from Nevrrest's feathers and she got down on one knee, lowering herself below him and looking up into his eyes. "Of course…I don't know if I can make you recall, but it's worth a try." She shut her eyes and her feathered flattened, her voice lowering. "It was so long ago…we were both children at the time…if you can call what you were a _child_. On my world, a tropical planet called Blech, which is now barren and wasted, all its resources scrapped away. Ring any bells yet?" She cocked her head and frowned softly. "…No. Considering all the worlds you've terrorized, I doubt any of that would stand out. You came to us, a boy Saiyan prince…and slaughtered us all…a cold grin on your face. Yes, that smile, I think I remember the best of all." Vegeta's eyes followed her as she lowered onto all fours. "The dead all around me, nowhere left to hide, I came to you…like this…crawling…crying…bleeding…"

Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth opened as the memory abruptly erupted in his head. He saw her, smaller than him at the time, a soft body of colorful fuzz and a tiny soft beak. _Please!_ she begged, her hands clasped, _Please, spare me! I beg you! I'll…I'll do whatever you want! I'll be your slave! Please, just let me live! Please…just don't hurt me!_

"…and you looked at me with those cold, pitiless eyes…raise your hand at me and said…"

Vegeta saw in his mind his youthful gloved finger point at her, energy lighting up the tip. _Only weaklings beg. I have no use for a pathetic weakling like you…but you just might make good target practice. So run for me, weakling. Amuse me. Run._

"…You blew a hole in my chest." She rose towering above him again. "But you didn't kill me…you thought you had…but, by some turn of chance or fate, I _survived_. I escaped, bleeding and trembling. But that was then, this is now." She grinned darkly. "I am _so_ much stronger now…"

Vegeta stared at her in silence, unmoving. "What do you want, pity?" he snorted.

She clenched her beak. "No…I want you to _die_."

He continued to gaze coldly at her. Slowly, his hair began to move, as if a gentle breeze blew up from him. Then the gold light exploded around him, his energy humming as golden locks fluttered above his head, the tail around his waist turning flaxen as well, his eyes glowing green.

"Well then…take your best shot," he quietly challenged.

There was another flash of golden light and Goku stood between them, his hair and eyes also transformed. "This has to stop. Now. Before it's too late." He looked at Nevrrest. "I'm sorry for what he did to you…and believe it or not, I know Vegeta is deep down inside too. But what you're trying to do, it won't fix anything."

She let out a screech at him. "Do you think your apologies mean anything to me?!" she snapped, "You have my full respect and honor, Goku, but I'm taking what I came here for."

"Let her try, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped, "She's only digging her own grave."

"Oh you think because you're a Super Saiyan that means you're safe, do you?" She cackled. "I admit, I didn't see that coming, but all it means is that I won't be able to take you without the Quantum Fusion Core. Disappointing, but I'm flexible."

"Quantum—what?" he scowled at her.

Bulma blinked as well, considering these words. Then, her eyes focused on the bands each of them wore around their necks. "Oh no…Vegeta, look out!" she cried, "I think they've got some kind of—"

"Quiet, woman!" he snapped at her, flashing a glare. He lifted his arms up as his muscles further bulged. "This is no concern of yours!"

Her brow shot down. "Would you just listen to me?! I think—"

Nevrrest clenched her beak and threw out her arm, the shockwave sending Bulma flying off her feet. Vegeta jerked and Trunks screamed. "Don't you hurt my mom!" Trunks flew at her, his own hair turning golden as he landed a blow across Nevrrest's cheek. She went flying, plowing through the rest of the nearby trees. Vegeta grinned and chuckled. Nevrrest sat up, her eyes full of hate. Getting up, she raised her arms and screeched, powering up and turning red once again. She then began to cackle, her face trembling viciously as she twisted the clasp around the mauve gem. It started to glow. She started to laugh.

"Justiciars!" she cried, "Activate!"

"It is so," Oom'Bagu agreed, grasping his own bracer and twisting the gem. The others did the same.

Nevrrest looked over at the Arlian, watching the scene through his scouter. "Sepis, prepare yourself."

Sepis looked down as the gem on his bracelet started to glow. The computer's voice echoed throughout the fleet as every personnel's bracelets in kind started to glow. "Quantum Fusion Core charging. Quantum Fusion Core changing. All personnel assume the safety position and prepare for energy share." They all got down on their knees where they stood and relaxed, bowing their heads as particles of energy began to be drawn from them.

Sepis sat on the ground, looking up with glee as waves of mauve energy began to pulse down from the sky, flaking from his carapace as well. "You may have thought no one could touch you, Vegeta!" he shouted, "But with my Quantum Fusion Core, no one can defeat them now! Crush him, Nevrrest! Make him squeal!"

Goku's eyes widened with amazement as he sensed the justiciar's power skyrocket. "Their energy! It's gotta be ten times stronger! No! A hundred times stronger! Ah! A thousand!"

"It's worse than that for the monkey prince, I'm afraid!" Sepis declared, "My Quantum Fusion Core increases a warrior's power level by the ten _thousand_ fold!"

"What?!" Vegeta cried, "That's impossible!"

A deep groan rose from the justiciars as their bodies began to change. Muscles bulged and teeth turned to fangs. Oom'Bagu's horns extended and grew giant, his fingernails turning to claws. The black robed woman blazed with violet energy burning about her arms. Misado's vines grew thorns and the flowers turned gigantic and dripped with acid, growing in size. The little rock man tripled in size, his pebble eyes burning and giant crystals shooting out of his back. Nevrrest's grew taller and longer, her talons extending and her plume flowing all the way to the ground. The translucent winged creature grew two extra sets of limbs, his wings turning razor sharp on the edges and his waistline beginning to glow.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and shifted his foot back, strengthening his stance, no longer so sure this was going to be an easy fight after all. Goku bared his teeth as well, glancing rapidly back to his son.

"Goten!" he shouted, "Take your mom and Bulma and get out of here!"

"But…Dad!" Goten protested, about to power up himself.

"Don't argue, just get out of here!" he continued to bark.

Goten looked quickly at Trunks, powered up next to Vegeta.

"Do it now!"

At last, Goten obeyed, taking off the ground, picking up Bulma and Chi-Chi, and flying off with them.

"Vegeta, Trunks, no!" Bulma cried as she was carried away.

Goku grunted fiercely, looking now to Vegeta and Trunks. "Trunks, you better get out of here too," he advised.

"He's not going anywhere, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, standing blazing next to his equally golden haired son, "A real warrior never runs from a fight!"

"Vegeta, don't be stupid!" Goku shouted, "You heard what they said! Are you really going to risk your son to save your pride?!"

"I'm not risking anything, you can handle this, can't you son?" he stated pointedly.

Trunks growled and heavily nodded. "You bet I can, Dad."

Goku gritted his teeth and looked at the justiciars, now truly a sight to be reckoned with as they stood together, blazing with power. "I'm going to ask you one more time," he called to them, "Please, stop this! You're making a mistake!"

Nevrrest, a burning tower of red, moved deadly forward. "You seek to oppose us, Kakarot Goku?"

Goku's expression hardened. "I won't attack you…I think you have good intentions at heart. But if you try to take Trunks or Vegeta, I'll stop you."

"Dangerous…" she hissed, "Standing in the way of justice could be considered a criminal offense…" She smiled cruelly. "But who would dare arrest the Legendary Super Saiyan? If you wish to get in our way, we'll simple have to get in _your_ way." She shifted her fierce gaze to the other Saiyan. "Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans," she called in a mighty voice, "On the charges of xenocide, mass murder, unlawful imprisonment, torture, and theft, this day I declare you a prisoner of The Justice." Her brow lowered. "Your little brat too."

"Shut up!" Trunks shouted, "We're going to teach you guys some manners!"

"Trunks!" Goku called, "I'm warning you! Get out of here! Vegeta and I can handle this, just _go_!"

"Just shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta snarled, "If you're not going to help, then get out of my way!" Blazing like a golden flame, Vegeta flew at the justiciars and his fist raised in attack.

And got far more than he had bargained for.

The Justiciars weren't a band of super powered weaklings. They were trained warriors who had fought together for many years. When Vegeta struck a blow at Nevrrest's chest, she moved to the side, dodging it and at the same time Oom'Bagu's baton came down on Vegeta's head. Vegeta quickly recovered from it, but a sticky webbing struck him from one side from the mouth of the iridescent warrior and the vines of Misado grappled with him, the thorns threatening to latch on his flesh. Vegeta howled, letting out an explosion of power to drive his attackers back, a moment later Trunks charging in and delivering super speed punches at the not-so-little rock man who blocked them with equal speed. Oom'Bagu came from behind Vegeta and latched his baton over his neck, Vegeta wrestling against it. Goku screamed, coming in with the force of his elbow colliding with the horned bear's chest, meant to disable him.

At that moment, Oom'Bagu's eyes flashed mauve. Goku cried out as he felt an invisible blow strike him in the chest as well at the same moment. He held his heart, panting in confusion and struck again, this time swatting the robed woman away from Vegeta. Oom'Bagu's baton came at him now and Goku blocked it at lightning speed as it spun around at him again and again, his opponent's face calm and intent. Vegeta roared, driving his knee down on the head of the web-spitter only to receive and incredibly precise blown to the spine.

Nevrrest grabbed him, screeching horribly, lifting him up and bludgeoning him back and force with her hard, thick tail. Vegeta gasped, the wind momentarily knocked out of him, in disbelief at her speed and power. He remembered her species now. The Blechas weren't a warrior race, they hadn't even put up a fight when he'd come to their world. So where was this ferocity coming from?! Both of Trunk's boots landed on Nevrrest's head, knocking Vegeta from her grip.

"Ha!" Trunks pointed, "That will show—" A red energy beam about blew his face off, sending him tumbling up through the air.

"Carrrsss…" Nevrrest hissed. She turned on Vegeta again, seizing his head with both hands. "Make some noise, monkey!" She shrieked, bringing his forehead head down repeatedly against her knee. Vegeta cried out with each strike before finally twisting from her grip, snarling and gritting his teeth as a droplet of blood ran down his forehead. She cackled. "My first blood…the first of many I shall draw from your despicable flesh!" She flew at him, a great boom of power sounding the air as he blocked it.

"Damn peacock," Vegeta spat.

"Resorting to insults?" she mocked.

Vegeta grunted as sharp vines grabbed him from behind, wincing against a blast of searing pollen. Vegeta threw out his fingers, blasting several of the vines off him, finally just exploding to drive them back. Trunks came around again, being tackled in mid air by the razor winged combatant, spewing sticky webs in his face. Trunks gagged and pummeled his midsection, but his jelly-like hide bounced most of them back.

Goku flew back as he landed another blow on Oom'Bagu and felt the same invisible blow strike his shoulder. "This is no good!" he exclaimed, watching his opponent who floated patiently before him, "No matter what I hit him with, somehow he's making the same force hit me too!"

Oom'Bagu spun his baton and snapped it down before him. "Cease, honored Goku, I do not wish to fight you any further."

"Me either," Goku admitted, "But I can't let you take Vegeta or Trunks, it isn't right!"

"I have no interest in harming the child," Oom'Bagu returned, "But Prince Vegeta must be made to face his crimes."

"He doesn't need to, he's not like that anymore!" Goku insisted, "Why won't you listen to me?!"

"It's not entirely up to me," he hummed.

Goku turned, tried to block, but this time the black robed woman came down hard on him, an energy blast cutting across his chest and ripping his tunic. She screamed, unloading shot upon shot of energy down upon him. But when the smoke had cleared Goku stood firm, glaring at her. She watched him, her eyes widening just before he appeared in front of her with an upper cut strike, sending her flying backwards and temporarily dazed. He hit her again from the back, sending her crashing against the ground.

The rock man grunted as he hit the ground as well, driven by a strike from Vegeta's boot. But he had barely time to breath before Nevrrest came at him again, blocking several blows from her jabbing beak before the talons of her feet sunk into his leg. He cried out as his pant leg was ripped, leaving several bloody gash marks behind. He snarled, blasting energy at her that she barely dodged and moving in, pounding at her chest with his fists. She was a hard target to hit, body too narrow, but he managed a blow that sent her flying back before she broke the spin in midair. Her tail weaved about and struck out at him. It grazed his cheek as he dodged it.

Trunks still struggled against the webs being slapped against him, the creature's limbs latching onto him as well. Finally, Trunks managed to get a kick off at his head, one of his few non-squishy parts, knocking him off.

"Saiyan blood indeed!" hissed the justiciar.

"You betcha!" Trunks shot back, throwing out his arms and making the webbing explode off him. A thick golden-red tail wrapped around him, making him choke as he was chucked down at the ground, hitting it hard. The next second Nevrrest's foot landed hard on his stomach, her talons digging into him. Vegeta screamed, tackling her. She cackled, grabbing him by the hair and threw him against the ground next to his son. Her other foot planted viciously on his chest, the talons digging into him as well. She hissed a laugh through her beak and teeth, slowly raising both hands, two fingers extended on each. A moment later she unleashed a horrid, endless barrage of red bolts down upon them, holding them down underfoot as the energy pounded against their chests, crying out. Nevrrest laughed louder and louder as she watched them helplessly suffer.

And then she heard something. "Kamehameha!"

"What?" she ceased the barrage and turned her head just in time to have a blue beam strike her. She shrieked as she was sent flying and bouncing across the dirt. Goku lowered his hands and Nevrrest lifted her head up, her eyes squinted in pain and anger. "Detain him!" she commanded. She forced herself to get back up. "These two are _mine_."

Goku's gaze jerked sharply as he saw the other justiciars converging on him. "This isn't good." He didn't want to hurt them. And none of them seemed to want to hurt him either. In fact, this fight was different than any he could remember – the land around them had been only minimally damaged by their battle so far. They were being careful. They were _trained_ to be careful. Which served to affirm his belief that these were good people at heart. He saw Vegeta struggling to get back up, Trunks still in a daze. That Nevrrest…she'd hit them _hard_. He grunted resolutely as the five took formation. "All right then…I'll just have to keep the rest of you busy." He threw back his head in a loud cry, charging golden energy around him and prepared for attack.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, his torso throbbing as he sat up. He looked over at Trunks, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him fiercely. "Get up, Trunks!" he ordered, "This battle's far from over!" Trunks groaned softly as he lifted his head. Vegeta heaved himself onto his feet and looked sternly down at him. "You—"

A tower of red materialized behind him and drove a fist into his side. Vegeta gasped and gagged as blood flew from his mouth. Nevrrest hissed as she caught him in midair, throwing him skidding across the ground. Vegeta growled, lifting his head up in a stiff motion. She appeared in front of him. "Did you really think I'd let you recover?" Her tail snaked around his neck, lifting him up. "I don't hesitate." She drove her fist up his chin. "I don't take time to gloat." Her talons spread. "And I hold nothing back." Vegeta choked as she thrust her talons into his gut. "And…I remember a promise to make you bleed." Screeching, she whipped her arms back and forth, ripping into him. Blood started to splatter her beak. "Hahahaha! Hahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Goku screamed, throwing out his arms in a giant pulse of energy in an effort to push the justiciars back. But they blocked it, holding firm as they skidded back through the air. He could feel Vegeta's power rapidly dropping, but he just couldn't get to him. Nevrrest had sent the others to keep him busy and that's exactly what they were doing. Trunks lifted his head again, his bruised face quivering as he saw his dad being ripped apart. He warbled and grunted, forcing himself up, and braced his hands together.

"You…" he grunted. Nevrrest paused in her slashing, letting Vegeta dangle dazed in her tail as she looked back at the half-saiyan. Trunks teeth gritted. "Take this!" He screamed, unleashing a volley of yellow charges, blasting at her repeatedly and rapidly.

Nevrrest hissed, her hands swirling as she deflected the bolts, her tail holding Vegeta behind her. Vegeta twitched, blood running down his carved up chest and from his mouth. Struggling, he raised his hand.

"Big…bang attack!" Nevrrest screamed as she was blown down, a sizable crater filled with smoke appearing where she'd been standing. Vegeta hung floating in the air about it, breathing heavily.

"Dad!" Trunks flew to him. Vegeta touched him briefly and they both looked down as the smoke cleared.

Nevrrest's shoulders shuddered as she pushed herself back up. "Hehehehe…" She turned around, spitting some blood from her beak. "Sorry…still…_alive_."

"I've had enough, you damn feathered _freak_!" Vegeta snarled back at her. He clenched his fists and energy swirled around him. "I was playing nice before, but you've incurred my wrath!"

She giggled. "Oh yes…your anger. Because that has saved you _so_ many times before, right?" She cackled at him and raised two fingers. "I'll give you a prediction, Vegeta. You are going to waste the last of your strength trying to knock me out of the air. And when you've expelled the last of what your 'wrath' can provide, I'll take your tail like you take your whore." His face shuddered with ire and he snapped his wrist down, viciously pointing his palm. She smiled and gently floated up, arms spread. "Two Super Saiyans, and still not enough. Who's the weakling now, Vegeta?"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" He threw both his palms out, hurling and utter storm of energy down upon her. Trunks charged up and joined in, doubling the storm, the barrage so thick they completely lost sight of their target, smoke brimming in the air.

"What are you, a landscaper or a warrior?!"

Vegeta spun around and fired in the other direction, screaming all the while. Trunks and him continued to turn, their attack pursuing her endlessly, the beautiful park below being reduced to a giant hole.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?! I thought you preferred a moving target?!" She reappeared and struck Trunks with a whip of her tail. He sailed off through the air, creating a trench as he slide to a halt, the gold fading from his hair. Vegeta ground his teeth, hissing and shuddering. She floated down before him again, her tail looping and weaving powerfully behind her. "So…got anything left?"

Vegeta screamed, blazing with power again and flying at her. This time he attacked with his fists, each one charged with rage, flying at her so fast the air trembled. She didn't even uncross her arms, moving subtly from each blow, her eyes glaring hatefully back at him. Goku ripped free from the webbing that held him once more, flashing a glance rapidly over towards Vegeta. This wasn't good! He was hoping that maybe if he kept the other justiciars busy, Trunks and Vegeta could take care of Nevrrest. But Trunks was down. And Vegeta was losing. He was about to instant transfer over to him when he saw the robed woman eyeing Trunks on the ground. She signaled to the winged creature and they shot down towards him. Goku shot down with them, crying out as he barred their path. No, he couldn't let them take Trunks! Vegeta would just have to make it on his own.

Vegeta spun, hurling a kick at his foe as hard as he could, gasping as she caught it and crushed his leg in her grip. "I'm sorry, but I think that's enough. You're finished." She tossed him up and seized him by the throat. He snarled and choked, grabbing her wrist in both hands. "Look at you struggle. How did you ever get so _small_?" She held up her other hand tantalizingly. "It's time, Vegeta. Relax…it will make it easier to bare."

Vegeta gargled and growled, twisting his head about violently as he struggled to get free of her strangling grip. His eyes widened as he saw her hand reaching out towards his waist. "No!" he cried, letting go of the hand on his neck and seizing the approaching hand with all his might.

Nevrrest cackled, her eyes sparkling. "Yes…" she purred, "Fight me…struggle with every last inch you have left…it makes it so much more _fun_!"

The grip on his neck became too much and he grabbed it again with one of his hands, the other one still struggling against Nevrrest's approaching fingers. He blazed with every ounce of energy he could muster through the pain and lack of oxygen, burning against her, his every muscle in his body clenched. But she just continued to laugh, slowly working her talons near and nearer to the golden tail about his waist. Vegeta shut his eyes, putting his entire concentration into trying to overpower her, his teeth grinding as he refused.

"Oooh the anticipation…how much it must be adding to your coming agony!" she gnashed her beak in a grin, "The building dread…clinging onto your last inch. Spend your energy, Vegeta. Spend it all. Delay it as long…as…you…like."

Vegeta let loose a gagging, gasping scream, his mouth stretched open wide as he channeled all his energy against her. She winced against the pain as his power scorched her and shoved her backwards, but still she held onto him like it was her last breath. Blood began to appear on his neck from her digging claws as she moved in once again.

"No…no…! No!" Vegeta howled. His arms buckled and she forced her fingers under the loop of his tail, squeezing as hard as she could. Vegeta's eyes bulged as one of the most horrid pains he'd ever felt shot through him up his spine – so terrible he couldn't even cry out. His eyes watered and still he struggled, trying to concentrate, trying to push the energy out of his tail before it was lost. She squealed with glee, giving her grip on the tail a sharp twist. "Ak…" he choked, a tear leaking from his eye. His body went limp, the gold fading into black.

"Yes…YES!" Nevrrest shrieked as Vegeta unwound from his tail, falling and dangling from it upside down in her grip. She spread her arms and threw back her head. "This is my day—you hear me?!—my day!" She laughed and then sneered, glaring down as she saw Trunks getting back up. She jabbed the finger of her free hand downward. "Seize the brat!"

Trunks powered up again and screamed, throwing both arms ahead of him as he flew up at Nevrrest. She grinned and snickered viciously, pointing two fingers down at him that charged with red energy. Trunks flew faster and faster at her, his fist locked back by his head.

Goku grabbed him, his arm clenching the boy by the waist, his green eyes looking directly into Nevrrest's severely as he pressed two fingers to his forehead. Trunks gasped and squirmed, crying out as he reached out a hand towards his dad. They flickered and vanished.

"CrrrrrAAAAAA!" Nevrrest screamed, blazing in a rage, their energies nowhere in sight. Her feathers rustled as she hissed, shifting to the Saiyan prince who dangled helplessly in her hand. She opened her mouth in another shriek, charging a giant ball of red energy and blasting the barely conscious Vegeta with it. She hit him with another and another and another until the blood started to run over his lips.

"Nevrrest! _Nevrrest_!" Oom'Bagu seized her arm just as she held up another charge. "You are killing him, _stop_!"

She froze, her breathing heaving and eyes bloodshot. But slowly she relaxed, the energy about her dissipating.

"Yes…calm, friend…calm," Oom'Bagu encouraged, loosening his grip on her and finally letting go, "It's over now. We have him."

"Hm," she grunted, touching the gem on her neck once more. She powered down, her body resuming its myriad of colors and normal size. The other justiciars followed suite, also powering down, their bodies changing back. "Forget the brat for now then," she snorted. She held up the dangling Saiyan. "He has been successfully captured. Return to the shuttle, I want him processed immediately."

Justiciar Horkion grunted as he became a little rock man once again, shifting his shoulders as to adjust to his normal size. "He'll have to be placed in a healing chamber, otherwise in his current state he won't even survive processing."

"We'll capture his mongrel heir later," said Nettelish, brushing off her black robes.

"No." Oom'Bagu gave her a sharp, threatening look. "Put it the child out of your mind. Our work on this planet is done. We return to the fleet."

On some deserted plateau on the other side of the world, two Super Saiyans appeared. Trunks broke free from Goku's grip, powering down. Goku did the same. He watched silently as Trunk's shoulders shuddered.

"You…" He spun around and began to pound his fists again Goku's stomach. "Why did you do that?!" Trunks screamed at him, "Why?! Why?! Why did you stop me?! Why did you let them take my dad?! Why?! Why?!"

Goku let him pound on him with a quiet severity, putting his arm around Trunk's shoulders as he eventually started crying. "I'm sorry, Trunks," he finally said, "I didn't have a choice. If I didn't, they would have taken you too."

Trunks sobbed angrily, clenching Goku's tunic in his fists. "We shouldn't have run away, you never run away from a fight, Dad wouldn't have!"

Goku watched him for a moment longer and then got down on one knee, putting a hand on Trunk's forehead and pushing his fingers up into his violet hair. "Don't be scared, Trunks. I know it seems bad, but it's not over yet. Your dad's still alive and he's going to stay that way."

Trunks quivered as he looked down, trying to hold back the tears. "What are they going to do to him?"

Goku shut his eyes and sighed. "I don't know." He looked at him again. "But don't worry about it. I'm not abandoning your father. Wherever they take him, I'm following. You'll just have to have faith in him to hold on until then." Trunks gulped and sniffled. Goku stood up again and looked off. "I want you to stay here and hide for now. I don't know if they're still going to try to take you too or not, but I'm not taking any chances." He looked at him and smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'll let your mom know you're safe. But you have to promise me you'll stay out of sight. All right?"

Trunks bowed his head. "Dad wouldn't hide…but okay." He trembled.

Goku touched the top of his head again. "Thanks. I'm counting on you." He floated up, touched two fingers to his forehead, giving him a reassuring smile, and disappeared.

Trunks rubbed his fist over his eyes, pushing away his tears and looking around. It was then he spotted him floating in the air a ways away – a Namekian with a fluttering white cape, who studied the boy for a long moment.

"So," stated Piccolo, "It sounds like you have a story to tell."


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta didn't know where he was or if he was even conscious or not – perhaps somewhere in between. He felt like he was floating, drifting someplace dark. What was this? How could it feel so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time? Was he dreaming? Or was he waking up? Imagines flickered by through his mind, flashing through death and destruction, mixed with glimpse of Kakarot, Bulma, and Trunks. Was he losing his mind? Which was reality? Why did it all feel so distant and yet so near?

He heard a voice, warbling through the liquid that filled his ears. "I still don't understand it, friend Nevrrest. Why are we doing this? If he would have died, why not just let him?"

Another voice. This one with a low purr to it. "I wouldn't dream of it, Sepis. I would have never forgiven myself if he had died in combat. He doesn't deserve the honor."

Vegeta became aware of the fact he had eyelids and slowly opened them, his vision disoriented by his stated and the liquid that surrounded him. He saw a thick tail smack the deck before him and in a feverish moment of half consciousness, that tail and voice became his old master, Frieza's heartless visage hovering over him. He floundered in a panic for a split second before reality clarified itself.

A rejuvenation tank. That was all it was. No wonder it had felt so strange and recognizable at the same time. He looked at the interior wall, a mask over his mouth and nose feeding him oxygen. He looked at the tail again through the glass, this time seeing the red, orange, and blue feathers and the yellow scales.

Nevrrest uncrossed her arms and clicked. "Good, he's recovering. The pod should eject him soon. No need to restore him fully, so long as he's no longer in mortal danger."

Sepis pressed his hands to the glass and leaned in close, like a child studying a fish. "Now that I think about it, I almost wish we could keep like this." He chuckled. "Monkey in a jar…" Vegeta's hand pressed to the glass where Sepis's face hung and it cracked.

"Keep back!" Nevrrest cried, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him away from the pod, "Don't be foolish, Sepis. Even in his current state he's still dangerous." Vegeta's brow lowered, glaring at her. She cocked her head at him slightly and came close herself again, pressing her hand to the other side of the glass where his was, almost in an affectionate gesture. She sighed, closing her eyes and smiling. "Oh Sepis…I can't remember…the last time I was this happy…" She opened her eyes again, giving the saiyan prince a benevolent look. "We have such a history, Vegeta. I spent so many years, watching you at a distance, waiting for the moment to strike. I waited so very…very long. Watched you kill so many, you and your two thugs, knowing I wasn't strong enough yet to face you."

She gave pause, holding Vegeta's wrathful gaze. "…I think it does something to a person…seeing that much death. But I bided my time, learning from you, learning how to be _strong_." She lifted a corner of her mouth. "Ironic, isn't it? You educated your own executioner. And you never even noticed I was there. I was nearly caught _once_ though…by the big one. What was his name? Ah yes…Nappa. Your nursemaid, I believe?" She stroked the glass. "But this is the first time I've seen you in a very long time…not since Arlia." She glanced at Sepis and her feathers ruffled. "…I just couldn't do it. If you'd caught me I would have died, but I didn't care. I couldn't stand you knocking yet another species into extinction." Sepis drew close to her. "I told myself 'I have to save just one…just one…just _one_.'" Sepis took her hand. "So I did. I grabbed him just before the planet exploded." She took her hand from the Arlian and placed it on his head. "And this brilliant mind from a savage world created everything we will use to—" She cut short, turning her head.

Oom'Bagu stood in the doorway to the shuttle med room. He gently shook his head at her. "My friend…what are you doing?"

Her brow lowered and her eyes shifted away sharply. "Nothing. Just guarding him."

"Allow me, prisoners in transfer are my duty and burden to bear. Please…listen to me on this. Go, you must prepare the fleet for his arrival."

Nevrrest gazed a long moment at Oom'Bagu, finally grunting and moving past him. "Very well. Sepis."

Oom'Bagu watched them as they departed, nodding to himself and touching the side of Vegeta's tank. Vegeta growled as the liquid drained around him, the sensors and oxygen mask retracting, leaving him partially healed. The tank opened. "On your feet, prisoner," Oom'Bagu commanded, his deep voice calm and stern.

Vegeta's teeth gritted, gripping the sides of the opening. "I am _not_ your prisoner," he snarled.

"As you will," he returned, "It is yours to accept or deny your new position." He looked at Vegeta's bewildered face as he struggled to climb out of the pod. "However, your apparel is severely damaged. There is a prisoner uniform available to replace it."

"I will not!" Vegeta snapped, though his clothes hung dripping and tattered around him, his shirt all but shredded. He finally managed to get a foot out of the pod, his body shuddering. "Why…do I feel so heavy? Why am I so weak? What have you done to me?!" Oom'Bagu's eyes lead him back to his tail. He gasped with horror, seeing the clamp and pin latched onto it near the end. Immediately without a thought, he grabbed it and tried to pull it off, but only served to cause himself enormous pain and fell to his knees, screaming.

"I wouldn't advise meddling with your shackle," the horned bear stated, "There is a needle within that goes straight through the bone. You couldn't remove it without taking your tail with it."

Vegeta continued to helplessly hold his tail, hissing through his teeth. "How lucky for you we Saiyans have such a weakness…if not I would tear you apart."

"It is a convenience," Oom'Bagu corrected, "We would be fully prepared to detain you without it."

Vegeta growled, and tried to wrap his tail around his waist, but it was too limp to do so. Finally, he just let it fall against the floor and forced himself to stand straight and tall, his fist clenched and glaring. "Say what you want, it won't be enough!" he shouted, "I am a saiyan prince and I won't be held against my will or reduced the level of slave!"

"Yes…you are." Oom'Bagu walked carefully forward and stood over him. "You are indeed Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans. And from his day forth, you are a prisoner of The Justice and I am your warden. Obey me and your comfort will be greater. Defy me and the first of your punishments begins now."

Vegeta glared at him, then turned his head and spat. "Do your worst."

"No. I will do enough." He pressed his palms together and bowed his head for a moment, a mauve light flashing in his eyes.

Vegeta choked and gasped as the same light flashed in his own eyes. "What the…I can…" As he looked up at the justiciar, he found himself looking down at himself as well. "What are you…"

Oom'Bagu hummed. "Hmm…you had your world destroyed, yes? It will do." He bowed his head once more over his clasped hands. "Planet Vegeta…lost to you at a very young age." Suddenly Vegeta's mind filled with the memory of the moment he had received the news. Oom'Bagu's presence filled that memory. "The word came to you in the midst of the ashes of the slaughter, a craft you were trained in since birth." Vegeta saw the bodies piled around him, the report coming to him in his ear through his scouter. "But you received it coldly. Too swamped in death to care." Vegeta gasped as Oom'Bagu grew a cruel smile, a smile that wasn't his own and didn't belong on his face. "But why would you care? If they were so weak to have been killed that way, they deserved to die." His expression lowered into sadness. "Ah…but there was one whom you did mourn. Your father, who you always longed to see again and now never would…it is a small token, but it will suffice…"

The memory left his mind and Vegeta was dragged into another, one that wasn't his own. A Planet Trade Organization soldier held his arms behind his back, cackling as several more handfuls of Gregoriks were brought into the ship.

"_Make sure they're watching._"

His head jerked to the side where their captor, Lord Frieza, floated with menacing boredom in his chair.

"What is this?!" Vegeta cried, clamping his hands to his temples, "No! I won't have my mind invaded again!"

But the memory persisted in his head. Frieza raised a finger as an energy ball formed over it. "_You've gathered all the suitably strong ones?_"

"_As you commanded, Lord Frieza,_" bowed Zarbon, his green braid falling forward.

Frieza chuckled mildly. "_Good. Don't let a single one look away. I want them all to know who they serve now and what will happen to them if they ever misbehave._"

He trembled. He could still sense his family and all his people down there, frightened, some dying. His son was dead…the echoes of his terror and pain as he had passed still rattled through him. The ball of energy held by Lord Frieza grew larger. And larger. And larger still. He and his fellow captives gasped, feeling each other's horror. Frieza laughed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vegeta howled.

"The anger…the sorrow…the horror…the disbelief…feel it as your own, Prince Vegeta."

The colossal ball of energy rolled easily down towards the world. All the captives started to scream as they felt their fellows on the planet below die, burning as their home exploded. Tears spilled from his eyes as he wailed, feeling his family's pain and fear as they perished. And then…silence.

Vegeta collapsed onto the floor, gritting his teeth as hot tears streamed from his eyes. "Enough…enough damn you…"

Oom'Bagu looked at him coldly as tears ran from his own eyes. "So much more… everything you refused to feel when your world perished. But still you felt it, deep inside. Such grief would be penalty enough for the death you had to that point caused." His brow lowered. "However…you instead forgot this pain and continued to deliver this horror to many other innocents. For that reason, you are here now, a prisoner of your own evil." He touched his forehead. "Empathic bind." His eyes lit mauve.

Vegeta gasped, his eyes glowing mauve as well. His mouth opened but he couldn't speak. Not at first.

"We will sit." Oom'Bagu sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Vegeta's mouth wiggled as he did the same without thinking. Somehow, it was just the thing to do. "Now…should we dress you?"

Vegeta found his voice again. "We…should at least remove this shirt." He looked down at his top, barely still clinging to him. "It is useless."

"We will do so then," Oom'Bagu agreed.

They both stood up. Vegeta pulled the rag over his head and tossed it on the floor. _Why…why am I doing this? Has he taken control of my mind?! No…it's more like I'm just…_agreeing _with him or something!_

"Yes…that is good enough for now," Oom'Bagu nodded.

"We refuse to dress as a prisoner," Vegeta returned, "But we will at least throw off the remnants of our defeat."

"We will dress properly later," he agreed, his brow lowering, "No matter how much it infuriates us, we will be forced to accept our station in time."

"Though…" Vegeta clenched his teeth, "We do not intend to remain here long enough for that."

"But we have no plans for escape."

"Not without our energy."

Oom'Bagu nodded. "We will rest. Processing will be difficult for us. We must conserve our strength." They both sat down again and went into a meditative stated. "We shall remain bound until we are docked. Then our wills will separate again."

"We must rest," Vegeta grunted, "It is all we can do."

**(**Scene Break**)**

The moment Bulma saw him appear in her kitchen next to Goten, she knew. Her teeth rattled, her fists clenched over her belly. She glared at her childhood friend, holding back the pressure she felt in her eyes, snarling and shaking. "Goku…" she hissed, "Where are Vegeta and Trunks?"

Goku gave her a serious, somber look. "Trunks is fine. He's with Piccolo and is gonna stay hidden. But…I'm sorry…"

_Sorry…sorry…sorry…sorry…_ The words echoed through Bulma's head and she was back standing on the Look-Out again on that horrid day. "No…"

"They took Vegeta. I can still sense his energy but—"

"_No_!" Bulma screamed, flying at him and seizing him by the tunic, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Dr. Brief – who stood in the kitchen with them – looking on helplessly. Angry tears spilled over Bulma's cheeks. "Don't you dare, Goku…not again!" She stomped her foot, threw down her head, and screamed. "I can't let you tell me I've lost him again!"

"Bulma…" said Dr. Brief, coming up behind her and trying to hug her.

"No!" she thrashed her head about, "No!" She grunted and lifted her head, her lips trembling and her brow lowering as she looked out the window. The ships were still visible in the sky. She broke from Goku and took off down the hall.

"Bulma!" several of them cried.

Her bulge swinging, she ran out the door and around the mansion and to the back yard where several Capsule Corp ships were parked. Goku appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "No, Bulma, what do you think you're doing?!" he cried.

"Nobody's taking him from me again, you hear me?!" she screamed, trying to get around him, "I'm going up there and they're giving him back to me!"

"Bulma, you can't!" he insisted, holding her at arm's length, "Please, listen to me!"

"No, Goku!"

"Bulma, _please_!"

She at last stopped, biting her lips hard as her face trembled.

Goku took a deep breath. "I don't know much about these people, but I can tell they're very angry with Vegeta. If you go up there, you'll only make it worse. Some of them might even try to hurt you." He shook her gently. "But it's all right. I got a plan. Do you think you could get a signal up to those ships?"

She rubbed one of her eyes fiercely. "Yeah, what about it?" she sniffled.

"I can't guarantee anything…but they seem to respect me somehow. If you can contact them, I think I can talk them into letting me come on their ship with them." He watched her as she listened. "If I can do that, I think I might be able to help Vegeta from the inside. If I can make them see Vegeta isn't what they think he is anymore, maybe I can end this without anyone else having to get hurt."

"So that's your grand plan?" Bulma snapped, her tears being flung as her head jerked up, "_Talking_ to them?"

"Please, Bulma," he insisted, "I know it may not seem like it right now, but I can tell these are good people who just want to do the right thing. If I can make them see they're making a mistake, I know they'll let Vegeta go." His brow lowered. "And maybe this is for the best. The people out there that he's hurt deserve to know that he's changed so they don't have to be afraid anymore. We owe that to Vegeta too."

Bulma whimpered angrily. "Fine…I can use the ship's communication's system, I just have to figure out their frequency first." She shoved him off her and jabbed a finger up at him. "But…you have to promise me something." His brow lowered slightly and she nearly started crying again. "Don't you come back without him, Goku. You hear me? You get my husband and you bring him back to me alive and safe and sound. You got that?"

Goku put his hands on her shoulders again. "I promise, Bulma." He hugged her, clasping her head to his shoulder. "It's going to be all right."

"Well, if that's really your plan," said Dr. Brief, walking across the grass to them, "Then I'll help get the communication set. Those aliens did some kind of hyperspace jump to get here and I calculate that's not something they can just do on a whim. Their ships will need time to recharge or I wager they would have left already." He patted Bulma's shoulder. "So don't worry. We'll have them on call in a jiffy."

"Dad?" Goten wandered up nervously, "Can I help too?"

Goku looked at him and touched his head. "Yeah. You take care of your mom and Bulma. Don't let anyone from those ships into the house, okay?"

Goten nodded then looked up worriedly. "Dad…is Trunks going to be okay?"

"Mm," Goku nodded back, "Piccolo will keep him safe. Plus, they don't know where he is and I'm not certain if they're gonna come back for him. They didn't seem to agree on that point and I think they have to on something like that."

"Goku," Bulma croaked, "How can you be so sure of all this?"

He smiled a little. "I'm not. It's just a feeling and I trust it."

"Goku…" said Chi-Chi anxiously, holding Goten close, "Are we safe? Are they going to try to hurt our precious babies?"

He turned. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. They aren't those sort of people. And even if they were, you know I wouldn't let that happen." Looked down at his ripped tunic and pulled it off, leaving the less-torn blue undershirt behind. "I gotta get ready. The sooner we can fix this, the better." Bulma and her father went into the ship to get working on getting up a communication line, Chi-Chi leading Goten back into the mansion. Goku pursed his lips and looked up at the ships still floating far up in the sky. "Hang in there, Vegeta. I'm coming."

**(**Scene Break**)**

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, the mauve leaving them and he abruptly standing up. Oom'Bagu looked at him, the light also gone from his eyes. "We have arrived. From here on you will suffer alone." Vegeta stumbled back from him, his fists clenched and eyes wide. "You are disturbed by what just transpired…I warned you not to defy me."

"What…did you do to me?!" Vegeta demanded, shaking a fist at him.

"A technique. It is called Empathic Bind. With it, I can merge the will of anyone with my own. You were not mind controlled. You were made to share desires with me, retaining your own but unable to break from anything I did not will as well." He stood up and looked sternly down at him. "It is the choice you made, prisoner."

"How dare you?!" Vegeta cried, wanting to rush at him but not having the strength, "My will is my own and not to be shared with anyone!"

Oom'Bagu seized him by the wrist as if disciplining a child. "We go. The others await, you are to be processed."

"What are you—let go of me!" Vegeta dug his boots in and pulled back with all the strength he could muster, a pathetic display as he was hauled forward by the arm. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, falling forward as they came to a stop, the other justiciars standing before him. He hissed and looked up, one eyes shut. "What are you looking at?" he demanded. Nevrrest looked at him coldly, bending over and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He cried out and thrashed as she began to march forward, dragging him towards the shuttle doors.

"He wasn't going to bother to walk anyhow," she stated, pressing the button to lower the ramp. She looked back at Oom'Bagu. "Trust me."

Oom'Bagu said nothing, his face hard.

A small crowd of workers and guards had gathered in the shuttle bay, watching silently as the six justiciars descended, their prisoner quite literally in tow. Vegeta scrambled to get his feet back under him, stumbling and bumping against Nevrrest's side as she continued to haul him along by the hair.

"Damn you all!" he cried, gasping and wincing.

The crowd stirred, peeling back and moving in as the procession moved past. "Is that really…?" "I heard someone say our target was big." "It's definitely a Saiyan, that's for sure!" "It has to be him, who else could it be?"

They stopped in front of a large doorway. Probes came out of the walls and scanned them. "Identified. Welcome back, Justiciars," said the high, female voice of the computer, "Identified. Priority one. Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans." Gasps ran throughout the crowd.

Nevrrest looked up sharply at the hovering probes. "Computer, voice recognition: Nevrrest."

"Voice recognition confirmed."

"Open shuttle bay door thirty-nine. Access prisoner processing chamber."

Vegeta lifted his head, watching with amazement as layer upon layer upon layer of blast doors opened. He'd never seen anything like it before! Not even Frieza's best ships had been half as secure. He doubted even Kakarot could break through those with any amount of ease. The many doors closed behind them and they opened into a smaller room with some kind of pit in the center. Nevrrest let go of his hair and smacked his back, knocking him down into the slanted divot.

Vegeta snarled as slid to a halt and forced himself off his face, giving his captors the most hateful look he could muster.

"Securing prisoner for processing," chimed the computer.

Whips of energy lashed out from the walls, seizing him by the wrists and ankles and lifting him up, just above the ground in the pit. Vegeta's eyes burned with the urge to struggle, but he knew better. Doing so would be just a waste of energy. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Prisoner secure." A small robotic arm extended from the wall. Vegeta's head jerked in its direction to see a needle extend from it. "Obtaining DNA sample." He shut his eyes and turned his head away as the needle plunged harshly into the crook of his neck, growling against it. A vial the other end of the needle filled with red blood. "DNA sample obtained." He gasped softly in relief as the cruel needle was removed, the vial being sucked up the robotic arm. "Recorded."

A projection appeared on the wall with his profile and picture, data flashing across it as a whole list of records were added to the account. He grimaced as he looked into the face on the picture, a young, cruel man in PTO armor and wearing a scouter. The other Vegeta stood proudly, his arms folded and seemed to gaze coldly at his older self. Vegeta's face flattened.

"Testing detection." The screen changed to a scan of Vegeta's living body, showing his vitals, heartbeat, and flow of energy – trapped in his tail like a genie in a bottle. "Detection confirmed. Prepping pacification field test…estimated pacification level required: level fifty."

Nevrrest grinned.

"Testing…now." Vegeta screamed as suddenly the ship generated a burst of energy in his location, ripping across his body and making him convulse. "Conclusion: below necessary strength. Amplifying." Vegeta screamed again. "Below necessary strength. Amplifying." He screamed louder. "Below necessary strength. Amplifying." His howls echoed off the chamber walls.

Oom'Bagu grimaced heavily as he watched. Prisoner processing was a dark affair, a low, vicious, but necessary ceremony. Not only did it ensure the safety of all who served in the fleet, it introduced the captured to the reality of their new status and their own mortal frailty. Still…he never enjoyed watching it. He looked over at the others, who bore the same stern, just expressions they always did on this stage…except Nevrrest who was so brilliantly smiling.

Vegeta's chin flopped against his chest, panting and sweating. "Pacification field set at level one-fifty. Prisoner successfully pacified. Proceeding with shackling." Vegeta grunted as he was dropped to the ground, too stunned by the pacification field to catch himself in his fall. The robotic arms reached out and sat him up. A pedestal rose up from the floor and the machine placed his arms upon it, together at the wrists, a device clamping over them almost up to his elbows. Another device clamped around his neck, making him growl. "Welding shackles now."

His eyes widened as he felt the searing heat and found himself screaming again, hot metal pouring around his forearms and neck. This time, the most of the justiciars actually grimaced. He screamed and howled as his skin burned, the metal latching onto it. At last it cooled and the devices pulled back, leaving a metal band wielded to his neck and thick, full-forearm shackles encasing his hands and wrists. He fell against the floor, his eyes half-shut and groaning softly.

Chains latched onto either side of the collar from the hands of Justiciar Horkion and Justiciar Laswe. Vegeta barely even looked at either of them as he lay on the floor of the pit, Laswe fluttered aggressively and Horkion holding a tight stone grip. "Hold for prisoner identification implant." Vegeta's eyes widened angrily and desperately as the mechanical arm came at him up again, but only received a mild pinch as it injected something into his shoulder. He watched as his skin began to glow with four aqua numbers. "Implant successful. Designation: Prisoner 0001."

Lawse and Horkion grabbed either of his shoulders, Vegeta groaning again as they hauled him to his feet. "Prisoner fully processed. Setting route for prisoner allocation," the computer concluded, the robotic arms disappearing back into the wall again.

Vegeta panted, hardly able to accept just how helpless he was. There was no way for him to fight back, he could barely move. Who were these people? How was any of this happening? How was it possible for him to be reduced to this? He gnashed his teeth, turning his glare upon Nevrrest. She snorted softly, lifting a corner of her mouth at him before turning away.

"Computer," she called out, "Open the route to central control. I'm on my way there now." She looked back at the other justiciars. "Do me a favor and don't be gentle." She disappeared through a doorway, it loudly deadlocking behind her.

The Horkion and Laswe continued to hold Vegeta up as Oom'Bagu came around the front, Nettelish and Misado taking up the rear. "Let him stand on his own," Oom'Bagu hummed, "Weak as he is, it was his own hands that dealt the evil that brought him to this place. It will be his own legs that carries him to his just reward." They released their grip on him, stepping back as they held his chains. Vegeta fell to one knee. "Stand, Triple-Zero-One."

Vegeta shuddered with exhaustion and rage. "I will not answer to that."

"You will," Oom'Bagu evenly returned, "You will wear it as a badge from this moment till your sentence is complete. You will answer when it is called, wake to it when you sleep, and utter it when you hunger."

"I am Prince Vegeta!" he shouted, though his voice was hoarse at this point.

"You are. They are one and the same. Prisoner 0001 is Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta is Prisoner 0001." Oom'Bagu took his chin and forced him to look at the large numbers glowing on his skin. "_You_ are Prisoner 0001. Your station has changed, prisoner and warrior no more. You have fought your last battle and lost." Vegeta's eyes turned bloodshot and Oom'Bagu gave him a disciplinary slap across the cheek. "Stand."

"You…"

Oom'Bagu slapped him again. "_Stand_." Vegeta hissed but forced himself to his feet again, his shackled arms hanging below his waist, his tail lifting just barely off the floor. "Now you will walk. Move at whatever pace you can manage."

Vegeta had no retorts left. What more could he could do but as he was told? Steeling himself and pushing back the lingering sting of being processed, he stepped heavily forward. Oom'Bagu gave a short nod of approval, taking up the front again. Blast doors peeled back before them as they made their way into the belly of Justice Prison Ship 7.

Nevrrest rose up the elevator, her silky feathered plume swaying behind her as she moved into the control center. Though The Justice was maintained by thousands of personnel, few were ever at the control decks, as the fleet was piloted and maintained majorly by the computer. This allowed for more energy to be put towards the handling of the prisoners rather than ship-based needs. The control panel lit up as she spread her hands over it, tapping into the communications system spread over the entire fleet. Oom'Bagu was right. This was where she belonged. She had an important message to deliver to them _all_.

Vegeta trudged on, his teeth clenched and head bowed, so infuriated beyond belief but utterly without an outlet. Weak. Bound. Humiliated. But he didn't grasp the full severity of his situation until they passed into prisoner holding. He stopped abruptly, his mouth opening in a startled gasped as he looked up and around him. For as far as he could see, stretching far ahead and high up above, there was nothing but rows upon rows upon _columns_ of cells. He didn't recognize any of the persons who occupied them, but he recognized their kind and their strength. They were all high ranking warriors, formers members of the Planet Trade Organization. All of them caught and bound as he was. Some looked like they were quite familiar with their situation.

He didn't recognize their faces. But immediately they seemed to recognize _him_. As the chains pulled against his neck, forcing him to walk again, a great noise filled the mighty chamber, a collective breath shattering the air accompanied by rattling and pounding and shouting. The din was like the collapsing of a star, so pitiful yet terrifying. It was only then – only then – that the truth sunk into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to shut out the chamber that was swallowing him up and the rumbling cry that welcomed him home.

Throughout the fleet – every personnel quarters, every prisoner cell, every mess hall and service area – every available screen lit up with Nevrrest's stern face. "A great day has come to us, honored members and lowly prisoners of The Justice. It is a day, I'm sure, you have been anticipating for a long time…"

Vegeta stopped again, his head lifting up and growling loudly at the voice that filled the air, resonating from every speaker. _You…damn you…!_

A shove from behind interrupted his thoughts. "Keep walking, prisoner," commanded Nettelish, her silky smooth voice harsh.

"Damn you all!" he said aloud this time, snapping his head back at her.

"Walk," Oom'Bagu simply ordered.

"In the years since our founding, we have captured some of the most despicable beings to ever tread the stars. But today, I am proud to announce we have brought out most sought after prize into the fold…" Throughout the fleet, prisoners, guards, and workers alike gathered around the screens, their fists clenched and their voices raised. "He, who sat on the hated Lord Frieza's knee. He, who devoured the heroes who sought to protect the good people of the universe! _He_, who crushed worlds in his fist, like so many unwanted stones." The din roared throughout the fleet, fists raised in the air, tails flapping, wings fluttering, the stomping of feet rattling through the desks as the many jumped up and down. Nevrrest's feathers rosed, her hands upheld. "This day, I give you the murderer of the age! The apprentice of destruction! The lord of slaughter! The demon monkey!" Her voice rose in a crescendo. "I…GIVE…YOU…!" Vegeta didn't look at the probe that appeared in front of him, his teeth on edge as his broken visage now filled the screens. "PRINCE…_VEGETA_!"

The fleet was howling, the air shaking with it, the stars burning through the black seeming to tremble. The probe continued to film him he walked. He could hear his name echoing through the din. His eyes kept to the floor ahead, it was all he could do not to let his scream join the rest, the horror burning deep inside. At the end of eternity, the journey at last came to a close. Vegeta hissed and grunted, slowly raising his gaze enough to see the cell that welcomed him.

It was beautiful in a cold, pitiless way. There were no bars, just a transparent wall that lifted for him, revealing what was already revealed. The walls were shiny, almost reflective like a mirror, giving off distorted blurs. A simple metal slab was in the center, his seat and bed. It seemed it had been kept in pristine condition, ready for him. And it was most certainly his, for on the wall, engraved in large red letters, almost crying out it seemed, as if to say 'behold and tremble!', were these words: Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans.

They sat him forcefully upon the metal slab and connected the chains of his collar loosely to either wall. Just when he thought that was the last of it – just when he thought the worst was over – the wall behind him opened him up like a bear trap, sucking in and clamping down upon his tail. Vegeta choked so hard saliva flew from his gaping mouth, a little blood touching the metal teeth that held the end of his tail entombed in the wall. Vegeta's face convulsed and at last he screamed, howling out in helpless rancor. The transparent wall lowered again, shutting him in as he snarled, the five justiciars standing on the other side.

His rage gave out and he bent his head forward, his expression flattening in an empty calm. The work done, his captors drifted away at intervals, leaving Oom'Bagu behind, studying him. Though he knew he was there, Vegeta didn't look at him. As all feelings passed, Vegeta realized just how utterly exhausted he was, his eyes hanging half shut. Lifting his legs onto the platform, he slid down onto his side, the chain on his left sagging and the right tensing, his bare back turned against the still resounding din.

Oom'Bagu watched the Saiyan as he curled up, pleased by this action. Many prisoners broke into a violent outburst at this stage. Perhaps this one would adapt faster than the others. Oom'Bagu tapped lightly on the cell barrier wall. "Triple-Zero-One." Vegeta's tail rose slightly and flopped against his leg. "In reward for your calm, I will tell you what is to come. You are a level ten security prisoner. As such you will not have the privilege of leaving your cell without being under strict justiciar escort, not even the guards may remove you. You will be fed twice a day cycle. If you need to relieve yourself, you will find the necessary means to do so by touching that far panel. There is a second panel on the other side that will provide water to you. Your physical state is constantly monitored by the fleet's computer mainframe. Should it detect you violating any of prisoner conduct, such as acting out violently, the pacification field will lock onto your genetic signature and activate." Vegeta's curled in a little more. "And, sometime in the months to come, you will be brought before the people and placed on trial. Your guilt will be determined as will your sentence."

"Guilt?" Oom'Bagu's head rose slightly as the Saiyan prince's voice echoed cynically off the wall. "Don't waste your time. I am Prince Vegeta and I know what I have done. I never once sought to hide it."

"You are…proud of this?" Oom'Bagu asked but then gave a low hum, "No. No, not proud…" He shut his eyes. "A proud being indeed, but not of this. You are…" He was cut short as suddenly his brace began to glow. He touched the gem, turning away as Nevrrest's face was projected from it before him.

"Oom'Bagu, return to the capital ship immediately," she stated, an uncanny nervousness in her voice, "We have an…issue before us."

"Of course. Immediately," Oom'Bagu assured, touching the gem again and the image fading away. He glanced back at Vegeta again for a brief moment, finally leaving the prisoner to ponder the words engraved on his cell wall.


	5. Chapter 5

With the slow, deliberate motion of a colossus, The Justice capital ship, The Hammer, extended its airlock across to Prison Ship 7, allowing Oom'Bagu and the others to cross. The Hammer had no prisoners within its confines. It was a place instead for those who served justice. The justiciars all had their living quarters here, as did most of the fleet personnel. It was also where trials were conducted and meetings were held. Nevrrest had summoned them to one such conference hall, so there they went at a hurried pace, collectively concerned by their founder's tone.

Nevrrest stood, irritably tapping one of her toes against the floor, her head jerking to the side as the door opened and the five justiciars filed in. "Hurry up, I can't delay him any longer, he keeps trying to call _back_."

"Who?" asked Laswe, his jelly-like body rippling disconcertedly, hovering on buzzing wings as usual.

"_Kakarot_," she hissed, her beak bent heavily over her lower jaw.

"Wait," said Nettelish, a faint glow in her violet eyes as she held up a hand, "You received a transmission from the Legendary Super Saiyan…and you put him on hold?"

Nevrrest let out a snarling screech at her. "You know damn well—"

"No, she was right to do so," Oom'Bagu stepped in, "After all, I highly doubt this is a social call."

"_Thank you_, Oom'Bagu," Nevrrest stated pointedly.

Misado's leaves rustled and waved. "We would speak to him."

"Yes, clearly we must," Nevrrest sighed, pressing two fingers to her clenched brow, "Computer, answer the transmission."

The justiciars looked forward, standing attentively as the conference room screen came to life…to a black mass of hair. Their faces fell and they blinked.

"I don't know," said Goku's voice offhandedly, "I'd have to really think about that."

"Um, Goku?" said an old man's voice, "I think you're live."

"Uh…well yeah, doc, of course I'm—"

"No, no, the screen behind you!"

"Huh?" The black mass of hair became a face. "Oh!" Goku turned fully about and took several steps back so that his face didn't fill the entire screen, his brow lowering. "So they can see and hear me, right?"

"Right," said the off-camera old man, "Just talk to them like they're in the room with you, Goku, and they'll do the same."

"Hm," Goku nodded severely, "Right." He looked directly at Nevrrest. "So this is everyone, right? All the leaders of your fleet?"

Nevrrest's face twitched in the effort to hold back her irritation. _What is he, stupid? I already had the computer explain to him that his call would be answered once they were all gathered._ She forced her feathers to flatten. "Yes, all six justiciars are listening, Kakarot Goku. What is it you wished to speak of?"

"I'll get to that," Goku replied, studying the other justiciars, "But before I answer, I'd like to see Vegeta. Is he with you?"

_The nerve!_ Nevrrest internally cried, _As if we were a band of pirates with a hostage!_ "I'm afraid that's not possible," she evenly replied, "He has been processed and is in his cell."

"I understand. But if you can, I'd like to see him anyhow." He sighed silently. "It's not just for me. Bulma wants to know he's alright too."

"Bulma?" cracked Horkion's rocky voice.

"He's her husband," Goku explained, "And she's really worried and upset. So please, she's watching right now and I'd really appreciate it if you could let her see he's alright."

The justiciars gave each other uneasy, questioning glances. Oom'Bagu looked to Nevrrest. Her pupiless eyes narrowed, but looked away again in admission. "Computer, transmit security footage of Prisoner 0001."

A smaller window opened on the screen, showing the bound Vegeta on the metal slab, asleep but his face twitching feverishly. "He is perhaps traumatized but kept well," Oom'Bagu spoke up, "All major wounds are healed. We have dealt no unnecessary harm to him."

"I don't suppose I could talk to him?" Goku hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely not," Nevrrest snapped.

"Nevrrest—!" Horkion gaped.

"I apologize for my harsh tone," she growled a sigh, ignoring Horkion, "It is not out of disrespect, Kakarot Goku. I will even admit having not conducted myself properly on Earth." Her eyes rose and glared. "However…you have behaved most inappropriately as well. So, forgive my mistrust of you in response."

"Nevrrest makes a valid point!" Laswe stated fervently, pointing a digit at the screen, "If it had not been for _you_, Kakarot, our capture of Prince Vegeta would have been swift and we could have avoided the damaged dealt to the planet's surface!"

"Not to mention the endangerment of the natives," Nettelish added in a low tone, "What if the target had fled into the nearby population center while you distracted us?"

Goku's expression turned sour. "It wasn't like that…but I see your point." He held up his hands. "What can I do to earn your trust again?"

They started, mouths hanging slightly in surprise. Nevrrest grunted, brow lowering. "First, for what reason have you contacted us?"

He lowered his hands. "Right," he said with determination. He bowed his head and pressed his hands together. "I'd like to request your permission to join you on your ship."

They stirred greatly and certain angry utterings would have come about if Oom'Bagu hadn't come forward. "You wish come onboard? For what reason, Kakarot Goku?"

Goku looked at him, his serious expression drifting into a soft smile. "It's just Goku," he assured, "Or Son Goku if you want. It's true, Kakarot is my Saiyan name and it's what Vegeta likes to call me, but I like to go by what my grandfather on Earth called me. If that's alright."

Oom'Bagu nodded. "Very well. Please continue, Son Goku."

Goku smiled again. "Thanks." He turned serious again. "I can imagine none of you are probably very happy with me right now, and I can't say I blame you. Please understand, I only wanted to do what I felt was right. I think you feel the same. We kinda got off on the wrong foot, though, so I'd like to do things right now. If you'll let me."

"And how do you propose you do that?" Nevrrest asked skeptically, her arms crossed and plume lowered.

Goku looked down a little. "Well…I was hoping you could actually help me with that. You see, I don't know how all your rules work. If I could come up with you and you explain them to me, I know I could help Vegeta without causing you more trouble."

"I don't buy it," Nettelish stated, her sweet low voice turning a note bitter, "You've already demonstrated you'll use force to achieve your goals. The moment he's on board, he'll fight us for Vegeta."

"Trickery for sure!" Laswe agreed.

"No…" They stopped as the strange voice of Misado filled the air, the flowers and vines swaying in a dance, "You have not seen, you have not heard. They sing. They sing of him. The worlds, they testify to the golden one."

Goku stared at the plant creature in wondrous curiosity and Nevrrest clenched her beak. "Your admiration is clear, Misado. Still, it is not enough." She eyed Goku and pointed accusingly. "You, champion, are a danger to us all."

Goku looked down hard, trying to think of what he could do or say to convince them.

"I will absolve him." All eyes were drawn to Oom'Bagu, his expression low. "I trust his sincerity and will exemplify this belief by taking full responsibility for him as long as he is on board." He eyed Nevrrest sharply. "Will that be satisfactory?"

Nevrrest looked to the others for confirmation, muttering amongst themselves before finally looking to her. She rumbled quietly before looking to the screen again. "Very well. You will give us two days to prepare for your arrival." Her eyes widened threateningly as she looked at Oom'Bagu. "Assuredly you _will_ be responsible for him. His every action will be on your head, old friend."

"It is so," Oom'Bagu agreed with a bow.

"What, really?" Goku's face widened happily, "You mean it?"

"Of _course_ I do," Nevrrest snapped, "I don't jest."

Goku smiled at her in deep warmth. "Thank you, Nevrrest. And to the rest of you. I won't let you down."

"I'm not finished," she snapped, causing his face to fall slightly, "You will be here as our guest, not our opponent and will behave as such. I am sending you now the coordinants and docking codes of the ship you are to board, you are to approach no other vessel." She touched the control panel, transmitting the information. Her tail smacked against the desk severely, eying him again. "Upon arrival, Justiciar Oom'Bagu will explain all our procedures to you and what areas you will be allowed to enter. All else will be strictly out of bounds without a provided escort. If you seek to break free Prince Vegeta or any other prisoner or violate any other law of conduct, you will be dealt with most severely – I don't care who the hell you think you are; we are the law and order in this galaxy, not you." She leaned close to the screen. "Is that clear, Son Goku?"

"I understand," he assured, giving her an equally intense look, "And I have your word you won't leave?"

"Of course," she returned, "Though, we'll be pulling the fleet outside of orbit. We don't wish our presence to risk upsetting the natives. That is our policy."

"I can respect that," Goku agreed. He nodded. "Okay then. I'll be seeing you in two days. Thank you again."

"Farewell," Nevrrest stated briefly, ending the transmission.

On either side of the transmission, Goku and Nevrrest shut their eyes, thinking deeply on the situation ahead. Dr. Brief put a hand on Goku's shoulder and Oom'Bagu on Nevrrest's back. They turned away from each's screen, heading out the door with determination.

_Vegeta, don't worry, I won't let you down_.

_This won't stop me, Vegeta. I _will_ annihilate you._

**(**Scene break**)**

Vegeta was no stranger to isolation. He was rather a close companion of it, a seeker of solitude. Which was why he found shocking when he realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alone. He was the sort to often disappear without warning and return when he wished, to enter alone into a bout of training for days without a word from anyone. But in those times, he'd never felt lonesome. Whenever he chose to return, everyone he'd left behind would always be waiting for him.

But here? Here in that cell, he could only gaze at his blurry reflection in the wall or try to count the number of cells he could see from his limited field of vision. It was an empty state of alone. He hadn't even been there that long, he knew that for certain, but even the hours in which he had slept stretched unforgivably before and behind him. There was only one other place he could recall that had made him feel this way – that barren, frozen wilderness where his soul had wasted in dark misery – and even then that place he had been self-imposed in the effort to destroy Majiin Buu.

He wasn't always alone though. Occasionally some fool – usually a guard – would stop by his cell and admire him. He only glared coldly back at them, if he bothered to look at them at all. Some hours after he awoke, a tiny fellow with curled antennae – resembling a tiny white Namekian – came along pushing a cart. Vegeta didn't look much at him until he heard something thud at his feet. He blinked out of his grim meditation to see what it was – recognizing it as an edible, starch based tray filled with a simple protein compound, commonly used for feeding slaves as it was cheap to make and fulfilled all nutritional needs – though he doubted it had much for flavor.

A little life awoke in Vegeta's eyes as he looked at the worker, closing the gap through which he had tossed the meal. "Curiosity, how exactly am I supposed to eat without the use of my hands?" The creature just looked at him with a tiny, cruel smile. Vegeta lifted the corner of his mouth back at him. "Let me guess…that's my problem, right?" The alien snickered and continued on his way.

Vegeta spent the next few hours glaring at the tray like it was a hated foe, not touching it. Time passed and the pale creature came by again, tossing another tray in, either not noticing or caring that the first hadn't been eaten yet. He glared at them both for more hours yet. His pride refused to go anywhere near them. His good sense as a warrior knew he needed them to keep up his strength. Eventually, the hours waned into the fleet's night cycle, his cell and all the rest turning dark.

As the shadows fell over his face, Vegeta brow lowered, glaring at the food. At long last, he grunted, reaching out with his legs and awkwardly lifting up one of the trays between his ankles. It took several moments inelegant shifting, but eventually he got it up into his lap. More clumsy maneuvers later, he got his shackled arms out of the way. His chin now above the tray, he glared at it a moment longer before finally shoving his face into it. It tasted somewhere between old rice and cardboard, but hunger overpowered this, throwing aside all slivers of dignity and simply beginning to devour it like an animal. He ripped and tore at it angrily, taking little time to chew as he shoved it down into his empty stomach.

He paused, however, as he heard a pleased trill echo through his cell. "What an incredibly beautiful sight…the mighty Prince Vegeta, giving into raw desperation." Vegeta's eyes shifted over to where a panel of his cell wall had lit up, producing an image of Nevrrest's gloating expression. His eyes shifted away from her and he resumed eating. "Aw, what a dutiful little monkey you are!" she praised, "No wonder Lord Frieza liked you so much. I wonder what other tricks I can make you perform?"

Vegeta ran his tongue around his mouth, licking up the little bits of protein mush before taking a bite out of the starch tray.

"Cause we both know what all you will do just for a little scratch under the chin."

His eyes narrowed and he turned his head, spitting the shard of tray into the screen, it bouncing off Nevrrest's visage.

"Oh…have I upset you?" she purred.

"Boring me is more like," he retorted, pinning the tray between his knees so he could take better bites of it.

"My goodness!" she chirped, raising her hand by her cheek, "I don't recall you being so _witty_. Must have picked that up on Earth."

"And I seem to recall you saying you wanted me dead," he shot back. He gave her a cold smile. "Far as I can tell, I'm still alive."

"Hmhmhm…" she chuckled, crossing her arms lightly, "Oh Vegeta, you misunderstand. I don't want to simply kill your body. I want to kill _you_. I want to destroy every inch and aspect of who you are before I send the shriveled excuse for a soul that is left over straight into the depths of Hell."

"Hell, is it?" he cracked a smile at her, "Is that the worst you could think of? I'm not impressed." He grunted, stretching out his legs to retrieve the second meal tray.

She frowned curiously at him. "Oh? And why is that?"

He worked with greater ease getting the second tray into his lap than the first, jostling and letting it slid back. He sat up again and looked at the screen from the corner of his eye. "As it happens, I've been there before. Twice, in fact." Her face fell stupidly, recovering a moment later with a laugh. He chuckled as well. "It's true," he assured, "You see, I've died before. Once on Namek. The second time on Earth."

Her expression changed into something deeply intense. "You're saying," she asked, suddenly serious, "That you've died and have been brought back to life?"

"Hard as it is to believe," he returned, "That is exactly what I'm saying. So I'm afraid Hell doesn't frighten me, Nevrrest. Sorry to disappoint you."

She leaned in close to the screen. "And…you know _how_ this was?"

"You mean how I was brought back to life?" He cackled a little, looking down at his food. "As it happens I do…but I don't see why I'd tell you." He lowered his head into his knees and started eating again.

Her brow slowly lowered at him. "Tell me." He ignored her. "Tell me, Vegeta…tell me!" She stood, her feathered raised, a subtle look of satisfaction on his face. A low rattle sounded in her throat. "Computer…lock triple-zero-one and pacify." Vegeta's chin slammed against his knees, his food set flying across the cell as an energy pulse shot through his body, choking a scream out of him. It lasted several seconds and faded. "Answer me, Vegeta," she hissed, "What was it that brought you back to life?"

"Why…" he panted, food splattered on him, "Do you want to know…no, let me guess…looking to become immortal?"

She scowled at him. "No…as it happens, there was an event nearly ten years ago. I witnessed it with my own eyes. Thousands of civilizations restored. Billions brought back to life. And they all had one thing in common – they were all victims of the Planet Trade Organization." Vegeta continued to pant as he listened and then suddenly gave a hoarse laugh. He laughed for a long moment, pausing at last to begin to lick the bits of food off himself. She sat up. "You _do_ know why."

"It was a wish," Vegeta quietly laughed, "And let me guess…this fleet…you were all brought back to life."

"Many members were among the former dead, yes," she confirmed, "Not all." She leaned in close again. "What _wish_?" she demanded, "Who's?"

He gave another little laugh. "I can't say I remember all the details…after all, I was dead at the time. But as I recall, it was a wish to bring back all those that Frieza and those who served him had killed."

Nevrrest scoffed. "You thugs killed far more than mere _billions_."

"Well…there wasn't enough power in the wish to bring them _all_ back. Otherwise, I expect your feathered friends would be back too and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And what is this wish?" she continued to interrogate, "Who granted it?"

Vegeta stopped in cleaning the food off himself, lowering his brow and glaring ahead. "You'll have to find out from someone else. I won't say anymore. But go ahead and torture me. I know it's what you want." He glared straight ahead, preparing himself for what he knew she would do – what she was always going to do – comfortable in the fact that if she did learn of the dragon balls, it wouldn't be through him.

Nevrrest's eyes burned at him…and then smiled. "Computer…audio dampen seal Prisoner 0001's cell…set pacification field on loop…five hours…and lock." She watched as Vegeta's head thrust backward, the energy waves rippling across his body and chains rattling as he fought not to scream. His teeth clenched and he held it for several minutes, but at last the howls escaped him, echoing off the cell walls with no one but Nevrrest to hear him. Her smile grew as she ended the video feed, allowing the audio from Vegeta's cell continue to filter into her quarters, floating up into her sleep loft and there letting the prince's cries of agony lull her into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku tried to relax as he stood on the deck of Capsule Corp Ship 15, but he honestly hadn't been able to since Vegeta was taken. Bulma was hardly talking anymore. Chi-Chi was scared. The others were horribly worried. And Goku had to admit it to himself, he was afraid for his friend too. He blamed himself for not seeing this coming, for not anticipating that there would be others out there who would needed to forgive Vegeta. This wasn't going to be easy, he didn't even have much of a plan. Not really. All he could do is have faith that everyone involved in the end would do the right thing.

He gazed out one of the ship's windows as he saw The Justice fleet come into view against the stars. If he wanted, he could have just instant transmissioned to it, but to have done so, he felt, would have been invasive and not helped the justiciars to trust him. How he handled himself would be extremely important. He looked down, considering what obstacles he would have to face. It wasn't a battle, but it was like it in some aspects. He had opponents – Nevrrest was certainly one of them. Her hatred of Vegeta would be difficult to get past. He had allies as well – he was pretty sure that Oom'Bagu was one of those. After all, he'd stood up for him before, as well as having protested for Trunk's sake. To know for certain, though, he'd have to wait and see.

There was a ping on the control board and Goku turned around. He looked at the little flashing light and pressed the button under it. On the screen ahead appeared the face of the Arlian, looking at him with large red eyes.

"Hey, it's you," Goku said, smiling gently at him.

His antennae jumped up a little. "Yes."

"I don't think I caught your name before," he continued friendly, "What is it?"

The bug creature's eyes shifted to the side. "It's Sepis. Sepis Uk Breekirn. That was my colony name…when I had one."

"Sepis, huh? Well good to meet you again."

Sepis rubbed at his strange mouthparts. "I've been instructed to take remote control of your ship while you dock."

"That's fine," Goku assured, "Whatever you need to do." He watched Sepis manipulate some controls, his ship lurching a bit. "Hey, can I ask you a question? There's something I'd been wondering."

"I don't see why not," Sepis stated a bit shyly.

"You were with the justiciars, but you weren't in the fighting. So I'm wondering what's your position in the fleet then?"

His large eyes shifted again, blinking so rarely it was almost startling when he did. "Well …I built it. Well no, I didn't _build_ it exactly, but I designed it. The fleet, I mean. Or the ships really. I designed just about everything."

"Wow…you must be like Bulma and her dad then," he marveled.

His digits stretched over some more knobs. "I don't know what you mean…but yes, that's what I do. I create the technology that makes it all possible…but it's not that much, it's just a small part to play. I'm useless otherwise."

"Not at all," Goku encouraged, with a small smile, "You don't have to be a fighter to be worth something." He giggled a little. "Sometimes I wish I had some other talents so I wouldn't get in Chi-Chi's way all the time!" He laughed. "Sorry, Chi-Chi's my wife," he explained, noticing the Arlian's lids flick.

"Ah…your mate, yes." He turned away to focus on his work. "Prepare to dock."

"Will do, thanks," Goku waved. Sepis gave him another uncomfortable look and the transmission ended. Goku frowned a little as the screen went dark. That one hated Vegeta too, but he didn't seem as angry about it as sad. That comforted him a bit more than some of the other attitudes. It was easier to help a sad person than an angry one.

Goku went back to one of the windows as the ship was gently pulled into one of the shuttle bays of a much larger vessel. For the moments he was still allowed an outerspace view, he marveled at how big these other ships were. No wonder they'd looked so huge in the sky, even as far away as they had been. He felt the ship land and tightened his belt, lowering his brow a bit. "Well, this is it." He headed for the door, stepping down the short ramp.

To find a large ball of red energy charged directly in his face. Goku was startled at first, but then gave a disapproving look to the one holding it, her palm outstretched as she stood in her second form.

"That isn't necessary," Goku told her sternly.

Nevrrest's brow lowered a notch and clicked. "I'll be the judge of that." She shifted her head and clicked again to the company of aliens dressed in simple body armor and weapons strapped to their wrists. "Search him."

Goku kept his eyes on Nevrrest, holding out his arms as a couple of the guards felt him over. One of them found the small case he had tucked in his tunic. The guard opened it, staring at the capsules neatly arranged inside. "What are these?" he suspiciously asked.

"It's just my luggage," Goku assured, "Nothing in there that would hurt you."

The guard snorted a little and passed a scan over them. His jaw dropped a moment later.

"What?" Nevrrest sharply asked.

"He's…Justiciar, these devices are somehow holding compressed versions of…well just various travel items. No contraban." The guard scratched his head. "I've never seen technology quite like it before."

"Not so different from size-conforming armor," Nevrrest stated, not half as impressed. The guard returned the case to Goku and he tucked it back away in his tunic. Nevrrest clacked her beak again and nodded to another of the guards. He approached him and offered a silver wrist band.

Goku took it. "What's this?"

"A minor precaution," she replied, the energy still warbling before her palm, "It will allow the computer to monitor you. If you break any part of our agreement, we'll immediately know about it." Her brow tightened. "I should warn you, though, it's going to hurt a little when you put it on...but nothing you can't handle, I'm certain. I hope you don't consider this an unfair term."

Goku turned the device over in his hands. "I wish you'd trust me more, Nevrrest…but if it will help Vegeta, I'll agree to it." He removed one of his blue training bands and slipped the metal band in its place. The ring shrunk in size, conforming to his wrist. Then it happened. Goku had been ready for it to hurt and if it had been any other kind of pain he would have just bared through it. But then he felt that most evil of all evil sensations – the prick of a hundred needles.

"GAA-AA-AAHHHH!"

Nevrrest lost her charge and stared with large, gaping eyes as the Legendary Super Saiyan started running and dancing around like a frightened child, just about plowing over several of the guards. The guards cried out in terror and hide behind her.

"Giii-dibb-ba-AAAH!" Goku jumped up and down and shaking his head furiously. The device finished clamping on and started to glow. Goku held his wrist and whimpered, tears about brimming in his eyes. "Why did you have to go and do that, you didn't say there'd be _needles_!"

Nevrrest's eyelid twitched. "I…I'm sorry, but _what_?"

"You should have warned me, I hate needles!" He shook like a leaf and whimpered again.

"But…there were no…" She had to think seriously hard, staring at the device on his wrist, wondering if it had malfunctioned. "What are you talking about, it's a monitor! And what you felt were _sutures_ – thousands of microscopic threads woven into your skin! It's so you can't remove it."

"Well whatever it was, it felt like needles," Goku wept, bowing his head.

Nevrrest abruptly powered down, her cloak of feathers pulled back into her arms as she placed them on her hips. "Are you quite done yet?" she asked, suddenly feeling like she was talking to a child.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Goku rubbed his eyes, trying to forget the horrible experience. He saw the way that Nevrrest was looking at him and blushed, giggling a little. "Hehe…sorry about that." Nevrrest glowered at him. "I really am!" he insisted, "I don't mean to, it's just needles are the one thing I just can't stand!"

She pointed a finger in his face. "And right now, _you_ are the one thing I just can't stand. You don't see _me_ running around like a buffoon." She turned from him. "Computer, registration: Kakarot, Son Goku."

"Registering," the feminine voice replied. Goku looked at the wrist band to see several lights start dancing across it. "Species: Saiyan. Sex: Male. Power level…" It crackled. "Power level…p-power level…pppower level…" Several beeps. "Inconclusive."

Nevrrest snorted irritably, looking at Goku. "Super Saiyans…" she growled. She turned again, her thick colorful tail smacking the deck. "Come. Others are waiting to receive you…and I've grown tired of your company."

Goku lowered his brow at her as her back turned. He could sense good in her, but sometimes he honestly wondered. She was arrogant and cruel, much like many of the foes he'd fought in his life. And it was almost like she was starting to hate him too, though he'd hardly given her reason to. Still, he followed, wishing to do his best to maintain peace with her.

In the next room, three of the justiciars waited – he recognized Oom'Bagu, but he couldn't recall the names of the other two, one looking like a plant and the other a hovering fuzzy-jelly-insect creature. Upon seeing him, Oom'Bagu bent his head in a bow and Goku pressed his hands together and bowed back respectfully.

"Welcome to The Hammer, Son Goku," Oom'Bagu hummed, his beautiful battle baton across his shoulders as usual. He turned to the other two. "May I formally introduce my fellow justiciars, Planet Misado and Prince Laswe of the Ponachi Moons."

"Hmph," snorted Laswe in his high, nasal voice, folding his arms, "I hardly go by that title anymore but I suppose it's appropriate for this introduction."

Goku bowed again. "It's an honor to meet you all." He blinked, looking at the plant creature. "But…I think I must have heard you wrong. How can he be a planet? Are there little people living on him?"

"It is…difficult to understand," Oom'Bagu hesitantly admitted, looking at Misado, "And Misado articulates itself in strange ways. But, as far as we can understand, the creature you see before you is a construct created by Planet Misado to be its representative and voice."

"A living planet?" Goku asked, his eyes wide.

"A planet with a soul, yes."

Goku started a little as Misado drew near him, flowers opening and vines outstretched. "Do you know us, golden one?"

Goku blinked. "Well yeah, I remember you from the fight on Earth."

"No…we have known you much better…for you called to us…your voice carried across the stars and we answered you."

His mouth opened. "I…I don't know what you mean. I don't remember talking to any planets that I know of."

The leaves rustled. "You called…you called and we gave you our energy…and with it you slew a mighty foe."

"The Spirit Bomb!" Goku cried, suddenly pointed, erupting into an amazed smile, "You helped me stop Buu! I remember…just when Earth's energy was about to give out…I felt something from the outside. I thought I was just imagining it at the time."

"What in the worlds is he talking about?" Nevrrest scowled a bit, her brow narrowed.

"The forgotten foe…but the Earth remembers. _We_ remember. So happy were we to hear your voice, golden one."

Goku got down on a knee and held out his hand to the stretching vines. "Thank you, Misado. Without your help and everyone on Earth, everything would have been destroyed. I couldn't have done it without you."

Misado's leaves produced a rust like a song and it reached out, the vines wrapping about his hand and latching onto his arm, beginning to grow up and spouting flowers across his skin. The other justiciars started.

"Misado, what are you doing to him?!" Oom'Bagu gaped.

"Stop this at once!" Nevrrest cried.

"No, it's all right…" Goku assured, reaching out with his other hand and letting the vines clasp and grow up his other arm, "They're not hurting me…" Goku shut his eyes as the vines grew across his body, caressing him, spreading over his chest and up his neck, sprouting flowers releasing a sweet scent.

"But what is it doing to you?!" Laswe started, frightened by display.

"Growing," Goku stated, the vines starting to appear one with his skin, "Growing together, really. I don't know how I can explain it in a way you'll understand…"

"Try…" Nevrrest gritted.

They started again as Goku and Misado both started to glow with a soft blue energy, passing between them. Goku opened his eyes and smiled at Misado. "I understand why you say 'we' now. You're not just a planet, you're everything living on that planet…no, not just everything living there. You're everything that's touched that _ki_ there as well. And that's why you're so strong. This body you made…it's got a piece of me in it too. A little piece of everything good there is." His brow lowered. "And that's why Frieza had to destroy you. Something that good just couldn't exist in his universe."

Oom'Bagu stood in utter awe of this exchange, the blue light of the _ki_ shining off his white fur. Goku was correct, Misado was a being of pure good. So why was it sharing _ki _with him? To do so would only serve to corrupt it…unless…his eyes widened with disbelief. Could it be so? Was this man also a being of pure good? How was that even possible?

Misado's flowers and leaves swayed. "We were destroyed…lost to fire and ashes blown across the stars…but we were restored by a righteous force."

"Mm," Goku nodded, "You mean the wish that Kami, King Kia, and Popo made. So it brought you back to life too."

Nevrrest choked, struck by these words. _Wish…_ Her thoughts fell back to what Vegeta had said just the night before…and her eyes burned with fire. Goku cried out in surprise as he was suddenly ripped from Misado's grasp, Nevrrest holding him up by the collar and shaking him. "What _wish_?!" she screeched, "I refuse to believe that a power that could bring Misado back to life would also restore that _demon_!"

"Nevrrest!" Oom'Bagu cried out in utter horror.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?!" Goku shouted as he was practically throttled.

"I _will_ have my answers and I will _not_ be stopped, you hear me?!" she continued to scream, her sharp beak baring down on his nose.

Oom'Bagu flew between them and threw out his arms, touching two fingers to each of their foreheads. There was a pulse of mauve energy, Goku momentarily feeling himself flung into a rage, Nevrrest washed in resolute peace and angry confusion before all emotion was defused. Oom'Bagu lowered his arms.

"I think that is enough," he stated seriously, looking up at Nevrrest, "I will take Son Goku from here. You may all go."

Nevrrest brushed herself off and glared at Goku. The Saiyan glared back. "Damn monkey," she hissed, turning swiftly with a flick her tail and marching off. Misado and Laswe drifted awkwardly together and followed her.

Goku's eyes weighed heavily on Nevrrest's as she disappeared through a doorway. Oom'Bagu sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Do not judge her too harshly, Son Goku. She had not been well these past days."

"Because of Vegeta?" Goku asked, still looking where she had gone.

"Mm," Oom'Bagu nodded gravely, "Her hatred for him is great. It has made her…difficult to be near. For me especially. It pains me to see her this way."

"I know she must feel awful," Goku stated seriously, "But it doesn't excuse her hurting others."

"Easy, for one such as you to say," Oom'Bagu kindly chided, "I suspected you've never truly hated anyone in your entire life."

"No, but…I've come close," Goku admitted.

Oom'Bagu looked down. "I have. And it is a difficult burden to bear." He put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I wanted to say…even though I don't agree with nor understand it, I admire you coming here as you have."

"What else could I do?" He turned around and held up his hands. "Understand, I'm not just here for Vegeta's sake. I can see now just how much damage he's caused and I want to help him make it right."

Oom'Bagu's expression fell sadly. "Admirable."

"You don't think I can?"

"I think that the scales of right and wrong are not what I once knew them to be," he sighed and then held out a hand, "Come. Walk with me."

Goku glanced around curiously, taking in his surroundings as they entered a hall, though there was not much to see yet. "Oom'Bagu, right?" The horned bear nodded, adjusting his engraved cuffs as they walked. "That thing you did to Nevrrest and me a moment ago…what was it?"

"A technique," he answered, "I call it Empathic Transfusion. It is useful for dispelling conflicts because it forces those involved in the exchange to momentarily experience the other's emotions. Once the exchange is made I, as the conduit, can easily dissolve them."

"Well your techniques are amazing," Goku praised, "What was the one you were using in our fight?"

"Empathic Reflect. As you likely observed, it causes whatever damage is dealt to me to be delivered in equal measure to the one who caused it."

Goku's face lit with excitement as he listened. "And where did you learn your techniques?"

Oom'Bagu chuckled warmly. "I didn't. I developed them myself."

"Amazing!" Goku cried. He ran ahead of him and pressed his hands together. "If I may ask…"

"Withhold nothing, Son Goku," Oom'Bagu assured, holding up a hand, "All queries I shall answer."

"Well then," Goku's smile grew then turned serious, "I would like to request to learn from you. Your techniques are unlike anything I've ever seen."

Oom'Bagu's fur rippled with pleasure. "I would be honored to do so." Goku's face lit up. "However…" The Saiyan's expression fell. "I cannot."

"Oh…well I wouldn't use them against you."

He chuckled. "You misunderstand, Son Goku. It's not that I don't wish to. But it would be impossible for me to do so." He motioned for them to keep walking. "You see, I come from an empathic race called the Gregoriks. My techniques are derived from my people's natural abilities. Perhaps if you were also Gregorik, I could teach you. But a Saiyan? I think not."

"Wow…you must have some incredible warriors among your people then," Goku enthused, letting his disappointment pass.

Oom'Bagu's expression fell and he shook his head. "No…my people have always been a peaceful race. It is our nature to be so. I am alone."

"Oh…well how did you end up being a fighter then?"

"Hatred."

Goku stopped. "Really? You don't seem like the sort."

"I wasn't always." Oom'Bagu stopped and took his baton from his shoulders, holding it out before him with a deep sigh. "…I think you would have liked my world. You see, we were a people without crime. It was unheard of for one Gregorik to harm another because all Gregoriks were empathically connected to each other. The entire race. So if you were to cause another harm, no matter how indirectly, one way or another it would find its way back to you and you would feel that suffering as your own…to be otherwise was unfathomable." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "So you can only imagine our horror when beings came to our world who took pleasure in the suffering of others. We felt not what they did and they not us. We were helpless."

Goku's expression flattened. "Vegeta?"

"No," Oom'Bagu almost chuckled, "No…it was Frieza himself. And his right hand, Zarbon. And the soldiers they brought with them. My world was a very cold place with little resources. But we wanted for little. When the Planet Trade Organization came to us, they determined the only resource our planet had worth taking was our people, as we were skilled laborers and passive. Ideal slaves. He had the strongest of our races gathered and then forced us to watch as he destroyed our home and families with it."

Goku looked down, his fists tightening at his sides. "That's awful. I'm so sorry."

Oom'Bagu turned and faced him fully. "You of all people have the least reason to say that to me." He took Goku by the shoulders. "I owe you…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "So _very_ much. The man I hated, the man who turned me into what I am today…was the monster you slew on Namek. Lord Frieza…who had that green…kill my son. Who destroyed my home. Who made me a slave for the next twenty years of my life…" Tears started to run from his eyes and he bared his teeth. "I hated him _so much_. I developed these techniques because I wanted to force him to feel what he had made me feel…but I know if I had faced him that would have been the end of me. Dead or alive, I wouldn't have walked away with my soul." He looked into his eyes. "For this reason I am doing what I am doing now for you. Not because I believe in your cause. Because you freed me. Not just as a slave, but from who I was becoming." He closed his eyes again. "And yes…because you brought justice to that monster."

His eyes reopened as Goku touched his arm. "It's not quite what you think," Goku stated, "I didn't kill Frieza. I had lot of chances to…I kept hoping he'd realize he was beaten and give up hurting people. But he didn't. He ended up blowing up with Namek. That was the last time I saw him." He decided not to add the rest of the story. It would only confuse him.

Oom'Bagu was very still. "You mean to say…you tried to spare his life?" Their eyes met and held each other gaze for a long moment. Oom'Bagu sighed and turned away. "If that is truly the case…I can understand Nevrrest's frustration with you. You are without a doubt a mighty warrior, Son Goku…but you are a fool."

"Maybe," Goku admitted, "But I always gotta give people a chance. It's what feels right."

Oom'Bagu looked ahead and started them walking again. "Is that what you're trying to do for Prince Vegeta then? Give him a second chance?"

Goku had to laugh a little. "Not exactly. Vegeta had his second chance a long time ago. And he made good of it. He and Bulma are really happy together. And his son Trunks and my son Goten are really close." He looked down, thinking back to a wicked smile balanced under a dark M. "I admit, he's made some mistakes along the way. But he always made up for them. I like to think of him as a friend. I hope he will someday too, if he doesn't already."

Oom'Bagu's dark eyes shifted back to him. "These…'mistakes'…would they happen to involve cruelty and murder?"

Goku's brow lowered and he looked ahead. In his mind, a white gloved hand pointed viciously at a crowd of innocent people, a bright flash followed by death throes and a despicable smile. "…Yeah."

The horned bear grunted. "I find it a great shame that we must force these criminals to suffer for what they have done. But it is so. One must suffer for the pain they cause others. Even I suffer as I punish them. That is the price I must pay for the path I have chosen. In creating these techniques, I have opened myself to the pain of those outside my race. But it is just. Who am I to cause pain and yet spare myself from it?"

"I see…" Goku considered, "I do kinda know what you mean. If life has taught me one thing, it's that if you cause pain to others you can expect nothing but the same in return." He looked at him again. "But that's why I'm here. I want everyone Vegeta's hurt to see he's already felt that pain inside him – just like you said."

"I have not sensed that about him," Oom'Bagu bluntly returned, "I sense a man who refuses to feel anything that does not suit him."

Goku laugh nervously. "Heh…he can be that way. But not always." He looked seriously ahead again. "You'll see that for yourself." They entered an elevator, rising and riding across The Hammer's decks. "So…tell me about the other Justiciars and this fleet…what's their story?"

Oom'Bagu stroked his chin. "Hmm…where to begin? I suppose we have time." He glanced at him. "Well…you know pieces of my, Nevrrest's, and Sepis's story. It was the three of us were the original members. Though…it really began with Laswe."

"The one who's a prince?"

"Mm. You see, he and his entire race were dead." Goku started. Oom'Bagu laughed. "Yes…strange to think about, isn't it? His people weren't the only ones. There are thousands in this fleet who were former members of the dead. When Laswe and his people were restored to life, they found themselves on their world, which had been recently sold. A war broke out between the current proprietors and the original residence. Nevrrest came to them and helped drive away the thieves and retake their home."

He smiled a little. "After that she met me. I had been training myself in secret for years. And when I realized Frieza's demise, I put in motion a rebellion twenty years in the making. Was able to salvage what was left of my race. Then I met Nevrrest. We fought together in many battles, liberating those who had been oppressed by Frieza wherever we could find them. Over time…we became heroes in the eyes of many. And we slowly gained allies who wished to fight alongside us." He looked at Goku warmly. "That's all it was. We six, fighting together. It wasn't until Sepis invented the Quantum Fusion Core, however, that The Justice truly began. Genius little Arlian."

"Quantum Fusion Core…" Goku pondered as they stepped off the elevator, "I heard you guys mention that before."

"Magnificent technology," Oom'Bagu returned, "It was inspired by people's abilities. It, in essence, draws the energy from the members of our fleet and pours it into us six through our fusion bands." He tapped at the gemmed brace around his neck. "Symbolic really. The weak finally able to fight back."

"So you were Frieza's slave, Nevrrest's people were killed by Vegeta, Misado was blown up, Laswe and his people were slain by Frieza's men…" Goku paused in counting down his fingers. "What about the other two? What's their story?"

"Ah…they were untouched by Frieza's regime." He lead Goku down another hall. "Not everyone in this fleet was a victim. Some simply wish to help restore order to the galaxy. There hasn't been a force capable of combating the criminals who haunt the galaxy since before anyone can remember. We lived in darkness and it was only after the destruction of all the leaders of the Planet Trade Organization and we began to lift our heads back into the sun." He straightened his tunic and continued. "But that does not answer your query. Horkion, the one built of stone, was the mightiest champion of his race, a warrior for good…though, your kind wouldn't have likely have considered him much of a warrior at all. His planet was never touched by Frieza, but they all knew he would come one day. And when he didn't, Horkion joined us in the good fight." His eyes shifted. "As for Nettelish…the robed one…she's a bit of a mystery. We know she comes from a secret order of monks who have dedicated their lives to the study of the _ki_ and other energies of the universe. But I know nothing of her species or little else of her personal background."

Goku took note of all this, knowing it would be important in his efforts here. He had to be able to understand everyone involved if he hoped to succeed in settling this. "And Sepis?"

"Nevrrest's loyalist friend," Oom'Bagu answered, "As you may recall, he was saved just before his world exploded. The two of them have been inseparable since. His planet was a savage one, but Sepis was uniquely minded among them, as I understand. He fits well in civil society."

"So he'll agree with whatever she decides?" Goku warily asked.

"He usually does. He admires her greatly…perhaps too much." He stopped by a doorway and pressed a panel. The door opened into a pleasantly furnished living quarters. "We've arrived. This is your dwellings. I believe you should find all that you require within."

Goku frowned. "Does that mean you're leaving now?"

He raised a brow. "That was my intention."

"I hope it's not too much trouble…" Goku continued, taking a quick glance at the room, "But if you could, I'd really appreciate it if I could show me more of your fleet. And…"

"You wish to see Vegeta," Oom'Bagu surmised.

Goku nodded. "I'd really appreciate it if I could."

Oom'Bagu gave pause, considering, his hands folded. "Very well. I'll offer this. I shall make an inspection round of the prison ships…and you may accompany me."

He smiled again. "That sounds perfect!"

Oom'Bagu smiled softly back. "I will appreciate the company, I'm sure." He reached out and touched the monitor on Goku's wrist. "Should you have trouble relocating your quarters or require any other assistance, you can contact the computer mainframe with this. Merely speak to it and the computer will answer. You can also use it to contact myself if necessary."

"Great, good to know."

Oom'Bagu stretched out an arm back into the hall. "This way then, if you please."

**(**Scene Break**)**

Nevrrest was furious. Furious beyond reason. She went straight from Goku into one of the training rooms, kicking up the level to her highest training regime and letting loose her rage, sparing no mercy on the combat probes, smashing, ripping, dashing, and exploding. The computer was forced to compensate, adding a new coat of shielding to the training room walls to hold back her fury. Only when the shattered particles of the attack probes lay scattered gruesomely across the floor did she finally regain sense of herself, gnashing her beak as she twitched and glared ahead.

"Damn monkeys…damn _monkeys_!" she screeched, kicking up some of the debris, "If it hadn't been destroyed before my time, I'd blow their damn planet up myself!" Aimless words of viciousness expelled, she focused her thoughts. "So, Vegeta…you found yourself a way to come back from the dead, have you? Not for long…not for long!"

She paced back and forth, seething. Some force out there thought it was going to rob her of her revenge? Not a chance! Whatever this wish granter was, she would ensure he would never restore Vegeta to life once she was done with him! But that was the trouble, she had no clue what power was granting these wishes. Though, she knew its power wasn't limitless, otherwise as Vegeta said, her people would have been restored too. And what of Sepis's home? That never came back either. What was this thing, she had to know!

She clenched her fists, for half a second considering marching to the prince's cell and throttling the answer out of him…but no, that would be the most foolish thing possible she could do. He'd only enjoy it. And what if she was caught doing so? No…she had to find out what had granted these wishes another way. But how? She paced some more, her talons digging into the deck.

"Damn that Kakarot!" Nevrrest spat, whipping her tail as she turned, "If that moron thinks he can just make a wish and undo everything I'm about to do, he can…" Her jaw fell, a realization dawning upon her. "Yes…that _moron_!" She burst out the training room, taking off the ground and flying down the halls.

Sepis squealed as someone burst into his room, relaxing when he saw the towering figure of many colors. "Friend Nevrrest, it's only you. You startled me so!"

Nevrrest's feet touched the ground, her feathers flattening. "Sepis. I need you to do something for me."

"Oh, of course, anything," he assured, getting out of his chair.

"I want you to put constant surveillance on Son Goku," she replied, leaning over him, "Monitor everything he does and says. In his sleep even if you must."

Sepis blinked. "Oh…well of course. But why?"

She held up a finger. "I want you to listen very carefully anything he says concerning wishes and those who were killed by Frieza or any who served him." She lowered her brow. "_And_…I wish you to get close to him. Gain his trust. Then probe him for information. Perhaps ask why your world wasn't restored like many others…that should be innocent enough."

"I…yes, of course, but…I still don't understand."

Her hand lowered. "I believe our guest may have discovered a means to raise the dead. And it's entirely possible that when I convince the others to sentence Vegeta to execution, he may use this power to bring him back to life." She leaned in very close, her eyes wide. "Can you even imagine what a disaster that would be? Not only for us, Sepis, but for the entire fleet. If suddenly those who receive the ultimate punishment can be rectified, who then will fear us? We'll become a universal joke."

Sepis looked down nervously. "I understand."

She smiled. "I knew you would." She laid her hand atop his head. "Do this for me, Sepis. Find out by what power this is being done…so I may put an end to it before it's too late."


	7. Chapter 7

Among the fleet, Prison Ship 1 was a pleasant surprise. Goku had been confused at first, Oom'Bagu seemed happy to be going there as their first stop, smiling to himself. But soon he saw why as they pass through the airlock from the transit tube, crossing through a series of blast doors before entering a roomy space filled with many figures dressed in either black or white. The black garbed ones were guards, they were dressed the same as the ones who had greeted him. And the white ones were…

"Warden!" cried a white-garbed alien with an elongated head and spotty skin, "Good to see you again! I saw you caught yourself a big fish this time – Prince Vegeta!" The alien looked down and shuddered. "Real cold-hearted brute, that one. Only saw him in person once and eesh!"

"It is so," Oom'Bagu nodded then held up a hand with a chuckle, "Forgive me, I know your face but I forget your name. It has been a long trip."

"Oh!" He turned and pointed to the glowing aqua numbers on his shoulder, "Prisoner 5993, sir. Name's Dreeke."

"Dreeke," Oom'Bagu pronounced, "Yes, I certainly recall you now. You were transferred to this vessel six month ago."

"Mm!" he nodded sincerely, "Made a lot of progress too. Got a job on the medical line."

"Excellent, I am most pleased," Oom'Bagu hummed with a fatherly expression, "Keep this up and you'll have earned your freedom within another two years."

"Oh, that would be most wonderful, sir," Dreeke clasped his hands in earnest, "I'll leave you alone now, I can see you have a guest. But thank you for speaking with me, sir." The prisoner hurried off on his way.

Oom'Bagu noticed Goku's baffled expression and chuckled, leading him further on. "Prison Ship 1 holds a special place in my heart. It is where we hold the reformed – those who have demonstrated exceptional behavior and a desire to atone for their crimes. It is not an easy place to get into, but those who have enjoy minimal security and a chance to give something back to the universe – working in factories to produce various items that the people of the galaxy need to rebuild their homes and societies. I personally hold it as our greatest accomplishment."

"Wow, that's a great idea!" Goku marveled, stopping at a window to look down at a mess hall, "Did you think of it?"

"Horkion's idea," said Oom'Bagua warmly, looking through the transparent pane as well, "Who knew a heart of stone could be so kind."

Goku made a mental note to get to know Horkion better next he saw him. The more he heard of him, the more he sounded like a great guy. Goku smiled as a few more prisoner stopped them to greet Oom'Bagu before hurrying on their way. He wished Vegeta was here. Though he didn't want his friend to be locked up anywhere, if he had to be, this seemed like the place for him. But no, he couldn't be, not even here, he'd promised Bulma he wouldn't come back without him and that's what he was going to do.

Still, the curiosity remained. "Hey Oom'Bagu, I was wondering, what wrong did that one guy do? Dreeke?"

"Why don't you ask the computer?" Oom'Bagu offered as they entered the transit tube again, heading for the next prison ship.

"Oh, right." Goku looked down at his monitor. "Um…computer, could you tell me about Dreeke?"

The bracer beeped. "Prisoner designation please."

"Uh…" Goku scratched his head. "Prisoner…5993?"

"Identified: Dreeke. Sex: Male. Species: Velex. Current station: Prison Ship 1. Conviction: Aided murder and theft."

"Aided?" Goku frowned.

"Ah," Oom'Bagu hummed, "I suspected as much. Not all who we arrest caused direct harm within the Planet Trade Organization. Many helped launder the stolen planets or directed missions. This would be the case with Dreeke."

"So that's why he gets to be on Prison Ship 1?"

"Well it aided him in doing so…but no. As I recall, he was transferred here from Prison Ship 2. Had he been any higher, he would have had to work his way down each level before making Prison Ship 1."

_And Nevrrest called Vegeta their number one…_ Goku thought as they crossed over into the next airlock, _It's probably going to be a while before we even get to him._

Prison Ship 2 was similar in design to Prison Ship 1, the major difference Goku noticed was the collars they all wore and the lack of large open spaces. They also seemed a lot more nervous than friendly, though a few of them dared to give them a brief greeting. Oom'Bagu explained it was because most of them were looking to be transferred and feared doing anything that would harm their chances. In Prison Ship 3, Goku noticed the collars again and that only a handful were allowed to wander around at a time.

"What are those collars, by the way?" Goku asked.

"Standard issue shackles," the Gregorik answered, "The device built into them prevents the wearer from challenging energy."

"Really? Wow…and they'll work on anyone?"

"As far as we've determined. You will find we are quite efficient at what we do. No one escapes The Justice."

This fact became all the more clear as they passed into the fourth prison ship. That's when Goku also noticed a pattern – the prisoner uniforms from ship to ship were progressing in color. Those in Prison Ship 1 had worn white, in the second they wore violet, in the third they wore blue, now they were dressed in green. He could pretty easily guess what the next series of colors would be, leading up to the final ship where Vegeta was held – Prison Ship 7. Once they were inside number four, Goku immediately began to recognize more of the types he was familiar with – soldiers and thugs.

Like the previous ships, Prison Ship 4 had a mess hall, though the higher up in crime they went the smaller and more divided the mess halls were. Goku's stomach suddenly growled and he laughed. "Oh boy, looks like I'm getting hungry again."

Oom'Bagu laughed quite boisterously and then shook his head. "There is plenty waiting for you back on The Hammer."

"Nah, that's okay, I'll just have what those guys are eating," he said, pointing down the trays of mush, "What is it anyhow?"

Oom'Bagu frowned a little. "What I spent twenty years dining upon. Believe me, it's unfit for you. We provide diverse meal plans to the lower levels of criminals, but from here on protein trays are all that's afforded."

"Protein trays?"

"Basic nutritional needs covered in a simple compound. Tasteless to most. Understand, feeding all these prisoners is costly and protein trays are cheap." His expression lowered and Goku realized he'd been looking a bit darker with each vessel. "Besides…it's more than they deserve."

They were about to move on when suddenly some thread of emotion broke down in the mess hall below, a prisoner leaping over the table at another.

"Woah, a fight!" Goku cried as they began to pummel each other with their fists, the whole mess hall stirring and gathering around them.

Oom'Bagu stood over Goku's shoulder, watching the event with a measured expression. The guards didn't move to stop the fight, only standing by and laughing as the computer's voice hummed and an energy pulse shot through both prisoners. They fell to the floor. Oom'Bagu watched, his brow thrusting downward as they got back up and started weakly fighting again before the computer shocked them again, the guards laughing louder.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, his jaw hanging slightly.

"Excuse me," Oom'Bagu stated darkly, disappearing in a flash. A moment later the justiciar appeared in the mess hall, walking heavily forward just as the two prisoners were shocked again. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. The squabblers flopped on the floor, the fight knocked out of them by the energy blasts, the other prisoners and guards staring at Oom'Bagu with horror. He roughly picked the two pacified prisoners up and glared severely at the guards. "This is unacceptable! Why did you not stop and discipline them?"

The guard nearest to him trembled and swallowed hard. "Justiciar Oom'Bagu…"

"_Speak_!"

"We just didn't…we knew the pacification field would—"

Oom'Bagu's brow narrowed and he dropped the two prisoners, his pupils beginning to burn mauve. "Is that what you think? You think the pacification field is an excuse for you to shirk your duties?" The guards shuddered and the prisoners hid behind tables as Oom'Bagu's lips pulled back to reveal teeth. "It is a tool and a safety measure, not a replacement for a true guiding hand." He pointed a finger. "Call up your warden, I would speak to him at once!"

Goku watched with awe—a little scared himself!—as the guard was forced to speak to his bracelet, which Goku noted looked just like the bands the justiciars wore. Minutes later a very nervous and flustered looking alien walked in, his hair drooping at the sight of Oom'Bagu's disapproving glare.

The warden swallowed. "Justiciar—"

"_I_ will speak," Oom'Bagu boomed, "Your incompetence is evident, your guards are slackers and I hold you responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes," he protested, sweating, "We'll improve our security."

"Your security is without fault, your men's attitudes are." Oom'Bagu pointed at the guards. "Take these two prisoners and place them in solitary, three days—one sentence for each breach of conduct." The guards yelped their compliance. Oom'Bagu turned on the warden again. "As for you, you will put your administration in order or you will turn in your resignation—do I make myself clear?"

The warden swallowed hard. "Perfectly, Justiciar."

"Good." The two prisoners were lead off and Oom'Bagu returned to Goku's side, sighing as he adjusted his tunic collar. "Apologies, we may continue now."

Goku laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "Gosh, I had no idea you could be that scary. I hope you never look at _me_ like that."

"I was a father once, I know how to be both loving and frightening," Oom'Bagu smiled softly, "Come."

They passed through another series of blast doors—one step closer to Vegeta—Goku feeling quite eager over all that he was learning about The Justice. "So, you're not the only warden?"

"I am Grand Warden," Oom'Bagu explained, "And warden of Prison Ship 7. I couldn't very well look after all the ships myself, as powerful as I have made myself I am but one man."

"What about the other justiciars, don't they help you?"

"The six of us help each other in all things." His voice deepened a note. "However, we each have a primary role to play. You know mine. Nevrrest is Grand Marshal, head of criminal captures. Horkion and Laswe are each Grand Guardian, in charge of training and maintaining the fleet personnel, especially the guards. Misado and Nettelish are the Grand Judges, they oversee all court hearings."

"Oh boy…I hope I can remember all this," Goku anxiously ran his fingers through his clumpy spiked hair.

"There is no need to fret," Oom'Bagu assured, "I have no qualms with answering repeated questions." He chuckled. "And assuredly neither does the computer."

Goku smiled a little. "I don't doubt that." He looked down. "But it's important that I do. I can't afford to make any mistakes."

Oom'Bagu stopped in the middle of the transit tube and looked at him. "…What did he ever do to deserve you?" he marveled, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Goku blinked, stopping as well, "I don't know what you mean."

"I can't imagine why you want to help him so desperately."

Goku smiled again. "I told you, he's my friend. And a good person, he wasn't always but that's what he is now." His brow lowered and he started them walking again. "Besides, I promised Bulma I wouldn't come home without him. And I meant it. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I'm not leaving unless Vegeta's with me."

Oom'Bagu frowned, looking ahead. "Then you may be our guest for some time. Is that really a vow you are prepared to keep?"

"Mm," Goku nodded, his brow lowered.

The Gregorik sighed heavily, feeling the Saiyan's determination in his gut. "Then I pray your dedication be rewarded."

**(**Scene Break**)**

Vegeta teetered on the edge of the metal slab, too exhausted to fully hold himself upright, too sore to sleep. His throat was hoarse from night spent screaming. The hours since had slipped by in a blur. How long had he been here? He was starting to lose track already. His mind empty of all thoughts, crawling through bouts of emotion, still he sat, his collar bracing against his neck as he wobbled.

"Fishy, fishy, fishy…"

Vegeta's eyes cracked open. "Uh…h?"

"Doesn't get much fresher than that…heheha…"

His dry tongue moved. "Who…the…?"

"Hehe, to your right, little fish."

Vegeta lifted his stiff neck to see the panel on the wall had lit up again. Only this time it wasn't Nevrrest. This time he saw a humanoid with grey skin and white hair, a chain dangling from the metal collar welded to his neck, and dressed in crimson.

"Well, look at you," the alien grinned, "It's been a long time, Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked twice, forcing his tired eyes to come to focus on the face on the screen. His eyes widened slightly and he gritted. "Well, what do you know, Lacor."

"He remembers!" laughed the mutant, "And of course I remember you – old Frieza's little ward." He leaned in close to the screen and grinned. "Welcome to Hell."

"Grr, if I have to hear one more reference to Hell, I think I'll puke," Vegeta shut his eyes and snarled, not caring to waste his energy looking at him anymore.

Lacor laughed again, a dry cackle. "Well you'll see for yourself…lucky it took them this long to find you. I've been here a few years. Caught me having a bit of fun – you know the sort. Good old days style."

"As usual, Lacor, you're in love with the sound of your own voice and I'm already tired of hearing it." He gave the screen a brief glance. "How are you even contacting me?"

The mutant snickered. "Special privileges. Be a good little fish and they'll let you make calls too. Keeps you sane. Stay alone in a cell for long enough and your reflection becomes your best friend."

Vegeta grunted.

Lacor leaned in close again with a menacing smile. "I wouldn't pass up this chance for conversation, Vegeta. You'll be desperate for it soon enough."

Vegeta's eyes opened and glared ahead. "There's nothing I want from you, Lacor."

Lacor clicked his tongue at him several times and shook his head. "Well fine…at least I'll enjoy myself." He rumbled with laughter and brought a single eye close to the screen. "Quite an item, you, seems like you're all anyone's talking about anymore. Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans." He laughed mockingly. "Oh, and can't anyone forget how much the Marshal hates you. No one knows exactly why. Would make for a juicy rumor…"

Vegeta snarled and turned his head, baring his teeth at him. "I told you, I don't care about anything you have to say, so just leave me alone!"

Lacor roared with laughter, making Vegeta seethe. "Oh this is best laugh I've had in ages. And the best part is I'm sure you'll be good for many more to come…while you last, anyhow."

Vegeta's expression fell. "Hm. And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means not only are you a fresh fish, word is you're a _dead_ fish," he grinned, running his tongue over his lips, "Everyone knows the Marshal's got it out for you. And you're a red shirt, so that makes you eligible for execution. In my opinion, it's only a matter of time. Can't wait to watch, should make for some good entertainment."

"Oh really…and why are you still alive, Lacor?"

"Hard sentence to pass, they only save it for those they consider 'unredeemable'…must be my winning _smile_ that saved me."

"Yes…" Vegeta scowled, looking away again, "I'm sure."

"Marshal will get what she wants, I can guarantee it," he chuckled, watching Vegeta with vicious eyes, "You have no friends here, Vegeta. Not even among your fellow prisoners. After all, we all remember how you used to thumb your nose at us, you and your Saiyans pals, always thinking you were above the rest." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Well now you're truly on top, number one, no one can compete. How does it feel?"

Vegeta looked at the floor, remaining silent.

"Hehe, poor little prince." His eyes shifted. "Oh look at that…my call time's run out. We'll talk again, fishy."

Vegeta's brow lowered as the video feed cut. "No…we won't."


	8. Chapter 8

The journey was growing darker with each prison vessel, as was Oom'Bagu's visage. In Prison Ship 5, there were very few prisoners allowed out of their cells. In Prison Ship 6, they weren't allowed use of their hands, pairs meandering about in large cells with their forearms bound together. Goku felt an uneasiness growing in his chest as at last they approached Prison Ship 7, where the galaxy's worst criminals were held, murders who had slaughtered millions, some who had blown up entire worlds. It honestly wasn't a place he much wanted to be, but it was where Vegeta was, so it was _exactly_ where he wanted to be.

Conversation between Oom'Bagu and Goku had all but ceased as they crossed the transit tube and passed through what seemed like an endless amount of blast doors. Goku looked around as the computer gradually let them through, wondering if Vegeta had passed this same way and what sort of things he must have been feeling. It had to have been frightening for someone as independent and proud as Vegeta, listening to those many thick doors closing behind him. As usual, they were greeted by a group of guards.

But this time it was a little different. "Good, I heard you were headed this way," purred the low, pretty voice of Justiciar Nettelish, standing with the group of guards.

Goku blinked. "Oh, hey there."

Oom'Bagu hummed. "Yes. What brings you here, Nettelish? I had assumed you'd be meditating about now."

"Hm…" Nettelish gracefully folded her arms, her black robes rippling, "I need to have a word with you. Something's come up." She looked at Goku. "_But_…once again I stand in the presence of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Greetings, champion…I would ask what brings you here but I think that's fairly obvious."

Goku nodded. "I'm here to see Vegeta."

"Of course." She swept about him and held her hands on either side of his head, her glowing violet eyes squinting thoughtfully. "Interesting…if you don't mind me saying so, you are startlingly weaker in your normal state…" She chuckled and pressed a hand to her chest just below her fusion band. "But then, who am _I_ to talk? My manipulation of _ki_ and _suntra_ is pathetic compared to the levels I achieve under quantum fusion."

Goku studied her with a serious expression. He hadn't forgotten what she'd said about Bulma's baby back on Earth. So this one was the monk, the mysterious one, the one that studied the _ki_. Goku got a strange sense about her. While she seemed gentle mannered and fought for justice like the others, there was something…cold and cruel about her. Something that didn't seem to make sense. Because of this, despite his reasoning, it was against Goku's good sense to try to befriend her as he intended to the others…but maybe it was just the negative energy in the ship that was affecting him.

"But that aside…Oom'Bagu, may we speak in private?" she looked to her fellow justiciar.

Oom'Bagu sighed heavily and glanced at Goku. "Forgive me, honored Goku, I'm afraid I must leave you for now." He gestured to one of the gathered guards, who stood apart from the rest with shoulder guards. "This is Hameus, head of security on Prison Ship 7 and standing warden whenever I am unavailable. I'm certain he will be more than happy to continue to guide you from here."

Hameus – who much resembled a blue-ish human – gave Goku a terse smile and held out his hand. "Welcome to the most secure vessel in the galaxy, Son Goku. It will be my privilege to help you in any way I can."

Goku nodded to him with a polite smile. "Thanks." He looked at Oom'Bagu. "We'll catch up later, right?"

Oom'Bagu paused in walking away and looked back over his shoulder, favoring Goku with a warm smile. "Assuredly. Good luck, Goku."

Goku smiled softly back and gave another nod as Oom'Bagu left with Nettelish, looking seriously at Hameus a moment later. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to go straight to Vegeta. It's been a long trip getting here."

Hameus folded his hands behind his back and sighed. "But of course." He lifted his head. "Computer, open route to Prisoner Compound Prime."

"Setting blast doors to unlock," chimed the computer. The guards looked at their gemmed bracelets as they blinked as the first of the doors opened.

"This way please, sir," Hameus held out a hand.

Goku squared his shoulders and moved forward with them, feeling fully prepared to talk to Vegeta. As they entered the grand chamber where the many, many cells stacked up high and beyond, Goku gave a serious look around, taking little time to marvel unlike the previous ships. Some of the prisoners in their cells stood up and looked at him curiously but he looked back little, marching forward with power and confidence.

Though it was a long walk, Goku didn't count the steps. He could sense Vegeta's energy, weaker and fainter than it had ever felt before. It worried him. Was Vegeta okay? Surely he was fine, from all that he'd seen, even among the worst criminals, The Justice treated their prisoners well. But that aside, something already didn't feel right. Hameus walked ahead of him, glancing at his bracelet occasionally.

At last, they approached a single cell. As the contents came into view, Goku and the guards all froze in shock. Vegeta was a horrid shirtless wreck. His hair was greasy with sweat, dried blood touched the corners of his mouth, and he couldn't seem to either sit up _or_ lay down, wavering back and forth on his metal slab.

"Oh the hell has he been doing?" Hameus scowled, "Open it up."

One of the guards went to a panel and entered a long code, scanning their palm. The transparent wall lifted and Vegeta stirred slightly. The guard stepped forward, freezing as there was a faint splash under his boot. He looked down. "What the…"

"He peed himself?!" Goku gaped, seeing the yellow puddle on the cell floor.

Vegeta stirred again at the sound of Goku's voice, grunting softly before letting his head fall again. The guards snarled, holding their noses against the putrid smell.

"Oh what is this?" Hameus continued to scowl, "Some feeble attempt at rebellion?" He looked at Goku. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait back here a moment, sir."

"But…but I don't understand," Goku stuttered, still staring, "Vegeta wouldn't do something like that!"

"Well clearly he did," Hameus growled. He motioned to the other guards. "Get the cell clean and the prisoner scrubbed…and get him in uniform, he's completely soiled himself."

"Yes, sir," they answered, entering the cell. The one by the panel pressed a button and the cell floor turned into a grate, draining out the urine.

Vegeta's eyes cracked open as he felt hands on him, beginning to removed his torn and soiled pants. "What the…" He realized what they were doing and thrashed, his eyes livid with anger, "Don't you touch me!"

"Hold him!" shouted one as a couple more grabbed him from the sides. Vegeta roared and snapped his head to the right, sinking his teeth into an arm.

"Vegeta, don't!" Goku shouted, reaching out a hand, wanting to go to him.

Vegeta paused, a little blood from the bite on his teeth. _What…I could have sworn that was Kakarot's voice._

The guard cried out and recoiled, holding his arm as it started to bleed. "Damn Saiyan…ah…"

"Back," Hameus ordered and then sighed, glaring at Vegeta sternly, "Computer, pacify Prisoner 0001."

Goku tried to protest, but the energy ripped through Vegeta, jostling him harshly, his head falling forward again as the torment ended. Hameus signaled his men again and this time Vegeta didn't resist as they stripped him completely, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

"Incinerate those garments, no use in saving them," Hameus continued to command. He went to the panel outside the cell and got a hose, the guards dosing him in some kind of white powder before Hameus hit him with a jet of water.

"Gak!" Vegeta snarled, jerking back as he was hit with the cold spray. His teeth clenched and he shuddered with useless anger and humiliation as he was unceremoniously hosed down, left dripping a moment later. Vegeta raised his head, glaring intensely…until he saw the spiky haired Saiyan in orange standing behind the guards. He gasped in disbelief and his jaw hung, clenching his knees together in an attempt to hide his nudity. "Kakarot?" he breathed.

Goku gave him an assuring smile and nod.

Hameus reached into his belt and pulled out what looked like a red gumball. Stepping forward, he pressed it to Vegeta's chest, it turning into a gummy liquid that spread over Vegeta's body. It wrapped around him and transformed into fabric, forming a red shirt, pants, and boots. Hameus stepped back, putting away the hose and nodding to Goku. "All right, sir, you may go in now. I should warn you, you've got visitor privileges but regulation requires me to lock you in with him for the duration of your visit."

"That's fine," Goku assured, stepping into the cell, "Thanks for all your help. I think I'll be okay from here."

"We won't be far," Hameus assured. He touched the panel and the transparent wall lowered again.

Vegeta's face twitched and he growled as they left, looking at Goku with shock once more, standing before him in the cell. "Kakarot…what are you…how did you even…?"

Goku didn't answer, approaching the fellow Saiyan with his brow lowered in concern. Before he could protest, Goku gently took Vegeta's jaw and looked in his mouth. "You bit your tongue," he stated, then looked at him, "Why would you bite your tongue?"

Vegeta jerked his head with a growl. "I don't know, maybe it happened during the battle, it's not like _you've_ never bitten _your_ tongue in a fight!"

"You'd be right about that," Goku agreed, peeking inside his mouth again, "But that was days ago, this was more recent than that. Besides, Oom'Bagu told me they healed you."

"Who?" Vegeta scowled.

"Justiciar Oom'Bagu," Goku explained, letting go of Vegeta's jaw, "He's been great, helping me learn about the fleet. You don't remember him? Pretty tall, looks like a bear—"

"Oh you're buddies with _him_ now are you?" Vegeta snapped, turning his head away, "Why am I not surprised?" His eyes followed Goku as he walked around him, carefully inspecting him with that gentle hand he recognized – the same care and attention he always gave his wounded friends.

Goku touched Vegeta's collar. _Welded on, just like Oom'Bagu said._ He turned and started a little as he saw Vegeta's tail clamped viciously in the wall. Goku knelt down and touched it, seeing the small blood stain on the metal teeth. "Does it hurt?"

Vegeta ground his teeth. "The hell do you think?"

"Mm," Goku nodded in admittance, standing up again. He looked around the cell, his brow lowered. _I still can't believe Vegeta would pee himself…that just doesn't seem like him. Not sure if I should ask him about it, though…I don't want to embarrass him._ He felt along the wall until he found the panel Oom'Bagu had told him about, a toilet folding out of the wall. Goku looked it over. _Maybe it's broken…I guess there's only one way to find out._

Vegeta groaned softly, falling into a bit of a daze again…until he heard tinkling. "What the…" He looked over his shoulder. "Ah! Goddamn it, Kakarot, what the hell?!"

"Huh?" Goku blinked as he tested out the toilet, "Oh, I'm sorry…are only you allowed to use this?"

"No! Go right ahead!" Vegeta yelled and scowled, rattling his chains, "Because I was just hoping you'd show up and pee in here with me!"

Goku finished and the toilet flushed, folding back up into the wall, furrowing his brow. It didn't make sense, even in a place like this Vegeta would hold onto his pride…so why would he make such a mess of himself? The guards didn't have anything to do with it, they had been just as shocked as him. So what was going on?

He looked at Vegeta and the prince looked back. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, growling in frustration as he looked away. So…Kakarot had followed him here. He really shouldn't be surprised – wherever there was trouble, Kakarot was sure to show up. He didn't know how he managed it…and he couldn't decide how he felt about it either. Annoying as he was…he, in a way, was happy to see him. His shoulders shifted.

Goku watched him. "So how have you been doing?"

Vegeta hissed. "Other than being more humiliated than ever before in my life?" His expression drifted and his voice soften. "…Well enough." His eyes shifted. "Bulma. Trunks."

"Don't worry, they're safe," Goku assured, coming around to the front of the cell again, "They're really worried about you mostly. Chi-Chi's staying with Bulma, she said she'd help Bulma get ready for the baby."

Vegeta's teeth clenched and his face shuddered. "The baby…" he said with realization, "The damn baby! Damn them, if I'm not there when it's born…crr, I'll never hear the end of it."

Goku's eyes softened, sad at the prospect but happy to hear Vegeta still had thoughts of returning home. He touched Vegeta's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. This shouldn't have happened. But it's okay. We're going to get through this. Together."

Vegeta looked up, lifting the corner of his mouth in a cynical smile. "Oh really?"

The other Saiyan's brow lowered. "Mm. I made a promise."

"Bulma," Vegeta determined, looking down again. His jaw tightened. "And what exactly do you intend to do?"

"Well that's just the thing," Goku said, taking both his shoulders now, "It's not really up to me…I can only do so much. As much as I hate to say it, it's your mistakes that got you here, Vegeta, and it's up to you to make it right. I'll help in any way I can, but this is just something I can't do on my own." Vegeta eyed him and grunted, shrugging him off. The chains on his collar clinked as he growled, clenching as he tried to rise. "Got you," Goku said, putting an arm under him to help him up.

Vegeta snarled and shrugged against him again. "I'm fine, I can stand on my own."

"Just let me help you," Goku protested, "Here, what are you trying to get to?"

"Just get…" Vegeta growled and finally wriggled him off, stumbling over to the cell wall as a chain lost its slack and he smacked his shoulder against the wall. A panel glowed and opened up, extending a metal tube with a mouth piece on it. Vegeta sighed and hummed as he began to suck on it, his throat rippling as he downed several gulps of water. Goku watched, unable to stop himself from thinking that this made Vegeta look an awful lot like a gerbil. Something in his expression must have betrayed him because the prince shot him a deadly glare. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh," Goku started, rubbing his head, "Nothing." He shoved his hands into his tunic and turned away, giving Vegeta some privacy as he continued to drink. As he waited, he noticed in the corner of the cell was half eaten remains of one of those protein trays, splattered slightly against the wall like it had been thrown. Goku picked it up and inspected it. "Something happened in here last night, didn't it?" he asked, his tone slightly dark. Vegeta's eyes shifted. "And you don't want to talk about it for some reason." Goku sniffed the mush and then scooped up a bit on his finger, tasting it. He held his finger in his mouth for a long moment. "Huh…tastes like that one time Chi-Chi bought that really bad tofu…" Goku shrugged and shoved the whole thing into his mouth in three bites.

"What the—?!" Vegeta coughed, choking on his water and spitting, "Why would you eat that?! Grrr, besides, that was mine!"

Goku blushed and laughed. "Oh, sorry, I'm just really hungry right now and you didn't seem to want it, so I thought—"

"You _didn't_ think, that's the problem with you! Eat your own damn food, that trash is all I'm getting!"

Goku paused and blinked. "Oh…yeah, you're right, that was pretty thoughtless of me. Hmm…" He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Hey wait, I know!" He reached into his tunic and pulled out his case of dino-caps. "Chi-Chi made this for me, but I want you to have it. I think you could use it more right now." He pressed the button with his thumb and out popped into his hand a chicken and dumplings rice bowl, complete with chopsticks. "It's just a travel snack, but it's really good. Don't worry, I got plenty. Have as many you want."

Vegeta looked at the food as the tube was pulled back into the wall…and actually smiled a little. "Well…I can't say that's an offer I'd be in my right mind to refuse." He shuffled back to the metal slab, groaning softly as he took a seat.

Goku frowned at Vegeta's shackled arms and then smiled, pinching a dumpling and some rice in the chopsticks and offering it to him. "Here, eat up, it's good!"

Vegeta scowled at him, turning his mouth aside. "As if I'd let you feed me like some feeble invalid. I still have _some_ dignity left, Kakarot."

"Uh," Goku's jaw hung a little, "But…how else are you going to eat?"

Vegeta's eyes shifted sharply back to him and he snorted. "Just put the bowl in my lap."

"Oh, okay." Goku did as asked, sitting the bowl down. Vegeta bared his teeth a little and clenched it between his knees, bringing it up to his face. He seemed to gather a breath and then nosedived into it, his face disappearing as he devoured the food with a vengeance. Goku's mouth opened a little. "Wow, you really were hungry," he said as bits of rice bounced against Vegeta's hair. He continued to watch, finally taking a seat on the floor and folding his legs under him, waiting silently, patiently, and attentively as Vegeta ate.

Vegeta came up for a breath, licking his lips and feeling immensely satisfied by this small pleasure. Kakarot definitely had his moments when he was good for something. He was about to plant his face back into rice when he noticed something startling, his brow rising and flattening. Kakarot…in the position he was currently in…was actually _kneeling_ before him. For the first time ever, he sat bent below him, just waiting to serve him in whatever way he could.

Vegeta's brow twitched. _After all this time…this is it. I wanted this from you for so long, Kakarot. Why now? Why only now when I've sunk to my lowest to do you acknowledge me?_

Goku smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll eat later. They're letting me stay on The Hammer, that's their main ship." His brow furrowed. "Gonna have to keep your strength up, but I'm not really sure how. There isn't really a lot of room to train in here."

"Train?" Vegeta scowled, filling his mouth with food, "Don't be ridiculous, Kakarot, I can barely move, let alone train in here."

"Maybe we can get them to transfer you to Prison Ship 6," Goku offered.

Vegeta swallowed a dumpling. "What?" he continued to scoff.

Goku held up a finger. "Well if you behave and follow the rules, they might let you move to another ship. You see, the other ships have less security. In number six, you'd be in a bigger cell and could move around."

"As if I'd submit myself to their demands like some trained animal!" Vegeta snapped at him, enraged by the very idea, "I am Prince Vegeta and I will let no one forget that!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Goku gently waved his hands, "It was just a suggestion." His eyes lifted to the words engraved in red in the wall behind Vegeta's head. "Besides…I don't think anyone's forgetting that, Vegeta." Vegeta hissed and snarled, jerking his gaze away before putting his face into the bowl again. Goku looked at the numbers glowing in Vegeta's skin against his muscular shoulder. "This is really serious. I'm afraid if we don't do something, things are just gonna get even worse."

"And what," Vegeta said between mouthfuls, "Are we supposed to do exactly? Hm?"

Goku's brow lowered. "It's simple really. We gotta make them realize that you regret hurting all the people you did."

Vegeta paused and smirked a little. "And what makes you think I do?"

"What?" Goku blinked.

The saiyan prince closed his eyes. "Let me ask you something, Kakarot…do you regret that head injury you received as a child?"

Goku blinked again, rubbing his head as if searching for the bump. "Huh? Not really, I guess."

"Even though it nearly cost you your life and possibly – and very likely – dulled your wits?"

Goku's brow lowered again. "No."

"Why not?" he pressed, eyes still closed in unquiet meditation.

"That's simple," Goku answered, "If I hadn't, I probably would have killed everyone on Earth like I was supposed to."

"In other words…it made you who you are today." Vegeta's eyes opened, looking directly at him. "So how can you expect me to regret my own past? True, it is quite different from your own, but just like yours, it made me the warrior I am today. Why would I want it to be any different?" Again he gave a tiny, dry smile, and moved to finish the rice bowl.

"You're wrong, Vegeta."

"Huh?" Vegeta's head lifted with surprise.

Goku held his gaze, still kneeling on the floor. "Serving Frieza and hurting people didn't make you who you are. You've always been exactly who you choose to be. You choose to be a bad person. And then you choose to be better. It's as simple as that."

Vegeta gave him a long, hard look. "…Even if you're right," he finally said, "It won't make a difference. Nevrrest won't stop until she has what she wants. She'll do everything in her power to destroy me. And, sad to say? She's already gotten off to a good start."

Goku gave one of his rarer smiles – the wily, confident one. "Don't worry about her for now. If we can get the other Justiciars on our side, what she wants won't matter. They have to agree on their decisions as a group. Oom'Bagu told me so."

"No, Kakarot," said Vegeta, his gravity obliterating Goku's smile, "Even if that is the case, I know the rage that drives her. There is nothing that will stop it. Not even you."

The smile came again. "Well, we'll have to see about that."

Vegeta grunted, dipping down to chew the last of the rice and then flicking his head. "Another."

The low-class Saiyan warrior obeyed, getting out the dino-caps. "Right."

**(**Scene Break**)**

Oom'Bagu was struggling – fighting to hold back the rage he was feeling inside – looking severely at Nettelish. His face twitched as he looked at the mysterious monk, his teeth bared. "Perhaps…" he got out, "It would have be best to go elsewhere to discuss this…the negative empathy of this vessel has always had…poor effects on my disposition."

Nettelish shut her glowing violet eyes and chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't try to be coy, Oom'Bagu…I can tell when something upsets you."

"To say…" he hissed, resisting the urge to shout, "That I am upset would be a grave understatement, Nettelish. What you are proposing could be deadly to the stability of this fleet."

She snorted softly and the back of her robes rippled – a movement that had often lead him to suspect she had a tail somewhere under there. "Because you _always _know what's best for the fleet, right?"

"I have by no means implied that."

"Haven't you?" she eyed him, half-looping around the Gregorik, "Always playing the moderate, always acting as the self-righteous voice of reason…don't look at me like that, I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Oom'Bagu's jaw tightened, looking at her gravely. "If that is my role, so be it. What role are you playing in this, monk?"

"This isn't personal for me. Everyone knows it is for Nevrrest…" Her glowing eyes squinted. "But I think only _I_ have noticed it's also personal for _you_."

His brow lowered. "I have no grievance against Prince Vegeta."

"No, but you certainly have a personal interest in Nevrrest." She ran the back of her hand slowly down the side of her covered face. "The unlikely friends, the self-imposed exile and the raging champion. Two lonely souls." She held his gaze. "I know how terrified you are of losing one of the few beings you still share a bond with. Terrified of how the changes in her may change _you_ as well—"

"Careful," Oom'Bagu snapped, freezing her in his gaze, "Do not mistake my patience for calm."

"Oh how foolish of me…" Her eyes narrowed. "Does the truth hurt?"

"Truth? No. The mockery of it? Yes."

"I don't care about quarrels and old wounds," she bluntedly stated. She held up a finger. "I care about sending a message."

"And what message would you send?"

"That horror comes to those who do horrible things," she darkly purred, "That when we have a true monster on our hands that we make an example of him. Swiftly."

Oom'Bagu turned away from her, his eyes closing and rumbling deeply. His eyes opened again, calmer now and thickly glazed with sadness. "What has become of you, Nettelish? Is this our fate? To be twisted by the very evil we seek to eradicate?"

She snorted, folding her arms again. "I don't see your point."

"You were once such a gentle soul," he grievously continued, "A being who I could always sense had a ferocious nature but choose to deny it for the sake of something greater. There was a time you loved mercy over retribution. The Nettelish of days past would never had made the suggestions you did on Earth…nor would she force a prisoner still in the trauma phase to undergo a public trial." He pointed. "_And_, she would see how such an action will thrust Nevrrest even deeper into a tomb of hate."

"Melodramatic!" Nettelish admonished, upholding her hands, "Execute the ape and be done with it I say. Nevrrest can forget about him, the fleet will have one less scum to care for, _and_, most importantly, we'll truly establish ourselves as the ultimate force of justice in the galaxy."

"Oh it's decided already, is it?" he challenged, "Prince Vegeta is to be executed? Pardon me, I was under the impression that was to be determined _after_ the conviction."

"Oh wake up to reality, Oom'Bagu," she scoffed, the glow in her eyes turning intense, "I'll be blunt since I don't speak _poetry_. This isn't an ordinary prisoner, this is the one that our founder originally sought to take down. He is the symbolic representation of a species that was a terror to us all." She leaned back. "What if this 'Goku' accomplishes what he came here to do? What if he manages to paint Vegeta as this…model earth citizen?"

Oom'Bagu's head bowed with a sigh. "If what he believes is true I wish him all the success in the worlds."

"And that is what is wrong with _you_, Oom'Bagu," she accused, "We need him punished. We need him made an example of. And before you ask, Nevrrest has already made it clear to me this is what she wants. She too is afraid of the disease Son Goku carries in his head."

"Disease?" he frowned, "I wasn't aware our guest was mentally unsound."

"Clinically or not, by allowing him here you have endangered us all." She drew close and her voice softened. "This very well could be our greatest moment. And when events come to a crest, you had better hope you're on the right side, as I will be, or you may find yourself very alone in the universe once again."

Oom'Bagu's brow slowly lowered. "Is that a threat?"

"A warning…unless you're _so_ sure in the soundness of your and Nevrrest's friendship." She chuckled and turned away. "If so, go right ahead…but first, ask yourself this…which you care about more? The good people of the galaxy…or a criminal?" She walked away. "I'm going to announce my decision to the others…be a good warden and begin preparing Triple-Zero-One for his trial."

Oom'Bagu hung his shoulders heavily, his expression grim as the other justiciar departed. Truly, ill-fated was Prince Vegeta's discovery. Though he did not wish to deny him justice…but was that truly their goal? Or was a dark deed about? A vengeance to be fulfilled? A message of terror to be sent? Or, the fates forbid…a grab for power?

He shut his eyes again and sighed. "Do not go, my friends, where I cannot follow…you are not alone in battling this darkness inside your hearts."

**(**Scene Break**)**

It was with great glee that Nevrrest received the news of Nettelish's decision. _Finally_, someone actually working in her favor. Though she once would have preferred to let Vegeta rot in his cell for a few months, with the arrival of Goku things would have to be advanced. Though she doubted his ability for persuasion, his reputation proceeded him. The man was a legend, the one who had thrown down Frieza. No one was going to turn their nose up at that. And what in the end would move public more? Their love for a savior or hatred for a murderer? It wasn't a gamble she was willing to risk. So best to get the matter dealt with before her opponent had a chance to make a difference.

So, the trial would be soon…well that certainly busied her schedule. Not only would she have to prepare all the evidence as immediately as possible, she would have to step up her campaign against Vegeta's soul as well. Which reminded her…

Nevrrest touched her fusion band. "Sepis, report."

Sepis's image was projected before her, tightening the cloak he always wore around him. "You…want a report on Son Goku?" he asked nervously, "Isn't it a little soon? I only set up the taps an hour ago."

"Well then Sepis," she stated patiently, "Tell me what little you have."

His antennae twitched. "Well…he's with Vegeta now. None of the things you asked me to listen for have been mentioned by either of them…mostly they've just been discussing Vegeta's well being and Goku's plans to subvert us…or lack thereof really. His intentions remain a bit vague I'm afraid."

Nevrrest listened carefully, watching Sepis's expression, eventually raising a brow. "There is something else?" she pressed.

Sepis's eyes shifted. "Well…Son Goku noted certain…Nevrrest, did you…torture him?"

Nevrrest's brow lowered slightly. "What if I did?"

"I don't object," he hurriedly assured, "It's just…if the others find out—"

"They will be forced to keep their silence, I will let no one question me on this," she darkly assured, "But on that note…there is certain security footage I will need destroyed. And possibly more in the future."

Sepis looked down. "But…that…" He gave an even longer pause. "…I understand."

"I knew I could count on you," Nevrrest smiled, "Tell me, what is our unfortunate guest up to at this very moment?"

"…You're not going to like it."

She frowned. "Pardon?"

Sepis hesitated. "Well he's…he's feeding him. Apparently he brought food on board with him and he's sharing it with him right now." All was silent…except for the sound of the floor panels cracking under talons. "…Nevrrest?"

She ended the transmission, her face covered in darkness as her body shook. She hissed and clenched her beak, her hands twitching as her feathers puffed viciously around her. She lifted her head, her pupiless eyes like slits. Energy exploded around her as she screeched, taking off flying through the halls, nearly knocking over several personnel, who ran crying out from the living missile.

"Computer!" she screamed, "Recognition Nevrrest! Open a route from my position directly to Prisoner 0001!"

Both Goku and Vegeta sensed it coming – a high power level entering Prison Ship 7. And moving fast. Goku stood up, his fists clenched in an immediate defensive instinct. "What is that?!" he cried.

Vegeta rubbed his face against his shoulder, cleaning off the bits of rice from his fourth bowl, and clenched his teeth. "Who do you think it is? There's only one free-moving being in this fleet who even _has_ that kind of power."

Goku stuttered, feeling frozen and confused. "But…why would she—"

She was there. Vegeta's brow lowered and Goku turned around, seeing the towering Blecha, blazing with white energy in her first form. Her feathers had risen so tensely they couldn't even see her face as she reached out and touched the panel next to the cell. The energy faded around her as the transparent wall rose. Her head slowly lifted, revealing rows of teeth within her beak neither of them even knew she had, previously hidden in her pallet.

Goku's foot slid back, his brow lowered. "What do you want, Nevrrest?"

Her irises had shrunk so that it seemed she hadn't those either, not answering Goku. Instead, her tail slipped out from behind her, already charged with energy. Goku's jaw flew open as a bolt slammed into Vegeta, making him grunt as the bowl in his lap exploded, sending a burnt mess everywhere. Goku relaxed, though angrily, glad that she hadn't been targeting Vegeta himself but highly disapproving of her actions nonetheless. But before he could say anything, she marched into the cell. Vegeta watched her coldly, grunting as she lifted him up by the shirt, his feet dangling in the air and his chains harshly pulling his collar against his neck.

She opened her fist, displaying shiny talons. "My game. My rules," she hissed, drooling and disoriented, "I'm afraid I'm going to have empty you of whatever sweetness you ate." She growled a deadly cackle. "Brace yourself…this is going to _really_ hurt."

Vegeta's brow lowered further. "What are you—" He choked, his eyes widening as she carved almost surgically into his abs.

But she got no further. Moving faster than she had imagined possible, Goku grabbed both her arms from behind and wrenched them backward, forcing her to drop Vegeta. "Are you crazy?!" Goku screamed at her as she struggled against the hold, "Grrnnrr…you can't cut his stomach open, that's insane!" He gagged as her tail snapped up and wrapped around his neck, but didn't let go. "No!" he grunted and choked, "I won't let you do this, you're not thinking straight! Nevrrest!"

Nevrrest screeched, jabbing her sharp beak into Goku's arm. He cried out, letting go as she threw him off her. She spun around and ripped her talons across his face, hissing and panting. Goku stumbled back from the blow but then was still, head locked to the side. There was something in this stillness that seemed to awaken Nevrrest from her feverish rage, her jaw dropping and losing her breath in a look of horror. A droplet of blood ran from the three cuts across Goku's cheek and he slowly turned his head back to look at her, his eyes burning but calm.

"So…that's it," he said in a stern, knowing tone. He raised his fist and ran it across his chin, wiping off the run of blood. "I thought I had you figured out, Nevrrest…but I was wrong. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Still…I think I understand what you are now."

She took a step back from him, the Saiyan positioned like a tower between her and Vegeta, the prince looking sweaty and a little shaken – and too bewildered to hide it. Nevrrest raised a hand, as if to shield herself from Goku's gaze. "What are you?!" she demanded, "Don't look at me like that!"

Goku stepped forward, a small, toothless smile under serious eyes. "That feeling you're feeling right now, Nevrrest? It's called regret. And you're not used to it, are you?" He smiled a little more. "If I were you, though, I'd get used to it. Cause chances are from now on I'm going to be making you feel it a lot more often. If that's what it takes for me to save you."

Nevrrest's eyes twitched furiously, her heart racing and plume falling. "Save me?" she gaped, "You're…you're mad!"

"Don't worry…I won't tell anyone what you just tried to do," he continued confidently, seeming to grow in stature, "We all make mistakes and you weren't thinking straight, were you? Oom'Bagu and the others have a lot of respect for you for all the good you've done. And I respect that too." His brow lowered and the smile fell. "But I won't be so easy on you next time if I catch you hurting Vegeta. So remember that."

Nevrrest shakily stepped to the side as Goku walk past her out of the cell, not looking back. He paused. "I'll come see you again soon, Vegeta. Hang in there." Vegeta watched with shock as she just let him go, the warrior bearing the cuts on his face like a badge of honor.

Nevrrest puffed and seethed for a long moment as Goku left, her eyes shifting back to Vegeta. Her feathers settled and her expression at last calmed. "What a trickster of an ape. I forgot that you Saiyans can be talented in mind games."

Vegeta panted, glaring at her and setting his teeth. "You're a fool," he accused, "Who allows the actions of another to control them so easily? If I hold my breath for long enough, will you also faint? If you really want your revenge so badly, then stop suckling on my existence like an infant."

She looked at him for a long moment before finally smiling and chuckling warmly with a sigh. "Ah…alas, you are right. You have always taught me well, Vegeta. Hm." She lifted up his shirt and looked at the cut she'd made. "A minor injury, you'll heal before anyone even notices. It would be inconvenient if they did."

Vegeta cracked a smile. "Why? Are you afraid of what might happen if they did? Now I'm curious…"

She held up a hand like she might slap him, but instead stroked his thickly haired head, patting a couple times like one might a pet. "Don't fret about me, Vegeta. I can get by just fine. After all…I'm a survivor." She wrapped her fingers around a clump of his hair and held his head up. "Still, that was very naughty of you, Vegeta, enjoying yourself behind my back." She flicked his nose with her tail. "Naughty, naughty, bad little monkey. Cutting you open was a little drastic, but still, I'll have to punish you somehow."

Vegeta's brow lowered, eyes unmoving as he looked at his captor. "Since you are so keen on taking my advice, I'll warn you now – don't take Kakarot lightly, he is not an enemy you want to make."

"Yes…but there's one problem with that…" She pressed a talon under his chin. "Poor little Prince Vegeta would be stuck hugging Kakarot's leg for protection." She cackled. "By all means, go ahead, tell him the truth about what I'm doing to you and let him stop me. Squeal and cry for help…if you can stomach it." She grabbed his arms and forced them above his head, his teeth clenched and eyes burning against her. "Now anyhow, about your punishment…" She wrapped her hand over his side. "Three ribs should do it." There was an audible cracking sound and Vegeta trembled and clamped his jaw hard, barely resisting the urge to cry out. "One…" Her hand moved down slightly and another cracking sounded. "Two…" Vegeta growled and hissed, choking down the pain. "Three." He coughed, panted, and groaned. "There you go." She let go of his arms and he fell forward, seething at her. "What a troublesome prisoner, bashed himself against the wall in rage and broke his ribs – not an uncommon occurrence for the rebellious sort. The computer will detect this and order healing supplement in your next meal, but just enjoy it for now."

Vegeta hissed, the veins on his forehead puffing out. "Fool. I'm a warrior, you think I've never felt pain before?"

"Oh certainly," she assured, stepping back and folding her arms, "But that was different. This is _helpless_ pain. There is nothing worse in the world for you. I would know…I watched you grow up."

"Yes, skulking in my tracks like carrion after a lion," he spat, "Face it, Nevrrest, you're nothing but a coward."

She smiled softly. "You would think that. You never did appreciate subtle tactics." She held up a fist and looked at it. "But you were right about one thing – strength is the only thing in this world that matters. If you want to live a life free of the monsters and parasites, you have get stronger. And _keep_ getting stronger. I lived in the nightmare of your shadow, knowing that when I woke up, the monsters would seem so…incredibly…_small_." She turned away from him, taller, thicker, and stronger than any Blecha before her and as she stepped out of the cell, all the pantheon of demons seemed quiver before her. "Oh…and I thought you should know… you'll be placed on trial soon. A trial that I will ensure ends in your slow…agonizing…_helpless _…death."

Vegeta said nothing as she left, eyes burning with rage as the cell wall lowered once more. She walked past the rows of cells, the inmates ducking back into their narrow hovels, her powerful toes spreading with each step. Saiyans be damned. Mutants and warrior races and thugs be damned. She was the only thing in the universe worth fearing now – let Lord Frieza chew over _that_ in his grave.


	9. Chapter 9

No one approached Goku as he returned to The Hammer. It wasn't out of lack of desire to do so, there were many who had heard the rumors and wished to meet him, but everyone who drew close saw the cuts on his face and hesitated. More rumors quickly began to spread, bouncing between those who had seen the cuts and the ones nearly plowed over by Nevrrest. There was no hiding it – the two of them had gotten in some kind of scuffle. It wasn't hard to guess over what. No one wanted to get involved in that, so they kept their distance.

Goku didn't notice, his mind was too consumed with the situation at hand. _Vegeta… Nevrrest…you two sure are a pickle. If she really hates Vegeta that much, there's no telling what she might do. And her energy…it keeps changing. When I first saw her, I immediately recognized her as good…but back there in the cell, something happened to her. Something bad. Oom'Bagu's right, she's struggling inside. And part of her knows it and it scares her. If only I could make her see what she's turning into…but how can I do that when I only met her recently? I don't even know what she used to be like, aside from taking Oom'Bagu's word for it that she's a good person._

Goku's thoughts were interrupted by the angrily growls of his stomach. He looked down and chuckled at himself. "Boy, maybe I _should_ have eaten with Vegeta. I'm so hungry right now, I could eat just about anything." He looked down at his monitor as the computer laid out a map for him to his room. He looked up and spotted his door number. "Ah, here we are." He touched the panel and the door opened for him. He looked around at the neat settings. "Huh…I never asked where I go to eat." He looked at his monitor again. "Hey computer, where's the food?"

The lights on his monitor danced. "Please state dining preference."

"Hm," Goku touched his chin, "That's a pretty good question actually…is there food in my room?"

"All suites are equipped with a nutrition portal. Would you like to know more?"

"Yes, please." He looked around his room, trying to spot a refrigerator.

"You will find the nutrition portal next to the hygiene unit, located on the near end of your suite," the computer continued to pleasantly chirp, "To operate, touch the available panel. A menu will be presented and from which an assortment of available foods can be selected. Once order is processed, it will be delivered through the portal to your suite."

"Really?" Goku's face stretched in amazement, "Wow, that's pretty convenient! Thanks, computer."

"You are welcome, Kakarot Son Goku."

Goku laughed and rubbed his head. "Oh boy…well can't really correct a computer, that _is_ what Nevrrest told it my name was." He chuckled again and found the food portal, growing with excitement as he saw the lengthy menu. "Wow, would you look at that? I don't know what most this stuff is, so I guess I'll just try everything!" Taking a moment to select the entire menu, Goku left the food portal to look at himself in the mirror by the wash basin, inspecting the trio of gashes across his cheek. "I have to disagree with Vegeta on this one, even in her first form, she's pretty powerful. The amount of training it must have taken to get that strong…" He turned his head this way and that, pausing with a frown as there was a knock at the door. "Huh? Now who could that be?" He walked over to the door and touched the inner panel, the door opening.

"Oh," Sepis blinked, as if not expecting anyone to be there, "Son Goku. Greetings."

"Oh," Goku blinked back and then smiled, "Hey there, wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yes I…" The Arlian shifted around, adjusting his tattered cloak awkwardly. "Forgive me for disturbing you, champion."

"Not at all," Goku assured, holding up his hands, "I was just trying to get something to eat. Guess it's on its way. You need something?"

"Need something? No, no. I…" He stared at Goku's cheek. "Might I come in?"

"Oh sure." Goku stepped aside, letting the smaller alien inside.

Sepis seemed to momentarily lose his nervousness, giving the room a strict inspection. "You can rearrange everything if you like," he hurriedly stated, "I designed it that way, can accommodate just about any species. You can even loft the bed—Nevrrest likes her bed lofted. Says it reminds her of home."

Goku's mouth opened. "Wow, you created the rooms too?"

"I designed about everything," he replied in that same rapid manner, "It's all I'm really good for, ideas and things." He turned around and stared up at Goku, his mind trying to think of what next to say. In the end, he just let loose what he had been thinking all along. "That looks painful," he stated, pointing up at the cuts.

"Hmm? Oh." Goku touched his cheek briefly, rubbing it a little. "Nah, not really. Kinda stings, but nothing I'm not used to."

"Oh…yes, but of course…" He looked off, embarrassed, reaching into his cloak a moment later. "All the same, I saw…heard what happened and brought you this." He offered up a small box. "Just some ointment is all. Should help it heal."

"Wow, really?" Goku blinked again, "You came all this way just to give me that? Gee, thanks." He took the box and opened it, carrying it over to the mirror and inspecting the cuts once again. Sepis watched as Goku applied some of the ointment, the Saiyan starting as the wounds instantly scabbed. "Not bad!" Goku marveled, sitting the box aside, "Did you come up with that one too?"

"Oh no," Sepis actually chuckled a little, "Just a basic medical supply, similar ingredients to the fluids found in a healing chamber." He blinked. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, should be patched up in no time now," Goku smiled, "Really was thoughtful of you."

His antennae twitched. "Well…" He looked off. "It really wouldn't look very good if you kept walking around with…"

"Uh?" Goku asked, noticing for the first time something was bothering him. Sepis shut his eyes and started to tremble. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over to him, "Are you not feeling well?"

"No…it's just…" Sepis's digits clutched together and abruptly he thrusts his arms downward. "Why'd you have to come here, can't you see you're going to ruin everything?!" he cried. Goku was a little taken aback by this and Sepis sighed, opening his bulgy red eyes again. "Apologies, champion…I should not speak to you so."

"No," Goku slowly encouraged, giving the Arlian his full attention, "Go ahead, please."

Sepis hugged himself and turned aside. "I don't mean to keep being rude, but this isn't something you should get involved in. Can't you see Vegeta needs to die?"

Goku's brow lowered a little, but not harshly. "I appreciate your honesty, Sepis. I think you're one of the few people to be fully so with me. But I gotta be honest too, I don't think anyone's ever _needed_ to die."

"That doesn't make any sense, you're the one who slew Frieza, aren't you?!" Sepis desperately cried, "Didn't _he_ need to die?!"

"Frieza died because of his own choices," Goku replied, looking at him carefully, "Not cause I decided he needed to. If he could be alive and a better person, that's how I'd have it. It's better that way."

"But that's not the way it works!" Sepis continued to cry, almost pleading with him. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. "When someone's a monster they need to be destroyed and when they do unforgivable things they have to be punished! It's the only way things get better, otherwise nothing will ever be right again!"

"…Is that what Nevrrest told you?"

"U-h." Sepis's eyes reopened and looked at Goku with child-like curiosity.

Goku held his gaze seriously for a moment. "I know that you respect her. And that you two are really close. But the way she's does things is wrong. At least as far as I've seen."

Sepis ran his digits nervously over each other, looking down. "Maybe things are different on Earth."

"No not really. We have bad people there just like anywhere else…well at least we did until recently."

Sepis stared at him for a long moment. "You are a strange being, Son Goku…if you don't mind me saying." Goku laughed and Sepis looked away again. _Why am I doing this? _he asked himself, _It's not just because Nevrrest asked for my help or I would have never have brought this up…it's certainly not a topic for making friends. And yet he doesn't seem to mind…_

"Hey!" Goku chirped, running past him, "I think the food's here!" Pure joy covered the Saiyan's face such as one might expect from the luckiest man alive as the nutrition portal opened up, a conveyer belt beginning to deliver trays of food. Sepis stared, his antennae erected as Goku ferried tray after tray after tray to the dining table, so that the spread became a heap. "I wonder how it makes all this?" he mused as he carried another mound of food to the pile.

"It…doesn't," Sepis blinked, his eyes following the warrior, "The ship's kitchen does, that's just the delivery system…"

"Last one!" Goku cheered as the machine closed, carrying the last meal to the overflowing table. He sat down. "You want some? Come join me, it smells great!"

"I…" Sepis's arms flopped against his sides as all but Goku's hair seemed to disappear into the pile, his loud chewing and cries of satisfaction sailing through the air just as much as the shower of crumbs. "I…knew Saiyans had high metabolisms," he scratched his head, "But this is ridiculous…"

Goku's head popped back up, his mouth stuffed and his face smeared like a sticky baby. "Come on, it's really good!" he continued to encourage, "You might as well since you're here!" He swallowed and started stuffing his face again with both hands.

"I…suppose I could have a little…" Sepis finally replied, not feeling very hungry but thinking it rude to refuse. He wandered up to the table and adjusted the chair to suit his abdomen before taking a seat at the end of the table, Goku feasting to his right. Sepis studied him for a moment, his eyes wandering down the length of the warrior's muscular body…stopping at his hips. His antennae jerked up. "You don't have a tail," he noticed for the first time.

"Hmm?" Goku looked up, his cheeks stuffed again.

"You don't…did it…?"

Goku blinked.

Sepis sighed and hopped off his chair, wandering over. "Beg your pardon." Goku stuffed something purple in his mouth and looked over his shoulder as Sepis peeked between his tunic and pants. Sepis jerked back with shock. "It…" He searched around, feeling the flat skin of the small of his back. "I thought it might have been cut off but this…it's been surgically removed!"

Goku swallowed a large lump of food. "Oh that? Yeah, I had it removed a long time ago."

A gasp rattled through the Arlian's body. "You intentionally had one of your own limbs surgically removed? Why?"

"You're not the first to be surprised by that. Originally it was so the Earth could have its moon back. You see, until I met Vegeta, I had no idea I could turn into a giant ape." His brow lowered. "People got hurt. So it's better this way."

Sepis tucked Goku's tunic back into his pants. "You say the strangest things."

Goku laughed. "You're not the first to say that either," he assured before digging into his food pile again.

Sepis got back in his seat, finally looking over the many trays to find something for himself. He couldn't believe the variety, it was like Goku had ordered the entire menu or something. Finally he found one of the fruit dishes, pulling it out of the stack. The Arlians had never been ones to use utensils and since Goku wasn't either, Sepis picked up one of the gelatin chips and pressed it to his strange mouth piece. Goku's attention was drawn as by some invisible act the food was ground up against the ridges of Sepis's mouth piece.

Goku's head cocked to the side and Sepis paused. "Something wrong?"

"How are you doing that?" Goku asked in quiet innocence, "You don't seem to have a mouth anywhere…"

"Oh," Sepis blinked, looking at the partially ground chip, "I suppose it would look pretty strange to you…mouths look pretty strange to me." He pointed at his face. "I have tiny needle-like hairs that extend and—"

"Ah-forget-I-asked!" Goku blurted, laughing and rubbing his head anxiously.

Sepis watched the Saiyan eat, shocked not only by how much he was eating, but by how fast he managed to harf it all down, the pile quickly dwindling around him. All the warriors he knew had pretty big appetites, but Goku put them all to shame. Finally he just let it all go and focused on eating himself and being a polite guest.

Though it didn't seem like it, Goku watched Sepis as well as he ate – or at least glanced at him when he was chewing. It was great luck that Sepis had decided to come to visit, this was just the chance he needed. If there was anyone who really knew Nevrrest around here, it was surely Sepis. After all, the two of them seemed so close and Oom'Bagu had confirmed this. Maybe there was even a chance that if he could change Sepis's mind about Vegeta, it might affect Nevrrest for the better too. Goku swallowed the last mouthful and patted his stomach contentedly.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" he chirped, "I hate it when I have to put off my hunger like that, but that meal was worth it!" He giggled, continuing to massage his gut contently till he blinked at the leftover trays. "Huh, hey Sepis, where is the sink? I need some place to put all these dishes."

"Oh, just put them in that receptacle over there." Sepis pointed to a device with a lid next to the nutrition portal. "It'll deliver the trays back down to the kitchen to be cleaned and reused …though you might have trouble fitting them all. Most residence don't have such enormous…" He blinked as Goku began to haphazardly stuff them all into the receptacle. "…orders."

Goku laughed again, his eyes upturned merrily as he forced the lid shut. "Yeah, I know! But that's just the way I've always been! What can I say? I just love food." He bent backwards, stretching his arms and groaning a little. "I definitely feel much better. How about you, Sepis?" Sepis stared down at the table, suddenly looking upset again. Goku pursed his lips. "This whole thing's really been getting to you, hasn't it?"

He tapped two digits together. _You can do this, Sepis. Look at him, he's not really that frightening at all! And in a strange way…I feel like I can trust him._ "It has," he admitted, "I've been dreaming about the day we'd capture Prince Vegeta for so long. I thought I would be so joyous during this time. But rather…I've felt extraordinarily empty." He ceased tapping and stared at his platted palms. He started to laugh softly. "You know what the funny part is? I don't even miss my homeworld. I hated my life there, good riddance. No one would know now, but I'm very small for my species. I have no talent for fighting. Truth be told…I'm a complete coward. Back home, I was mocked and beaten daily. Even the females would do what they could to make me miserable, when they bothered to look at me. My family was decent enough…I suppose they pitied me. All I had was my tinkering, which usually got smashed anyways."

"Yet you seem pretty sad they're gone," Goku pointed out.

"Yes, well…" He glanced back at him briefly. "As awful as it was, it was still my home. And my family didn't deserve to die like that…I'll even admit most of those who abused me didn't deserve it. Whenever I think about the injustice of it…and why? Because some Saiyan prince was _bored_."

Goku listened attentively, nodding occasionally. "There's no denying it, Sepis, that was a horrible thing that was done. But it _can_ get better. It can always be made better. That's what I was trying to tell you on Earth." He looked at him earnestly. "What about Nevrrest?"

Sepis's eyes warmed softly. "Ah. She saved me. It's quite an amazing story really."

"Can I hear it?" Goku eagerly pressed, sitting backwards in a chair and resting his chin and arms on the back of it.

"Most certainly, champion." Sepis folded his hands together again. "It's a bit painful to tell, but I would be more than happy to tell it to you. In fact, I think you _must_ hear it. Other stories as well." He held up his hands. "Then you'll see. You'll see surely the mistake you're making." He returned his hands to his waist and paced about a little, his antennae twitching. He stopped at last and sighed. "That day, as I was told, Vegeta and his minion had stopped at my world for no other reason than to rest in their journey – my world was too barren and harsh for them to have stopped there for business reason. Nevrrest was tracking them, as she had most her life. She had watched them do many terrible things, unable to do anything to stop it. The destruction of my world was just a speck in a lifetime of crimes, but it was the speck that finally made her snap – from that day on she never again just stood by and watched something horrible happen." Sepis's gaze upturned. "I remember when I saw her…she was like a star. A blazing red star…"

As he continued to describe these events to Goku, he could see these moments in his head, as clearly as the day it happened. Lava erupted from the ground, bubbling up and incinerating a group of Arlians who had been fleeing on their mount. Sepis ran, climbing up to the highest point of a rocky ledge, struggling and scrabbling as the lava rose around him, the unbearable heat already scorching his carapace. It was the end of all things. But then he saw his star, falling through the sky, screeching. She blazed white. The ground around him caught fire. Her scream seemed to fill the sky as the white suddenly exploded into red, rocking towards him. He reached out his hand as he began to burn, shrieking in pain. The hand of his crimson savior snatched his outstretched palm, shooting off with him back into the sky, crashing through the door of her ship just as the planet exploded. The vessel and its occupants were sent spinning like a top into the black of space.

"…That was the day she achieved Crimson Fury, you see. That day, she at long last surpassed Vegeta. She could have destroyed him then, while he was busy gloating over the debris of my world. But she sacrificed that chance instead to care for me…"

He recalled the moment, waking up in that bed, terrified and hide throbbing.

_Don't move._ His rescuer stood over him, her arms folded and her brow sharp. _You are badly injured. I am preparing to take you to a medical center since I'm afraid I lack the means to treat burns of your extent._

_Where am I?_ he gasped, _What happened?_

_Your world has been destroyed. The one responsible's name is Prince Vegeta. I'm sorry._ She took a blanket from off a chair and wrapped it around him.

His breathing hissed painfully. _Destroyed? My world's gone…? But…where is everyone?_

_Dead. You were all I had time to save. Again, I am sorry. Had I lingered any longer I wouldn't have even managed that. Be still and rest or it will have been for nothing._

Goku watched with curiosity as Sepis tugged at the brown, tattered cloak he always wore. "This is that same blanket," he told him, "I've kept it all this time so I'll never forget the first time anyone showed me care and kindness. Cause she did, sitting by my bed and watching over me. Keeping me strong when I looked out the window and saw the dust of my planet floating by. She never once saw me as a burden. Never once."

Goku hummed. "I can see why you respect her so much. And you're right, that was a very good thing she did." He turned his head so that his nose now rested against his arms on the chair. "It's a real shame we can't wish your world back. It's been too long, otherwise I would. Vegeta would too."

"Uh!" Sepis froze at that word: wish. There it was, the very thing that Nevrrest had asked him to listen for, just blurted out directly to him! He looked at Goku. "You say wish?" he rapidly asked, "What do you mean wish?"

Goku hummed again. "Well I guess it's okay to tell you. I don't think you'd ever try to hurt anyone with them." He sat up and held up a finger. "What am talking about is a thing called dragon balls. There's seven of them if you bring them all together the eternal dragon will appear and grant you a wish."

Sepis's bulgy eyes grew larger. "There's something on Earth that will grant wishes? Any wish?"

"Yep!" Goku chirped then frowned, "Well no, not any wish. Some wishes are too much for the dragon balls to full-fill. And you can't wish for the same thing twice. There's also limits when it comes to bringing people back to life…it gets a little complicated really." He laughed a little.

"So that's it, isn't it?!" Sepis cried, jumping up and down and surprising Goku, "That's what it's all about! Dragon balls, it all makes sense now!"

"Uh, did I miss something?" Goku blinked.

Sepis giggled and straightened his cloak. "You need to speak with Laswe, I think. I could tell that story, but he would begrudge me if I stole that chance from him. But still, dragon balls, how else!" He took Goku's hand and shook it in earnest. "Thank you, Son Goku."

"Well you're welcome!" Goku smiled, "But uh…what did I do?"

"Explained the mystery of the century, I am very excited. And I feel much better now, surely you'll see now what we're doing is right. Yes, you are a delight, champion."

"Well gosh, thanks!" Goku laughed, amazed by this turn around, "Hey, come talk to me any time. I'm still not sure what I did but I'm glad I could help."

Sepis suddenly paused at these last couple sentences. "Come talk to you again? Oh. Yes I…I suppose I…well certainly you'll see me about in any case. I'm usually on The Hammer or working on one of the smaller civilian ships. So yes." He turned again and bowed to him. "Thank you again for seeing me. I…hope you really will reconsider. Nevrrest…she's given so much for this. Vegeta must be punished. And I have to help her. Not just because it's right…but so I can finally repay for her choosing to help me over continuing to follow him…and losing him for ten years as a result. Surely you can see that now. Surely."

Goku's face softened and he got up from the chair, walking over to him. "I do understand better now. I'm still not going to let Vegeta be hurt, but I can see why you feel the way you do now. And I'm glad there's things Nevrrest cares about enough to let go of her anger. It gives me hope there's a way she might be free of it someday. Thank you, Sepis."

Sepis looked away, turning from Goku with a heavy sigh and heading for the door. "Well I tried. But it's all right. Things will work out in the end. Nevrrest always make sure it does, whatever it takes. She will, you'll see. Whatever it takes."

Goku watched him go, feeling a little sad that Sepis was still so troubled. He pivoted about, placing his hands behind his head as went about further exploring his room, stopping when suddenly his monitor started to beep. "Huh?" He touched it. An image appeared. "Hey! Oom'Bagu!" he brightly smiled.

Oom'Bagu didn't smile back. He opened his mouth to speak, pausing as he noted the faded cuts on Goku's face. "You are nursing a wound," he stated with reserved tone, "It wasn't there last I saw you but a few hours ago."

"Huh?" He touched his cheek. "Oh, this! I just got scratched was all."

Oom'Bagu's brow lowered. "By what?"

"Eh…" Goku rubbed his head and looked away. "Nevrrest's claws? We kinda got into a little scuffle."

Oom'Bagu drew a very deep breath and glared. "You fought with her?"

"Well not a _fight_ exactly," Goku awkwardly corrected, "Just knocked each other around a little bit, it was really brief, nothing much happened between us, I promise."

He drew another restrained breath. "That was a mistake, Son Goku. You cannot be coming to blows with her. Do you understand what kind of position that puts not only you but myself in? I am disappointed you would not have more restraint than that."

"Eh-he…" Goku warbled, not enjoying being under that disapproving gaze. He was sure Oom'Bagu would understand if he told him the full story, but he couldn't. He'd given Nevrrest his word. "So um…what are you calling me about?"

"More troubling news, I'm afraid." The Gregorik looked off for a moment and then refocused on Goku. "It seems Justiciar Nettelish is moving to advance Vegeta's trial."

"Advance?" Goku asked, concerned, "What do you mean advance?"

"I mean to say it is likely to take place within a week's time rather than three months from now as it was meant to."

"A week?!" Goku cried, his mouth gaping. He looked down at his fingers. "But…but that's so soon…I haven't even had time to get to know the other justiciars…"

"I can delay it perhaps, but one thing is for certain—it will be soon. So whatever you're planning to do to defend your…friend, you'd better do it soon."

Goku continued to stare at his hand helplessly for a long moment, but finally tightened it into a fist. "Right."

"There's something else."

Goku's expression fell again. "Oh no…what now?"

Oom'Bagu shut his eyes and rumbled a deep sigh. "I'm afraid there has been talk of execution. And not just from Nevrrest."

Goku's eyes widened with horror. "You mean…they…" His brow lowered. "No! They can't do that!"

"It's been done before…in a few rare cases," Oom'Bagu solemnly replied, "But only when the prisoner had been deemed completely unredeemable…and even in those cases the convicted was given a waiting period to prove their potential for good. There have been only a handful of actual executions performed." He drew a breath. "_But_, already I sense that things will not be as they are in most cases. There are some who feel he should be made an example of."

Goku's clenching fist tightened. "And what do you feel?"

"I feel justice must always prevail above all," Oom'Bagu answered, "And it will take some convincing for me to agree to such a sentence. Rest assured, Son Goku, my vote counts just as much the others in the end. He cannot be convicted without it nor executed."

"Then you have to stop them. Please, Oom'Bagu. I know you're not convinced yet that Vegeta doesn't belong here, but I got to believe you can sense the good in him. If you kill him, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life." He looked down. "As hard as it is for you to believe, what Bulma said back on Earth is true. He's a good man. And I'm going to prove it!"

Oom'Bagu's visage didn't lighten. "I pray it will be such a simple matter…I am not certain anymore. I fear this is becoming to do less with what's right and wrong so much as what is demanded." He studied the Saiyan. "_But_…I will do what I can. If the ideals of justice have died, if not for this, then I will do it because you ask it of me. I feel there is little I could deny you."

Goku relaxed and softly smiled. "Thank you, Oom'Bagu. I'm glad you're a friend."

"I hope that fact will remain in the days to come. I too could use a friend in this."

Goku's monitor went dark again and he lowered his arm. This was a lot to take in. He needed to think. And there was only one thing that helped him think clearly even better than food. He looked at his monitor again. "Computer, is there some place I could go to train?"

"Combat training rooms are available."

"Great. Draw me a map, I'm on my way there now."


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan was surprised when he came home to an empty house. He knew they were going to visit the Briefs while he was spending a few days of quality time with Videl, but he had figured they'd be back by now. It seemed they must have decided to extend the visit. Scratching his head as he checked for a note and finally shrugging, he took to the sky, heading for the city and Capsule Corp. As his boots touched the lawn, he immediately noticed something – it was strangely quiet, especially if _his_ family was around there.

"Mom? Dad? Goten?" Gohan called, his hands on hips as he looked around, gradually walking toward the mansion door, "You guys here?" He paused as he heard the sound of trickling water and turned his head. "Oh, hey there, Mrs. Brief," he greeted the blonde woman, spotting her watering the plants, "I'm looking for my family, they still here by any chance?"

Mrs. Brief hummed, pressing her cheek into a finger. "Well, sorta," she answered, "Your mother and adorable little brother are here. But your father's away, I'm afraid."

"Oh really?" Gohan blinked, "I wonder where Dad got off to?"

"I don't know, he left with those aliens and no one's seen him since," she held up her hands.

"Aliens?!" Gohan cried, his jaw dropping. He paused and then laughed. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Dad's always been getting off to somewhere. Do you know if he'll be coming back soon?"

"No one really knows," Mrs. Brief sighed, resuming her watering of the flowers, "It's actually been pretty gloomy around here lately – what with Vegeta being arrested and all."

Gohan's jaw fell again, his head jerking forward. "Vegeta got arrested?!" Visions of Vegeta being lead off by police officers in cuffs filled his head before straightening up and laughing awkwardly. "Oh I get it! Good one, Mrs. Brief! Hahaha…"

He shook his head and went into the house, Mrs. Brief looking at him curiously. "I wonder what was so funny…?"

It didn't take him long to find this family. Goten and Chi-Chi where sitting at the kitchen table together, both looking oddly somber, Chi-Chi staring into a cup of tea and Goten idly poking at his breakfast with a fork. Goten especially caught him off guard. His mom was often worried about something, but Goten not eating? Something was definitely wrong.

Before he had a chance to greet them, they noticed him. "Gohan!" they both cried.

"Hey guys, is something—oo-h!" he grunted as Chi-Chi threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Oh Gohan!" Chi-Chi whimpered, rubbed her face into his chest, "I'm so glad you're here, Mommy's been so stressed!"

"Are you going to help Dad, Gohan?" Goten asked, scurrying up next to him.

"No!" Chi-Chi snapped, shooting Goten a look, "He's staying right here where he belongs!"

"Uh, did something happen while I was gone?" Gohan blinked, starting to wonder just how serious Mrs. Brief had been after all.

"Mm-hm," Goten grunted a nod, "There was a fight and now Dad and Vegeta are gone."

"Oh it's been awful, Gohan!" Chi-Chi lamented, continuing to hold onto her grown-up son, "These horrible aliens showed up and ruined the picnic I'd worked so hard on and now your father's left me all alone while he chases after Vegeta! I just wanted to have a nice family outing but instead we can't even leave!" She gave a big sigh, looking down. "And I have no clue when your father will be back. Bulma's a wreck too."

"Woah, slow down!" Gohan protested, holding up both hands, "What aliens? And where have Dad and Vegeta gone?"

"Didn't you sense their energy, Gohan?" Goten said, throwing up his arms, "It was _huge_!"

Gohan's cheeks turned a shade red and he looked away, rubbing his head. "Maybe. I might have been a little…distracted with Videl." He gave his mom and brother a serious look. "Please, tell me what happened."

At last they sat him down at the table and explained to him all they knew between what they had witnessed and Goku had told them before he left. Goten waved his arms around in the air as he described the giant ships that had filled the sky and dropping into sadness as he revealed how Trunks had been forced into hiding. Chi-Chi went on about mostly how horrible and rude the aliens had been, praising Goku for not letting Goten join in on the fighting. Gohan listened with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, hardly able to believe so much had happened just in the few days he'd been away.

Gohan stared down at his hands resting on the tabletop. "So that really all happened, huh? You said they call themselves The Justice?"

"Uh-huh," Goten nodded again, "Dad said they're _really_ tough. And they're angry at Vegeta for all the bad stuff he used to do. They even think Trunks is bad cause of it." He looked down, his lips wiggling a little. "I really wanted to see him too, but now I can't."

"Maybe we can visit him," Gohan offered, "You said he's with Piccolo, right?"

"No Gohan," Chi-Chi put her hand on him, "You gotta stay here. With us. Mommy needs you, what if they come back? I don't want your brother to have to fight them."

Gohan grunted and glared at the table, curling his hands into fists. "I should have stayed with the family, if I hadn't opted out on the picnic so I could see Videl…maybe things would have turned out differently." Though their faces were sympathetic, neither of them could argue with that. He looked at his mother. "Where's Bulma? I think I'd like to talk to her too."

Chi-Chi sighed again. "She's in her workshop. She rarely comes out of there, not since Goku left."

He got up. "I'm going to check on her. It's the least I can do." He walked across the house, feeling truly frustrated with himself. Dad gone to go talk some angry aliens into returning Vegeta? He had great respect and faith in his father as a person, even more so as a fighter. But he would be the first to admit his father could be less than eloquent when it came to talking or making an argument. He could understand why everyone was so somber, it didn't sound like a very promising situation. He sighed and opened the door to Bulma's workroom, finding her busy working on something just as his mother had said she'd be. "Hey Bulma," he called to her, "It's me, Gohan."

Bulma paused in whatever she was doing, pushing up her goggles onto her forehead. "Hey Gohan," she quietly answered, sparks flying as she resumed her work without a glance.

_Wow, Mom wasn't kidding…_ he thought as he approached. "I…heard about what happened. I'm really sorry, Bulma. But you really shouldn't worry. Vegeta's really strong and if Dad's with him…" He lost his words at the sight of her unchanging form. "It…is pretty bad, isn't it?" he at last admitted.

Bulma stopped again, dropping her hand torch on the desk. "I'm not stupid," she abruptly stated.

"What?" Gohan blinked, "Bulma, I never—"

"That's what they think," she continued, "The people who took Vegeta. They think I'm just a stupid, love-struck girl who doesn't know who she married. Or is just too stupid to care." She reached up and began to tensely twist a lock of blue hair. "But they're not the first. I think most everyone thought that at some point. But I'm not. I've always known exactly who and what he was. I just didn't care. He was the first man to ever truly amaze me. And I could tell he was more than he pretended to be." She tipped her head back and smiled. "But, looking back, I guess most the guys I was attracted to all did have a bad streak. I'd call that destiny."

Gohan rubbed his head and neck, not knowing what to say. "I don't think you're stupid, Bulma. You and Vegeta make a great couple."

She laughed a little. "We didn't always." She picked up a screw driver and started tinkering again. "Things got pretty rough around the time Trunks was born. Vegeta did everything in his power to convince me that he didn't care about either of us. He was more like a bad tempered guest around the house than a husband or father, when he bothered to show. I almost locked the door on him more than a few times…things got better with time though. I finally forced him to have a _real_ wedding with me, he actually took an interest in Trunks…and it was really hard." Her shoulders fell and tears brimmed in her eyes. "I don't think anyone's ever known just how much work it all took. But I never regretted a moment of it."

Gohan sighed, again lost for words. Vegeta…Bulma was right, they both could recall a time when he wasn't _half_ the man he was now. Gohan especially. It was because of Vegeta that Piccolo had trained him in the first place. What a monster he was back then. On Namek that fact had become even more apparent, the very sight of the Saiyan had sent chills of terror and rage down his spine. But then Frieza had reared his ugly head and suddenly under that shadow even someone like Vegeta had become justifiable. Still…he remembered the man who's smile had made a little boy's skin turn to ice. He'd forgiven Vegeta for all he'd done a long time ago. But he hadn't forgotten.

"…As much as I hate to say it," Gohan finally spoke, "I can't say I blame these people at all for how they feel. I mean, we never really thought about it but it makes sense that there's other people out there he would have hurt. If I knew there was someone like that out there, I'd want him taken down and made to answer for the pain he'd caused."

He immediately regretted opening his mouth, however, because Bulma's shoulders started to shake and finally she turned on him, screaming at the top of her lungs. "And who are they to decide that, huh?!" She shook her fist up at him. "Vegeta hasn't hurt anyone in _years_ – except that one time and that wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself! What right do they have to show up here and ruin our lives?! And what about my rights, I'm his wife, aren't I?!"

"Bulma, please," Gohan held up his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to help."

She turned away again, her face dark and hidden by her hair. "Besides…they tried to take Trunks too…they even threatened the baby…"

Gohan stopped. "The baby?" he asked with shock. It was only then he noticed Bulma's swollen belly tucked under the workbench. His eyes widened. "Bulma, you're preg…! Well you already know that I guess. No wonder you're so upset."

She gritted her teeth as she grasped her blowtorch. "They got something else coming to them if they think they can tear _this _family apart. Vegeta dying, Trunks fighting to save the Earth, _me_ getting eaten! I didn't go through all that for nothing!" She lit up the torch and pulled down her goggles again with a vengeance.

Once again, Gohan was lost in silence. He stood there, trying to think of what else to say, finally just looking over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "Ha!" he started in utter disbelief when he saw what looked to be a _gun_ on the table. "Bulma!" he cried, "Is that really what I think it is?!"

"It's a high-power laser," she stated brusquely, "Vegeta and Trunks should have won that fight and they would have if it hadn't be for those stupid things those kidnappers were wearing around their necks! I don't know what they are or how they work, but they were made of something tough enough that they'd take them into battle against someone like Goku or Vegeta." She gritted her teeth again. "Well if they come around here again, I'm going to make _sure_ they don't have them! No one's taking Trunks from me and if they try they'll be dealing with the full fury of Bulma Brief!"

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Gohan marveled. He continued to watch her, finally finding something worth saying. "Hey I know how I could help. What if I checked on Trunks for you? Mom really doesn't want me to leave, but I bet it would make you feel better if you knew how he was doing."

She stopped working, silent for a long moment. "…Thank you, Gohan. I really would appreciate that. Let him know that Goku's gone to get his father back and…tell him that I love him and hope he's safe. I've been worrying about him constantly."

"Don't worry, Bulma, you can count on me," he assured, touching her shoulder, "I'll be back soon to help around here too. We'll all get through this together, just like we always do."

It was difficult for him to convince his mother to let him go, but Chi-Chi finally relented under the promise that he'd return again right away. Goten wanted to come, but both Gohan and their mother agreed that it wasn't an option, someone had to be there to protect the house. So Gohan left on his own, taking to the skies once more as fast as he could without powering up. He didn't have instant transmission like his father, but he had a pretty good idea where he and Trunks would be.

By the time he arrived on the other side of the world, it was morning there as well. At first he was confused why he couldn't sense their energy, then he realized they must be suppressing it. It made sense really, Trunks was in hiding after all. So he sought them out the old fashion way, sweeping through the maze of plateaus. After a while, he started to think that spotting them wouldn't be so easy. Though, knowing Piccolo, he'd be the one to find _him_.

And he did know Piccolo. "Gohan."

Gohan froze as he floated in the air, turning around and smiling at his old teacher. "Hey Piccolo."

The Namekian lifted a corner of his mouth. "I had a feeling you'd eventually show."

"Yeah, I just found out about what happened. I came to check on Trunks – you know, see how he's doing."

"I hope you've come with some good news for us," Piccolo stated, though not hopefully.

"Oh that's right…you probably haven't heard anything since Dad brought Trunks to you."

"No," Piccolo confirmed, glancing back over his shoulder, "But I sensed your father's energy leaving the planet. I assume he's gone after Vegeta."

"Yeah," Gohan sighed, trying to follow Piccolo's gaze, "But it's something I should really tell Trunks about too. Is he nearby?"

"Not far," he answered, turning in the air with a flap of his white cape, "We've stayed low, just like Goku wanted. So far there hasn't been any trouble. Still, Trunks hasn't said much of those who attacked him. Whoever they are, it's not like him to be this frightened."

"Everyone's out of sorts." Gohan folded his arms and sighed, thinking. "I don't think we've ever faced something like this before. Most battles we fought had to do with stopping someone from hurting others, but Vegeta getting arrested by some kind of space police? It's just kinda hard to wrap your head around."

"I'm not surprised. In fact, I find it strange it didn't happen sooner."

Gohan laughed a little. "You would, wouldn't you? You always had a way of seeing things coming before the rest of us."

"No," Piccolo corrected, "Even I didn't see this coming…I figured if someone was going to come for Vegeta, it would have happened years ago. And even then I didn't expect law officials – just old enemies."

"From what I heard, I think it's a little of both." He rubbed his head, wanting to say more but knowing it could wait.

"Come on," said Piccolo, seeming to read his mind, "Trunks will want to hear whatever you have to say." He flew on ahead, weaving through the plateaus.

Piccolo had chosen a good hiding spot – a cave hidden in a crevice between two plateaus, which made it difficult to spot, even from the air. They floated down gently, Gohan following Piccolo's towering green form inside. Before long they came upon a camp fire where Trunks sat crossed legged, staring with glum frustration into the flames.

"Trunks," Piccolo called, "You have a visitor."

Trunk's mouth opened and he turned his head. "Gohan!" he smiled, getting up, more excited than he'd normally be to see his best friend's brother, "We thought you might be one of the bad guys!"

"Nope, it's just me," Gohan assured. He bent about, giving Trunks a brief inspection. "You look pretty okay." He paused, noting Trunks damaged clothing. "Though…you look like you've been through a lot. Must have been a pretty intense battle."

Trunks expression fell and he looked down. "Yeah. They were pretty tough. But Dad and I could have taken them, but it wasn't a fair fight." His hands tightened into fists. "I wasn't strong enough. If I hadn't gotten knocked out there's no way they would have taken Dad."

"From what I heard," Gohan carefully answered, "My dad had trouble with them too. So I don't really think it was your fault, Trunks. Sounds like whoever these justice guys are, they're pretty tough customers." He touched Trunk's violet head. "So don't beat yourself up over it, all right?"

Trunks just glared at the ground. "I've been trying to train. But I can't do much cause Piccolo says we have to keep our powers hidden." He shot the Namekian a little glare out of the corner of his eye. "But I hate hiding like this! I want to go help Dad!"

Gohan sighed and got down on a knee, grasping Trunk's shoulders. "Listen, Trunks, believe it or not I know how you feel. There was a lot of times when I was a kid that my dad was away and I wished I could be with him so I could help him fight. Some of those times he was in a lot of trouble and all I could do was hope we'd all make it home safely."

Trunks grunted, trying not to show how upset he was. He looked at Gohan with a lowered brow. "Well next time we fight those aliens, I'm gonna be ready. I'll be a lot stronger and we'll beat 'em!" He plopped down on a stone by the fire again and thrust a stick into it, angrily poking at the coals. "You'll see, they're gonna regret messing with my dad."

Gohan looked at Piccolo, who merely held him in a confident gaze before he looked at his fellow half-saiyan again. "I can understand how you feel, but with any luck it's not going to be like that." He sat next to him by the fire. "My dad seems to think he can talk them into letting your dad go."

"We _tried_ talking to them!" Trunks cried, jabbing at the flames fiercely, "Fat lot of good it did. Besides, warrior don't talk, they fight." He rested his fists on his legs and trembled a little. "But it's okay, Dad will make them let him go himself. He's the toughest there is. He'll fight his way back home and then this time I'll help him finish them off."

"No, Trunks," Piccolo finally spoke up, coming to stand by the fire, "As I said before, if everything you told me about these people are true, they'll be more than ready for anything your father might try."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Piccolo," Gohan sighed, massaging his neck uneasily, "I mean, if it really was that simple, our dads would be back by now." He stopped when he saw that Trunks was shaking severely now, gritting his teeth to hold back the tears that brimmed in his blue eyes. Gohan looked at him and hesitantly put his arm around him.

Trunks accepted the gesture, glaring at the ground as some of the tears slipped out. "Why are they doing this, Gohan? We're the good guys, right?"

Gohan's mouth hung for a moment, his mind drifting to his childhood battles once again. "We are," he finally said, "And your dad is too…I don't think anyone ever talked to you about this before, but your dad…well he used to be a lot different than he is now."

"I know, Piccolo told me," Trunks grunted, rubbing his eyes with a fist, "Dad used to work for a guy called Frieza, right?" Gohan nodded. "They'd take people's planets from them."

"Yeah," Gohan confirmed, "And he…he killed a lot of people. Even in knowing that, it's probably hard for you to imagine. I know it would be for me in your shoes."

"But it's not like that anymore…" He put a hand to his shoulder to stay his own shaking. "Frieza died a long time ago, back before I was born." He paused and laughed a little. "Mom finally told me this year what I really happened – that another me from the future was the one who did it. That must have been so cool, I wish I could have been there…well I mean the _me_ me."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, it was something alright."

"So it's stupid for anyone to think that Dad or me has been doing anything wrong. Or the baby, that's _really _stupid."

"I'll…be honest about something, Trunks," Gohan slowly stated, eyeing him, "Your dad used to scare me. A _lot_. And if he scared me that much, he probably scared a lot of people out there. People don't forget something like that easily." He paused. "That's why my dad's gone to talk with them. Cause fighting will only make them even more scared of him and more likely to do something bad."

"I want my dad back," Trunks snapped, glaring down again, "And I want to go home."

"I want all that too, everyone does," Gohan assured, "Your mom really misses you. And Goten too, he really wanted to come visit with me. The only reason he didn't is cause he has to make sure nothing happens to your mom. But don't worry Trunks – it's just like I told your mom, we're going to get through this together."

Trunks grunted several times and finally bowed his head. "Okay, Gohan. I'm gonna keep training, though…Dad would want me to."

"If it helps you feel better, I say go for it," Gohan nodded, "Just hang in there, okay?"

"I will," Trunks replied.

Piccolo hummed a little, leaving the boys alone for the moment as he headed to the entrance to the cave. Pressing his hand to the mouth, he looked up critically at the sky. "Goku," he spoke to the air, "You know it too, don't you? This isn't a fight any of us can win. No…it all comes down to Vegeta. Only he can save himself. There's no other way."


End file.
